Leave Of Absence
by FuinnTilTheEnd
Summary: Sequel to Thinking Of You. Finn Hudson returns home from the Army, expecting everything to be exactly as he left it. Unfortunately, he didn't even consider coming home to the unexpected. Can things ever be the same again? Not the best description, but the story is much better. Future fanfic; Completely AU. Ships: Fuinn, Puckleberry, Klaine, Finntana. References to others. R&R!
1. Four Years

**A/N: Yeah, I totally busted out a 6k word chapter for you! :) There are going to be a lot of twists throughout the story, but please bear with me! There will be lots of drama, romance, and angst. I will also mention other characters more often. Oh, and there will be different couple pairings, just a warning. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Language.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

Four years. That's how long it's been since Sergeant Finn Hudson has seen any of the people that he loves. Getting off of the plane and seeing his mom and step-dad waiting for him was definitely surreal. Unable to help himself, the tall brunette ran into the arms of his parents. Sure, he was 22 now, but unbearable relief was surging through him at that moment. His time spent in the Army was… words couldn't even describe it. He had made new friends and witnessed horrible things happen to them, ranging from amputations to death. Some of them had a wife, children, or family waiting for them to return. Finn couldn't even imagine what it was like for the loved ones of those who died fighting for their country. He was one of the lucky ones, returning home with only a few battle scars and many haunting stories.

"I'm so glad that my baby is okay!" Carole cried as she tightened her grip on her son.

To lighten the mood, Finn let out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't leave you, mom." Though he tried to sound confident, his voice was shaking. He couldn't help it. Instead of being in the middle of the desert, he was in his mother's arms. There was no other place he'd rather be. Well, except…

"You didn't tell Quinn that I'm back, right?" he questioned, anxiety peaking his voice.

His mother pulled back and smiled at him, though happy tears were still falling down her cheeks. "No, dear, I didn't. Would you mind telling me why?"

A slightly embarrassed smile crossed his face. "I just… want to surprise her by showing up at her door."

"I'm sure that she'll be more than pleased." Carole claimed, her features softening.

"We brought your truck because we figured that you would want to go see her immediately." Burt said, clasping Finn's shoulder.

"Thank you so much." Finn stated sincerely. The only other place that he'd rather be was with the girl that he had never stopped loving, despite the horrible things that he had experienced and witnessed.

"You look… amazing, by the way, sweetie." his mother commented, looking him up and down with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." he murmured, flushing ever so slightly.

Finn glanced down at his army-green uniform with a growing proud smile. Putting all of the bad memories aside, he had actually made it to the rank of Sergeant within four years. That wasn't entirely an uncommon thing to accomplish, but he was more than proud of himself for doing it. It had earned him a lot of respect among his squad, too. He really believed that he had honored his father's memory to the greatest extent.

Another thing that was different about him was that he was more built and had more muscle. Although it was a little silly to care about it, he was proud to say that he now had a six pack. Aside from his physique, everything else about him had pretty much remained the same, though his hair was a little shorter than before.

"Did you need any spare clothes or want to get something to eat before you leave..?" Carole wondered.

"No, I'm fine." he assured her. When he saw the worried look that came across her face, he added, "I ate on the plane and I have a few pairs of clothes in my bag." He patted his worn duffle bag for emphasis.

"But are you going to be okay for the drive to Yale? It's a long drive…"

With a smile on his face, Finn stated, "If I get hungry or tired I'll do something about it immediately. You don't have to worry, mom. I'll be fine."

"I'm your mother. Therefore, I am always going to worry." Carole promised in a matter-of-fact tone.

Finn laughed before glancing at the clock on the wall of the lobby. _2:35 P.M._

"I should probably get going soon if I want to get there by the time the sun goes down." he commented with an apologetic look on his features.

"Oh, of course!" his mother exclaimed. She then pulled him into another hug and rambled on about calling her if he needed anything and safety precautions. He simply nodded along.

Once she pulled away, Burt gave him a quick hug and said quietly, "Take your time, son. I know how much you want to be with your girl." He then quickly told him which parking lot the truck was in and handed him the keys. Afterwards, he pulled away and grabbed Carole's hand.

Finn tossed his step-father a thankful smile before muttering a few more goodbyes and turning around, duffle bag on his shoulder, and walking toward the parking lot. It was an understatement to say that he was extremely excited to see Quinn.

For the majority of the six hour drive, he wore a lopsided grin that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.

* * *

"This is it." Finn mumbled to himself as he stood outside of the building with the name _Helen Hadley Hall_ engraved into the wall. Before he had arrived at the university, he made sure to call Judy and ask her where Quinn lived. As he pushed the front door open, he began to gradually become more nervous. Every now and then, he would fidget with the bouquet of roses he held in his hand. Normally, he would go with lilies or daisies, but this was a special occasion. _'I'm finally going to see her!'_ he exclaimed to himself enthusiastically.

While he made his way up the second flight of stairs, he noticed that there were quite a few students out and about. Then again, it _was_ a Saturday night. Not too surprisingly, he received a lot of curious glances. Wanting to stick with his "surprise" plan, he decided to stay in his uniform. It probably wasn't exactly normal to see a soldier in a Yale dorm.

"He's kind of hot." A dark-haired girl whispered to her friend as she passed the tall man. Almost at once, Finn felt a small blush rise to his cheeks. Unfortunately, the Army didn't teach him how to keep _that_ under control.

Finn had just made it to the fourth floor when he heard something that he would never in a million years forget: _her laugh. _As if being drawn by a magnet, he slowly took a few steps forward before turning the corner. When he caught sight of the blonde, he felt the world slow and all he could see was her. She still looked as beautiful as ever and her hair seemed a couple of inches shorter. He only briefly paid attention to that, though, because he felt a light feeling fill him when he saw the expression on her face. She looked _happy_. It was definitely a nice change from the look of absolute sorrow that he had witnessed the last time that he saw her. A wide smile instantly came across his face; he had forgotten just how much he loved that smile of hers. And her laugh? It was the best sound that he had ever heard.

All too soon, reality began to catch up with him. Finn had been paying so much attention to Quinn that he didn't even notice the other person with her. A curly-haired guy… who was holding her hand. Jealousy and confusion began to overwhelm Finn. _'Who the hell is that?'_

Not wanting to be spotted, he turned the corner once more before spinning around and sticking his head out. He felt ridiculous and extremely childish, but he had to know what was going on.

Quinn had her back to the wall and was smiling at puffball while he held her hand and placed his free hand on the wall next to her. Luckily, there was no one else in the hallway, so Finn was able to easily eavesdrop.

"I had a great time." Quinn said softly, her voice tinged with… _affection_?

"Me too, babe." the guy replied.

'_Why the fuck is he calling her babe?'_ Finn fumed to himself. A sickening feeling began to creep into him as an absolutely stupid idea crossed his mind. Quickly, he shook his head and focused his attention back on the pair.

The guy with the stupid hair style began to lean toward Quinn. His next words caused Finn's blood to boil.

"I love you."

It took a great deal of self-discipline to not run around the corner and beat the crap out of this dude. However, he immediately forgot that thought when he saw Quinn wrap her hands around the guy's neck. Suddenly, he felt cold. _'She isn't really going to say it back to this tool, is she? She can't! I thought she said that she would wait for me… God, please don't say it. Please don't say it…'_

His rambling almost made him miss the four words that broke his heart.

"I love you, too." she whispered. Finn saw the douche bag smile before leaning in and kissing Quinn. Kissing _his_ girl. Kissing the love of his life. All he could do was stare as the two kept their lips locked for about a minute.

'_This is all a dream, right? Quinn… she couldn't have given up on me, right? S-she promised me that she would wait. I-I gave her a promise ring… I told her that I would always love her. I told her that I would come back to her. Today was supposed to be the day that everything was right again. But everything is not right… she just told some asshole that she loved him. That she loved **him** and not me… Did she really forget about everything that we shared together? I thought that what we had was more than some high school romance… I thought that it was forever. What the fuck-'_

He abruptly snapped out of his rambling when he heard her speak again.

"F-Finn..?" She clearly was unsure about whether or not it was him.

It was then that he realized that he had stepped out of his hiding spot. Quickly, he looked around. No sign of the guy. '_Maybe it was only a hallucination…'_ he mused to himself, undeniably hopeful.

"Hi, Quinn." he responded softly. There was a series of different emotions flickering in the blonde's gorgeous hazel eyes before they finally settled on realization. Immediately, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, tears of happiness cascading down her face. Naturally, Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, becoming intoxicated by the sweet Vanilla scent of her hair.

"God, I've missed you so much." he murmured against her hair.

"I've missed you too." she choked out, tightening her grip on him.

Finn had been envisioning this moment for so long. However, his troubled thoughts got the better of him and he gently pushed her away.

"Uhm… who was that?" he asked casually. Though he didn't learn to control blushing, he did learn to prevent his emotions from coloring his voice.

Quinn pulled back and looked at him. Finn met her gaze, but immediately wished that he hadn't because he could've sworn that she looked _guilty_.

"W-who?" she inquired in a shaky tone, looking away from him after a second.

"The curly guy..." he said slowly.

When she didn't reply, he felt his heart begin to crack. "You know, the guy that you claimed to love and then sucked his face for about a minute."

Reluctantly, Quinn turned her gaze back to his.

A humorless laugh escaped the tall brunette's lips when he noticed the 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look she sported.

She gazed into his eyes as she claimed, "It's not what you think, Finn."

"Then exactly what _is_ it?" he retorted harshly.

"I… I didn't mean it. I don't love him."

A look of hurt flashed into his brown orbs. Much to his dismay, his emotions got the better of him. "So, I'm guessing that you also didn't mean it when you claimed to love me, right?"

When she heard those absolutely stupid words come out of his mouth, she immediately placed her hands on either side of his face. "No, Finn! I never lied to you. You're the love of my life and you always will be."

Finn only vaguely listened to her. There was something different when her hands touched him… something missing. An icy trickle made its way down his spine when he realized what it was.

Slowly, he placed his hand over her left one and pulled it away from his face. He stared at her delicate hand for a good ten seconds, making sure that he wasn't imagining things. Nope. The funny thing is that he wasn't imagining anything. Literally. There was nothing on her hand. More specifically, there was nothing on her ring finger.

As soon as Quinn noticed the look on Finn's face when he stared at her now bare hand, she paled. "Finn, please let me explain! This is not what you-"

"Stop." he cut her off firmly. Dropping her hand, he said in an unreadable tone, "I'm sorry that I expected things to be the same." Under his breath, he muttered, "Man, I'm so stupid." He shook his head before backing away from her and turning around.

"W-where are you going?" she cried.

Finn chose to ignore her, but soon stopped walking when he realized that he still had the bouquet in his hands. Immediately, he turned around and walked back to her. He then placed the roses in her hand. Their eyes met once more, but for once, he had to look away. "These are for you."

There were so many things that he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't. She had moved on, and he needed to accept it. His eyes traveled up once more to her face before he said, "Goodbye, Quinn. And I wanted to tell you congratulations for graduating."

"I don't graduate for another two months." she whispered hoarsely.

Finn nodded. "I know. But I won't be here for that."

"Why not?!" she demanded, tears beginning to fall rapidly down her face.

"Because we're done, Quinn. All I want is for you to be happy, and you're clearly happy with that other dude. You don't need me. Hell, you don't even love me anymore." He couldn't help but sound bitter toward the end.

"That isn't true! Please just let me explain, Finn!" she pleaded.

After exhaling loudly, he shook his head. "What is there to explain? You don't love me anymore. You obviously don't give a damn that I had promised myself to you forever. Just… I won't bother you anymore." After a few seconds, he stated in a harsh yet sarcastic tone, "It was nice seeing you."

Quinn was having trouble breathing. Not wanting him to leave yet, she cried out on a whim, "You promised me that you wouldn't break my heart again!"

At that, Finn released a bark of a laugh. "_I_ broke _your_ heart? After four fucking painful years of being away from you, I come home and find out that you moved on! I thought about you every single god damn day. The thought of being back with you was what got me through the shitty times. _How do you think I feel right now_?"

She flinched at the lack of warmth in his words. "What about me, Finn? How do you think _I_ felt while you were gone? Over the past four years, I've gotten _six_ letters from you! More than 1,400 days and I only received _six_! Most of them were _months_ apart too. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to think that the love of your life is _dead_?"

This isn't what Finn wanted to hear. Slowly, he began to back away. "If you loved me as much as you claimed to, you wouldn't have moved onto some puffy haired douche."

"Are you even listening to me?" she yelled.

As the seconds passed, Finn was coming closer and closer to completely losing his composure. In an unusually cool voice, he said, "Okay, Quinn. You're right and I'm wrong. You got your heart broken and I didn't. Either way, I'm done. I hope you have a happy life." He then turned around and rounded the corner. "Have a nice night!" he hollered over his shoulder before sprinting down the stairs. He didn't look back once as he made his way to his truck.

* * *

Originally, Finn had planned on having a happy reunion with Quinn and then staying with her for the next few days. That obviously wasn't going to happen. Usually, he would've broken down by now. After all, this was by far the most painful breakup that he had experienced with the beautiful blonde. Well, with anyone, actually. _'Why the fuck would she cheat on me again?' _Okay, he wasn't entirely sure if it was considered cheating, but in his state of mind, it was.

Finn glanced at the clock on the dashboard and chuckled. It was two in the morning and he was driving back to Lima, Ohio. Wasn't his life a success? It felt as if without Quinn, all he was going to be was a lame ass _Lima loser_.

The fact that the radio only played sickening love or break-up songs made everything a thousand times worse. _'What happened to all of the good music? Why can't there be more music like there was in the 80's and 90's? Some nice classic rock? Not some fucking mushy song about everything ending up perfectly and the couple getting their perfect ending.'_

When another seemingly stupid song began to play on the radio, he was about to shut it off but stopped when he heard the lyrics. Immediately, he turned the volume up.

"_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted,_

_All of our bridges burned down"_

'_This is more like it.'_ He thought to himself.

"_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick"_

He couldn't help but think how this song expressed exactly how he felt at the moment.

"_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

'_Cause you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights,_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in that time, when we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise"_

Immediately, he jumped in on the chorus.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby_

_It's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_And all those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone"_

By the time that the rapping portion of the song started, Finn had pulled into the nearest bar and shut the engine off. He didn't even care enough to look at the name of the bar or find out where he was. All he knew was that he was somewhere outside of Lima. Grabbing his wallet, he hopped out of the truck, slammed the door, and stalked over to the front door

Taking a seat at the bar, he waved the bartender over to him.

"What can I get you?" the older man questioned, clearly not fazed by the fact that it was almost three in the morning.

"Can I get a shot of your finest tequila?"

"Son, that's not a good idea if you plan on driving home." the man replied uneasily.

Finn gave him a hard look. "I don't plan on driving. Can you just pour it?"

He nodded once before grabbing a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. Once he finished, he stated, "Let me know if you want anything else."

"'Kay…" Finn muttered before downing the drink. It felt a lot like acid, but it soothed him.

About three drinks in, he was aware that someone had approached him. When they tapped him on the shoulder, he released an annoyed sigh before turning around to face them.

"Finn Hudson...?" they asked uncertainly.

For the first time in hours, his signature dopey grin appeared on his face. He certainly didn't expect to see this person back in a random bar near Lima.

* * *

The minute that Finn disappeared from her sight, Quinn felt herself shatter into pieces. Hastily, she pulled out her room key and stormed into her dorm. Once she slammed the door shut, she threw herself onto her bed and broke down. This was not how this day was supposed to happen. _'Why wouldn't he just let me explain?'_ she thought to herself miserably. As her sobs began to rack her body, she gradually let her mind drift to that night when she obviously messed everything up.

* * *

"_C'mon, Q! Please come with me to the lounge tonight! The karaoke machine is going to be set up!" Danielle, her roommate, pleaded._

_Quinn sighed before sitting up on her bed. "I just don't feel like going out, D."_

_Danielle marched over to her bed before plopping down. "Why not?"_

_Looking down, Quinn murmured, "It's been three years today."_

"_Since when..?" her roommate wondered, clearly not remembering._

"_Since Finn left." the blonde choked out, trying her best not to cry._

_Almost at once, her roommate crossed the room and embraced her. "It's okay." she murmured in a soothing tone. After a few seconds, she said, "I think that it'll be good for you to hang out with your friends. Just to take your mind off of things for a little while."_

_Taking a few seconds to ponder the idea, Quinn nodded once. "Alright. I'll meet you down there in five, okay?"_

"_Okay!" the brown-haired girl chirped. With that said, she bolted out of the room, leaving Quinn by herself._

_Although she said that she would be down in five minutes, Quinn took her time. After all, she was only planning on being down there for about ten minutes before coming back to the dorm to sulk._

_After putting on mascara, she looked herself over in the mirror. Of course, she looked perfectly fine on the outside. More than fine, actually. However, she was completely screwed up on the inside. Despite her attempts not to, she had cried herself to sleep almost every single night since Finn had left. Before he left, she would have peaceful, happy dreams. For the past three years, her dreams have turned into nightmares. Most of them revolved around Finn getting killed in some way or another. Sleep became more of a job than a luxury._

_Slowly, her mind began to drift to thoughts about the boy, now man, that she loved. Already, she was forgetting things about him. She couldn't remember how it felt to be in his arms; she couldn't remember the electric spark that she felt whenever they kissed. _

_Today had been harder on her than the other two anniversaries. Usually, her dearly missed boyfriend would send her a letter that would arrive a few days before this horrible day, and she would take comfort in his loving, scrawled words. However, the letter didn't come this time. In fact, she hadn't heard from him in over eight months. Quickly, she shut her eyes and took calming breaths. She didn't want to disappoint her friend by ditching her._

_After about a minute, she opened her eyes and smiled at her reflection. She then made her way down to the lounge of her building._

_It was a Friday night, so the cozy lounge was already fairly packed. As usual, there was some drunken student singing in a very pitchy voice to some rock song. Although she rarely sang anymore, she could still tell when somebody sounded like shit. A small laugh escaped her lips. She couldn't but think how much she sounded like Rachel Berry in that moment._

"_Q, over here!" Danielle yelled, waving her over to a small table._

_Quinn made her way over to her and forced a smile when she noticed that her friend was sitting with two other guys._

"_Quinn, I'd like you to meet Brian," she paused to point to an average-looking guy with short blonde hair, "and Chris." Her roommate then pointed to a tall boy, though not as tall as Finn, with brown curly hair and matching brown eyes. Quinn stared at him for a few seconds and he smiled back at her. It wasn't that she was interested in him; it's just that there was something about him that reminded her of Finn. Quickly dismissing that thought, she murmured a quiet "hello" and took a seat at the remaining stool._

_Much to her surprise, she didn't leave as quickly as she planned. Although she didn't talk much, she enjoyed the company of the other people. However, most of her attention was focused on Chris. Over the next hour, she became aware that he was a lot more like Finn than she pegged him to be. He had that same goofy personality that she loved so much. Apart from that, his eyes were almost identical to Finn's. Then again, she hadn't **seen** his eyes since the day he left, and she was already forgetting things about him… 'Stop comparing him to Finn! He isn't him. Nobody can replace him.'_

"_You should totally go up there and sing, Q!" her now annoying roommate exclaimed._

"_I don't sing-"_

"_Yeah you do!" Danielle interrupted, eliciting an eye roll form the blonde. "You have an amazing voice! Don't even try to deny it!"_

_Quinn shot the brunette a glare. "No thanks, D."_

"_I think you should do it." Chris piped up, a smile on his lips._

"_Yeah." Brian nodded in agreement._

"_Why?" She meant to make this a rhetorical question, but she found that she was directing it at Chris._

_The curly-haired boy smiled at her. "I really want to hear your voice. It can't be that bad!" Hearing how that sounded, he quickly added, "I'm sure your voice is beautiful though, just like you- I, uh, I mean… I think that it would be really cool to hear you sing. All of these other drunken kids suck and… Yeah, you should sing." In attempt to cover his lame ending, he threw her another smile._

'_He rambles…' Quinn thought to herself, feeling an ache in her chest. With a sigh, she said, "Fine."_

_Without casting another glance at the students at her table, she walked up to the empty stage and scrolled though the list of songs on the karaoke machine. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips when she found the one song that she had practically memorized._

_She stepped up to the mic and cleared her throat before saying, "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray… and this song is for my boyfriend, who's currently serving overseas."_

_Once the familiar music began to play, she immediately became relaxed. She then opened her mouth to sing for the first time in over two years._

"_Tall, dark, and Superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_I hang on every word you say, yeah_

_You'll smile and say, "How are you?"_

_And I'll say, "Just fine"_

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_I love you, forever_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_And I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_Tall, dark, and beautiful_

_He's complicated, he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away_

_And save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

_And I can't hear one single word they say_

_And you'll leave, got places to be_

_And I'll be okay_

_I always forget to tell you I love you,_

_I loved you from the very first day_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world, I'll be around_

_And I watch Superman fly away_

_Come back, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't take some other girl_

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go_

_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

'_Cause I've loved you from the very first day_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world_

_I'll be around_

_Forever and ever here_

_I watch Superman fly away_

_I swear, I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_When you come back down…"_

_Once she was finished, she said a quick "thank you" before hurrying back to the table. As soon as she sat down, she felt the eyes of her companions on her. She then proceeded to raise her eyebrow._

"_That was fantastic!" Danielle gushed, emphasizing her point by clapping once more. Yeah, her roommate definitely had some… problems._

"_I agree!" Brian chimed in with a following thumbs up._

_Quinn nodded in acknowledgement before turning her head to look at Chris. He grinned as he said, "America's next Idol right here!"_

_Instantly, an unwanted blush crept up onto her face. She didn't want this random guy to be capable of making her blush with a goofy, stupid comment. Only Finn could do that…_

_Much to her relief, the conversation gradually began to drift to other topics that she frankly didn't care about. About ten minutes later, she found herself seated at the mini-bar located in the corner of the lounge, drinking a diet soda. Absentmindedly, she twisted the promise ring around her finger. He had said that he would always be with her. Why did the ring now feel like, well, just that? A piece of metal and rock. She heard a voice in the back of her head make a response to her unspoken question, but chose to ignore it. However, she had still caught what it said. 'Because he isn't here…'_

"_Hey." a voice greeted quietly._

_She looked up and smiled when she noticed that it was Chris. "Hi."_

"_So…" he started, scratching the back of his neck. "Who's the lucky guy that that song was for?"_

"_Finn." she answered softly._

"_That's a cool name… What does he do?" he asked as he took a seat next to her._

_A soft sigh escaped her lips before she looked down and stated, "He's in the Army."_

"_Ah, I'm sorry. It must be really hard." he commented before placing a comforting hand on her arm._

_Quinn glanced at his hand and he abruptly removed it. "Sorry." he muttered._

"_It's okay."_

_There were a few seconds of awkward silence before he asked, "How long has Finn been gone?"_

_Suddenly, a lump formed in her throat. "Three years today."_

"_Wow." he remarked. "He's a real hero."_

"_Yeah…" she drawled slowly, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore._

_Chris caught on and decided to change the subject. "So, would you like to go out to dinner with me some time?"_

_Taken aback, Quinn snapped her head up and shot him a disbelieving look. _

"_As friends." he added quickly._

"_No thanks." Quinn replied firmly._

_The boy sighed before nodding. He then got up and slid a piece of paper toward her._

"_I already told you-" she tried in a frustrated tone before getting interrupted._

"_Look, if you ever want someone to talk to, give me a call. You can't mourn over this guy forever. I mean, do you think that he'd want you to be all antisocial and depressed while he's away? I promise that I won't try anything. Think about it, okay?" He didn't even wait for an answer before walking away._

_Quinn took the slip of her paper and was about to rip it when she thought about what he had said. 'He does have a point… Finn would never want me to be so unhappy, but would he really want me hanging out with that guy?'_

_She sighed and shook her head before placing the paper in her pocket. After finishing her soda, she headed back up to her room. That night, her nightmare was even worse - impossibly, it was more vivid. _

_The following day, she gave Chris a call and decided to have coffee with him._

* * *

Quinn was being 100% honest with Finn when she told him that she wasn't in love with Chris. No, she was only in love with the idea of him – the bits of him that reminded her of Finn. She knew that it was wrong to use people, but she just couldn't help herself. The past four years had been practically unbearable for her; she hated the immense feeling of loneliness that haunted her each and every day. Chris had helped with that in a way, but she made sure not to sleep with him. She would never make _that_ mistake again. Besides, he wasn't appealing to her in that way. Obviously, she felt bad because Chris really was in love with her. But she would never, _ever_ return those feelings. She would always be in love with Finn Hudson and nobody else.

As for the ring, she believed that it was becoming… ineffective, in a way. She took it off because she couldn't _feel_ his presence with her anymore. Every single time that she looked at it, she would feel that hollow, heart-breaking feeling in her chest. The reminder that she had been forgetting parts of him were also mirrored within the precious object. Plain and simply, it made her feel even crappier than she did. Of course, she didn't get rid of it – it was something that she was going to cherish for the rest of her life. She kept it safe and sound in her jewelry box, hidden in the most secret compartment.

However, Finn didn't know this… because he wouldn't let her explain. She would probably never be able to explain her actions to him, no matter how much she wanted to; how much she _needed_ to. _'I have to move on now, though… he made it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me. How is it that I'm always the bad guy? Why doesn't he ever take the blame..?'_

As a new round of tears began to make their presence known, she came to the realization that, deep down, she would never be able to get over him, but what could she do about it? She didn't even bother to consider her options and instead decided to cry herself to sleep. After all, it wasn't like it was uncommon for her anymore.

* * *

**Like I said before, don't hate me! I just... kind of had to do it... Aside from that, I hope you liked it! I apologize if there were any mistakes, it was a little harder to proofread this chapter. I really don't know when I will update because I kind of have to read Pride and Prejudice and that book is... blehg. Anyway, sound off and let me know what you think! Who do you think is at the bar? What do you think of the first chapter? Thank you so much for reading!**

**Songs: Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa; Superman - Taylor Swift (I Do Not Own These Songs!)**


	2. Hurting

**A/N: All of the reviews and favs/follows motivated me to write this chapter so soon. I'm glad to see that you liked it! This chapter and the next are going to be the calmer ones before the real angst begins. I really can't wait to write those ones. I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope that you enjoy!**

**Warning: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Santana Lopez?" Finn asked rather stupidly. He knew that it was her as soon as he turned around and his eyes took in the sight of her. She hadn't changed much, but he couldn't help but notice how good she looked. Immediately, he stood up and pulled her in for a hug.

Much to his disappointment, he hadn't been able to keep in touch with her. He had joined the Army during one of the busier time periods. Unfortunately, that meant that it was practically impossible to keep in touch with anyone, really. Whenever he got free time, he would usually alternate between writing a letter to Quinn, his parents, and occasionally Kurt. As the blonde _politely_ pointed out, he wasn't able to write frequently. It was a little funny how she was the one he made sure to write to every single time he could, yet she probably didn't even consider that. Nope, instead she decided to find somebody who was _physically_ there for her, not in spirit and writing. _'Physically… God, what if she had sex with furby?' _Just the thought made him sick to his stomach and caused his already broken heart to shatter even more.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were living in New York…"

Santana flashed him a wide smile. "I still do, I just decided to come home and visit my family. Lucky that I did, too. When did you get back?"

Almost at once, Finn's mood began to spiral downhill. Taking a seat, he sighed and claimed, "This afternoon… well, technically yesterday afternoon."

The raven-haired Latina took a seat next to him. "That's great. I… I really did miss you, Finn." Once the words left her mouth, an array of emotions instantly swelled up in her. Over the past four years, she had tried desperately to put the goofy boy out of her mind, but, despite all of her efforts, she couldn't help but worry about him every single day. Much to her dismay, seeing him right now only caused her to realize that she _still_ felt something for him. Even after all these years. She wasn't even the one who was in a relationship with him. Speaking of which…

"I thought you'd be with Quinn." she commented, motioning the bartender over to her and ordering a glass of water.

Fidgeting with his glass, he looked down and said quietly, "I was… for about five minutes."

As soon as those words left his mouth, her curiosity immediately peaked. "What do you mean?"

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips as he turned his head and looked at her. "I mean that I was there long enough to discover that she had found someone else…" His voice cracked when he said miserably, "She didn't wait for me."

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Santana replied sincerely, though she was clearly shocked. There was a time when she used to dream about her still somewhat best friend screwing things up with this man, but she never thought that she actually would. She felt bad for him, but she couldn't help but think how her fantasy just became a reality. If she was being honest with herself, she had always thought that Finn deserved better than Quinn. However, that thought was probably influenced by the strong feelings that she felt for him. That she _still_ _feels_ for him.

Deciding that he probably didn't want to go into details, she changed the subject. "You, uhm, look really nice. The soldier attire looks really well on you."

With a slightly relieved laugh, Finn inquired, "You really think so?"

She nodded eagerly with her signature smirk gradually appearing on her face. "It's pretty sexy, if I do say so myself."

Although he knew that she was probably joking, Finn couldn't hide the blush that appeared on his face. Yeah, he _really_ wished that he had learned how to control that.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, what are you doing at a bar near Lima at three in the morning?" Motioning to her water, he added, "I mean, you obviously aren't in the party animal mood, unless you're able to get drunk off of H2O…"

She rolled her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke but continued to smile. "I'm here with a few friends, but I have to catch a flight back to New York tomorrow afternoon. Ergo, no alcohol for me."

"Damn, that's awfully responsible of you, Miss Lopez." he remarked in an appraising tone before ordering himself another shot.

"I can't say the same for you." she commented as he downed the entire drink immediately after it arrived. "You do know that it's against the law to drive under the influence, right Finniot?"

His lopsided grin reappeared at the sound of one of his offensive yet teasing nicknames. In response to her answer, he simply shrugged. He really didn't care. To prove his point, he ordered two more shots. Taking one in his hand, he raised it to her in a toast and chugged it down.

Eying him warily, Santana claimed, "I am not going to let drive home while you're drunk."

"Who says I'm drunk?" Finn shot back. However, his attempt was feeble due to the fact that his words were a little slurred.

She shook her head before standing up and grabbing his arm.

"W-what are you doing?" he sputtered, choking on the second shot that he had just drank.

"I'm taking you home."

"I don't wanna go home!" he complained in a very childlike manner, though it was tinted with the effects of the alcohol he had consumed.

Giggling lightly, Santana stopped and turned around to face him. Becoming serious, she said, "Give me your wallet."

"No."

When she gave him one of those bone-chilling glares, he instantly caved and hastily tossed it at her. Drunk or not, that look happened to scare the shit out of him.

After paying their tabs, which happened to be more than a little expensive, Santana tugged the now seemingly clumsy man toward her car.

"Wait…" he drawled. "What about my tr… truck? S-someone is going to steal it!"

"Trust me Finnocence, nobody is going to steal that piece of shit." she promised. Although she didn't need to, she added, "But I'll bring you to pick it up before I leave."

He simply nodded along. Once they had climbed into her car, he turned his head and looked at her. "You're a really great friend, you know? Like, _really_ great."

Avoiding his gave, she nodded curtly before buckling her seatbelt and starting the engine.

"Put your seatbelt on." she ordered as she pulled out of the parking space.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered with a nonchalant wave of his hand, but obliged anyway.

There were a few seconds of silence before Finn broke it. "I don't get why she d-did that. I mean, I'm worth waiting for, right?"

Santana was aware that he was staring at her, but she chose to ignore him. He continued a second later. "It was weird when I saw her tell that… cheese puff haired dude that she loved him. Yeah, his hair was all… cheetos puff like, but it wasn't orange. It looked pretty fucking stupid to me, but I guess she liked him for it. Anyway, you want to know what my heart felt like when she said it?"

Once again, she didn't respond.

"It felt like someone had gotten a hammer and hit my heart. Like, really, _really_ hard. It hurt worse than anything I felt when I was away. And I got hurt badly, too. Oh, and when she kissed him, it was as if the pain I felt wasn't enough. Nope, she had to run over the shattered pieces with a bulldozer just because she wanted to. Do you think that I deserved to feel like that?"

Glancing at him, she replied sincerely, "No."

"Yeah." he nodded. "That's what I thought, too."

There were another few seconds of silence before he spoke up once more. "Santana, please don't take me to my house."

At that, she glanced at him once more. "Why not..?"

"I, uh, I don't want anyone to know about how that… _bitch_ broke my heart. Oh, and I'm not supposed to be drinking, but…" he trailed off with a small shrug.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, she exclaimed, "Where am I supposed to take you then?!"

Despite his intoxicated haze, he managed to give her a sheepish smile and ask shyly, "Can I crash at your place?"

"M-my place?" she echoed in astonishment.

"Yeah." Finn replied with a small nod. Usually, he would be more of a gentleman and not invite himself into someone's house, but he just wasn't in his right state of mind.

"My family is there, though… I don't think they'd want me to bring a drunken guy home in the middle of the night." That was obviously a lie. She had done that so many times that her parents probably expected it. However, she had turned her life around over these past couple of years. Every now and then her wild side would show, but, for the most part, she had her life under control.

"Please…" he begged. "I just... need to be with a friend tonight."

Exhaling slowly, she nodded once. "Fine, but you have to sleep on the floor."

A dopey smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, but are you sure that you don't want to sleep with me? I mean, I'm c-completely available now."

They had just pulled into her driveway when she immediately snapped her head in his direction. "Are you serious?" Her tone was a mixture of disbelief and a slight amount of hope.

He cackled. "Serious about what..?"

With a roll of her eyes, she got out of her car and headed toward the front door. Like a dog on a leash, he instantly followed her, albeit unsteadily.

"Nice place you got here." he commented loudly once he stepped into the house. Just when he was about to say more, she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, okay?" she hissed.

When he nodded obediently, she pulled him toward her room.

After closing he door softly, she turned around and faced him. Looking him up and down, she said, "As much as I love the look, it's a little weird to sleep in your uniform. Did you want me to grab you any of my dad's clothes or..?"

She immediately stopped talking once he shook his head.

"Alright." she remarked with a shrug. "Listen, you stay here. I'm going to get ready for bed. Do I need to tie you up, or can I trust you to shut up and not wander around?"

Finn nodded before a smirk crept onto his face. "Tying me up… that actually sounds kind of hot."

Santana stared at him for a few seconds before deciding that the safest thing would be to scoff and gather her things. She then made her way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she reappeared in a black tank top with matching shorts. This happened to be the most appropriate pair of pajamas that she kept at her former home.

Unfortunately, Finn wasn't passed out like she had hoped he would be. Nope, instead he was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands and … _crying_.

Forgetting that it was probably a bad idea, she made her way over to him and sat down next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and felt a tug in her chest when he rested his head against her chest. Instantly, she cradled his head and stroked her fingers though his hair in a soothing manner. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before he finally calmed down.

Slowly, Finn lifted his head and hastily wiped his face before looking at her. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She simply shook her head. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I get it. You're… hurting."

He didn't want to admit to that, so instead he offered her his best smile before he became aware of just how close they were. Not even thinking about what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her.

To say that Santana was surprised was definitely the understatement of the year. The kiss felt _good_. More than good, actually. If she was being honest with herself, this kiss was fucking _great_. But it wasn't right. Not when he was upset and drunk. With great self-discipline, she didn't wrap her arms around him and deepen the kiss like she wanted to. Instead, she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

Instantly, confusion and hurt flickered into his brown orbs. "Why did you do that?"

"Finn, you're drunk and heartbroken. I'm not going to take advantage of that." she replied with a regretful look in her eyes before she stood up and began to walk away. However, she didn't get far because he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

When their brown eyes met, he stated without even a hint of his previous intoxication, "You aren't taking advantage of me. I want to do this."

"You're going to regret it in the morning." she retorted in a matter-of-fact tone that also held a hint of hurt.

He reached out and gently cupped her cheek before shaking his head and saying, "No, I won't. I just- I want to."

"Tell me, would you be doing this to get back at Quinn?"

Finn took only a few seconds to ponder this before shaking his head once more. His decision most likely wasn't thought out to the full extent, but he didn't doubt it. "No."

She continued to look at him doubtfully.

"I'm an adult now. A single one, at that. I can make my own decisions." he murmured before lowering his head and kissing her neck.

"This is a mistake." Santana breathed, trying her best not to succumb to the pleasure that she felt at his touch.

He pulled away and looked at her once more. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Either way, I don't mind. I need this, San. Please…"

She stared into his pain-filled eyes for a few seconds before nodding her head slowly. This was probably going to screw with her emotions, but she really didn't care.

He smiled at her before capturing her lips once more and pushing her onto the bed.

* * *

The following morning, Santana was awoken by the sound of her alarm. Groggily, she turned onto her side and hit the off button. _8:30 A.M._

'_Four hours until my flight leaves…'_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

Slowly, she turned onto her side and smiled when she saw Finn sleeping next to her. Sure, maybe it was most likely revenge sex, but she enjoyed it just the same. However, she was highly aware that it was probably only a one time thing. Just as she assumed, it didn't help her with the feelings that she felt for him at all. In fact, she could've sworn that she had even stronger feelings for him.

Quietly, she rolled out of the bed and picked up a fresh set of clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

With a loud sigh, Finn picked his head up off of the pillow and looked around. Confusion immediately crossed his features. _'Where the hell am I?'_

He felt a light pounding in his head as he cautiously sat up on the bed. Spotting a glass of water on a nightstand, he immediately picked it up and chugged it. After setting it back down, he scratched the back of his neck and looked around.

Almost at once, the events of the past day came flooding back to him. He really wished that they hadn't.

Exhaling loudly, he got off of the bed and put his clothes on. He was tugging his boots on when she spoke.

"I told you that you would regret it." Santana commented, looking at everything except him, while she stood in the doorway with two cups of coffee.

Finn snapped his gaze up to her and instantly shook his head. "Actually, I don't." Noticing the cups in her hand, he asked, "Is one of those for me..?"

She nodded and forced a small smile before walking over to him and handing him a cup.

He gave her a thankful look before drinking deeply from the caffeine.

After about a minute, he claimed, "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" she questioned curiously before taking a seat next to him.

"Life." he sighed. "It's just… I kind of always pictured a future with Quinn. Now that _that_ idea is crushed again, I don't know what to do…"

Santana stared at him in astonishment. "You aren't going to talk things over with her?"

Looking at the floor, he shrugged. "What is there to talk about? I literally caught her cheating on me. Well, maybe not cheating, but she did move on."

"Well," she began slowly, "Do you want to fix things with her?"

He glanced at her uneasily and gave another helpless shrug. "We… we tried to make things work three times. Maybe this is a sign that it just isn't meant to be." It was easy to distinguish the absolute heartbreak in his voice.

Not knowing what to say, Santana placed her hand on his arm. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It was absolutely ridiculous, but… well, what'd she have to lose?

"You don't want to stay in Lima." She meant it as a question, but it ended up coming out as a statement. Finn simply nodded his head.

She took a shaky breath before suggesting on a whim, "You could come back to New York with me."

Instantly, Finn snapped his head up and stared at her in amusement. When he noticed that she was serious, his features gradually morphed into complete and utter shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." she replied as if it was no big deal.

"B-but… that's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe." she remarked with a small shrug. "But sometimes it's good to take a risk… you never know what might happen."

Finn pursed his lips in thought. Obviously, this was a completely ridiculous idea. He just got back a day ago! Then again, he didn't want to become a Lima Loser. He definitely didn't want to be stuck in a town where every little thing would remind him of Quinn. Maybe going with Santana would allow him to start fresh. Plus, he had always loved New York.

Thinking that he was probably going to say no, Santana added reassuringly, "It's not a hassle for me, Finn. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment. Oh, and I just so happen to live in the same building as Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. They really miss you. Kurt and Blaine are also in the city. Did you know that they're both making their way up the Broadway ladder? Berry, too. All of us are pretty good friends now and-"

"I thought that I was the only one who rambled." Finn interrupted in a teasing tone. When he saw the glare that she shot him, he decided to get to his point. "I… I think that's a great idea. It gives me a chance to start fresh, and I could definitely use that."

"You'll really come?" the Latina asked, unable to keep the excitement from entering her voice.

Finn's signature grin crept onto his face. "Yeah." he said softly. "I have to let my parents know, though… but I'm pretty sure that they'll be fine with it."

"Great!" Santana exclaimed with a large smile on her face. Suddenly, it faltered when she said, "About last night-"

"You don't have to say anything." he cut her off abruptly. "We'll… we can talk about it some other time."

It wasn't the answer that she was hoping to hear, but it wasn't all that bad either. "Okay." Pausing to take a sip of her coffee, she stated, "Our flight leaves in about three hours, so I'm assuming that you want to get home and pack." When he nodded, she practically ordered, "Then we have to leave right now. Your car is still at the bar."

"O-Kay." He didn't even get a chance to get the word out fully before she pulled him up and led him outside.

"Pushy." Finn muttered as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Santana slid into the driver's seat and looked over at him. "I heard that. Do you _want_ to walk there?"

Hanging his head, he answered in an exaggerated wounded tone, "No, mother."

"Okay, after last night, _never_ call me that again." she replied instantly with an accommodating glare.

He stared at her in confusion until it finally began to sink in. "Sorry…" Being a guy, even one with shreds for a heart, he couldn't help but impulsively ask, "Do you, uh, think we could do that again..?"

"As in..?" she trailed off suggestively.

Finding his throat to be suddenly dry, he simply nodded.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "I really don't think that's a good idea. It's going to take you awhile to get over Quinn - if you do at all - and I'm not anybody's rebound."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't going to make you a rebound…"

Taken aback, she stared at him with disbelief coloring her features. "So, what would I be then? Some sort of booty call? I don't do that."

"No, no, no! I'm not like that!" he immediately replied, shaking his head rapidly. "I meant as in… friends with benefits."

Unable to help herself, she began to laugh. This had to be some sort of joke because things never worked out _this_ well for her.

Taking her laughter the wrong way, Finn asked in confusion, "Was I really that bad...?"

When she heard his question, she instantly stopped laughing. "Wait, are you serious?"

Thinking that she was referring to the question he had just asked, he said, "Yeah… I know that it's been a couple of years, but was I really that bad?"

"No, you weren't bad at all, but I meant are you serious about the whole 'friends with benefits' thing?"

"Yes…" the extremely confused man answered slowly.

Turning the key in the ignition, Santana shrugged and stated, "Okay." It took a lot of willpower to not sound like a kid on Christmas. Maybe this wasn't the kind of relationship that she wanted with him, but it was a start. Anything was better than being _just_ friends.

"C-cool." he stuttered, surprised that she had agreed so quickly.

The drive back to the bar was in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the lack of words caused Finn's mind to drift to thoughts revolving around Quinn. He wasn't being entirely honest with Santana when he claimed that he didn't regret last night. Obviously, he enjoyed it – a lot – and he really did want to do it again, but there was a part of him that felt incredibly guilty. It would probably only take one visit to fix things with Quinn, but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to. He had noticed that there was a cycle that they went through. They would be together happily for awhile, break-up, pine after one another, get back together, and then repeat. As he thought about it more and more, he realized that it was more than a little foolish of them to do that. Being older now, he really wanted to do, well, adult things. Like get a job, hang out with friends, and simply be in love without having to worry about any problems. The little game that he and Quinn played just didn't fit into that picture. He didn't want to have to constantly worry about losing the girl that he loves. He didn't want to have to worry about her cheating on him. Plain and simply, he didn't want to relive high school over and over again._ 'I need to start over; start fresh. I need to get over her and find someone new…' _This thought seemed utterly stupid to him at first, but as he pondered it, he began to like it more and more. However, following through with the plan… well, that was going to be an entirely different story.

* * *

**Well, I did say that there would be Finntana. Have no fear though, there will be Fuinn soon enough. I'm just building the plot :-] Uhm, I really have to read that book... So, until next time, leave a review and let me know what you think! I really do love reading them! Thank you for reading!**


	3. A Mistake

**A/N: Okay, maybe _one_ more chapter before I get to the good stuff :3 Thank you so much for the reviews, I really do appreciate them! Once again, I apologize if there any errors! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Quinn, wake up!" A rather perky voice exclaimed as they shook the dozing blonde's shoulder vigorously.

"What do you want, Danielle?" Quinn asked in a sleep-induced voice, not even bothering to pick her head up off of the pillow. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips when she felt the bed dip, indicating that her roommate was planning on waiting to speak until she got the room's complete and undivided attention.

Grudgingly, Quinn picked her head up and shot a cold glare at the brunette.

"I thought that _you_ and Chris were going to join me and Brian for breakfast this morning, not just him." Danielle stated in an accusing tone, completely unaffected by the look she was receiving.

At the mention of the guy that she had been somewhat dating, Quinn groaned and let her gaze wander around the small dorm. When her eyes landed on the bouquet of roses sitting on her desk, dread instantly swept over her. _'It wasn't a nightmare.'_

Annoyed that her roommate hadn't answered yet, Danielle was about to reiterate what she said when she noticed that the blonde was staring at something. Naturally, curiosity got the better of her.

"Those are nice." she commented in a slightly jealous tone as she eyed the flowers. "Did Chris get those for you?"

Dropping her gaze, Quinn shook her head. "No."

"Then..?" Danielle persisted, completely forgetting about the breakfast plans.

Quinn really didn't want to talk about this. Unfortunately, knowing her roommate of four years, she knew that she wouldn't let it go. Exhaling slowly, the blonde turned her head and met the gaze of the curious girl.

"Finn gave me them." she whispered almost inaudibly.

Instantly, Danielle snapped her gaze from the flowers to her friend. "He's… back?"

Not really wanting to say anything, Quinn simply nodded.

"That's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, he made it out alive-"

"He broke up with me." Quinn interrupted quietly, not wanting her friend to ramble on about things that would only make her feel even more miserable.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Chris." She wasn't even aware that she had spat the name out as if it was a curse.

"Oh…" Danielle drawled out awkwardly. "Right."

The two girls sat there in silence for a few minutes; Quinn not wanting to talk, and Danielle not knowing what to say.

Clearing her throat, Danielle asked, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Quinn inquired, even though she already knew what her roommate was referring to.

"Finn… and Chris." the brunette clarified softly.

"I… don't know what I can do about Finn." she replied dejectedly. Her voice became stronger when she added, "As for Chris, I know exactly what I have to do."

"And what's that..?" Danielle asked cautiously.

With a small shrug, Quinn stated as if it was obvious, "Fix my mistake."

The brown-haired girl knitted her eyebrows together. "If Chris is a mistake, then why have you been with him for almost a year?"

Quinn didn't know how to respond to that without telling her friend the truth- that she had used the sweet, smart boy who had done nothing but treat her right. That she had only agreed to date him because of a few small similarities that happened to remind her of Finn. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that her intentions basically rendered as crazy. Then again, constantly thinking that the man you had planned to spend forever with was dead could cause a girl to lose her mind just a tad bit.

Of course, she was only making up excuses. It really bothered her when Finn had said that if she really loved him, she wouldn't have moved on. He couldn't have been more wrong. She didn't move on… she just screwed up. Immensely.

Realizing that Danielle was still staring at her, she quickly snapped out of her reminiscing.

"Look, I love Chris, but only as a friend. It was a mistake and wrong of me to string him along for so long when I knew for a fact that I couldn't return the feelings that he felt for me. Finn… he's my soul mate. I really messed up and I know that I can make as many excuses as I want, but it's not going to change that. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to get him back. I _need_ to. I need him." Those last three words came out as a soft whisper.

Her roommate was looking at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few seconds, she asked, "Do you want me to help you come up with ideas on how to get Finn back?"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief when she found out that her friend was on her side and not treating her like the horrible person that she was. Shaking her head, she said, "I really think that I should discover that idea on my own. Besides, I can't even _focus_ on that when I have to go break another heart right now."

"I'm sorry." Danielle said sincerely as she pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"Don't be. I deserve this for getting myself into such a horrible mess" Quinn replied with a soft sigh. Pulling away, she forced a small smile before standing up and heading toward her closet. It may have been shallow, but she didn't want to look like crap for the occasion.

* * *

"Since were going to be living together and all, I think that we should get to know each other a little better." Finn commented as he slid into the back of the taxi after Santana. Their flight had just landed about thirty minutes ago and they were now heading to the Latina's apartment to get settled in. Well, actually, it was kind of _their_ apartment now.

Finn was extremely glad that his parents had so willingly agreed to let him go. Not that he needed their permission or anything, but he just felt that he needed their acceptance. In the end, they claimed that it was a great opportunity for him to experience new things and to reunite with his step brother and friends. Luckily, they didn't ask him for the reason for his sudden change in location.

"We already know each other." Santana stated in a matter-of-fact tone, throwing him an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"Yeah, who we were four years ago… I'm talking about who we are now." he retorted with a smile.

Santana quickly told the driver the address to her apartment building before turning her attention back to the tall man. "What do you want to know?"

A thoughtful look crossed his features – which she happened to find cute – before he asked, "What do you do for a living?"

She laughed at the formal way that he presented the question. "I actually sing a couple of nights a week at a small club that's a few blocks from my building. Occasionally, I'll audition for a role in a play, but that's more for fun. I'm definitely not as serious as Rachel or Kurt when it comes to Broadway."

"That's really cool!" he exclaimed with an accommodating goofy grin. After a second, he asked another question. "Are you single?"

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I wasn't." she shot back defensively. Okay, that was a lie. She would sleep with him under any given circumstance.

"Oh, uh, r-right." Finn stuttered, caught off guard by her change of tone.

The next few minutes were silent before he spoke again. "I'll try to help with the rent as soon as possible. I just need to find a job first."

Santana looked away from the window and met his gaze. "You don't have to. I'm doing pretty well money wise."

He instantly shook his head. "I still want to pay for my half. It's the least that I can do after you offered to take me in."

"It isn't a problem." she assured him honestly with a smile. Unintentionally, she stated, "I want you here."

Before she could fret over thinking that he took that the wrong way, Finn grinned and said cheerfully, "I want to be here."

They looked at one another with identical smiles on their faces for a few seconds before abruptly turning away.

* * *

"Finn Hudson!" An extremely excited voice yelled as soon as Finn and Santana stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey-" He abruptly cut his greeting off when the small girl practically attacked him. "… Rachel."

"I can't believe that you're here! I've missed you so much!" Finn nodded along as the diva began to babble on about, well, pretty much everything that he's missed.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too, Rach." Santana remarked sarcastically as she walked up and stood next to Finn.

"Oh, hi San! I've missed you, too!" Rachel chirped immediately, though she continued to hug Finn.

When her vise-like grip began to feel like it was cutting off his circulation, Finn started to panic.

Just when he was considering throwing her off of him or some other drastic measure, he heard a voice say loudly, "Hudson, are you trying to steal my woman?"

This, thankfully, caused Rachel to release him and step away. Finn tossed Puck an extremely grateful look, which received an apologetic smile from his friend.

"It's good to see you, bro." Puck said seriously before pulling his best friend in for a quick bro-hug.

"You too, man." Finn replied sincerely as he patted him on the back and pulled away.

Looking him up and down, he chuckled before saying, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look exactly the same."

"Thank you." the man with the Mohawk replied with a smirk on his face. "I am well aware that my extremely handsome looks haven't left me."

"Of course they haven't." Rachel chimed in affectionately before walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss.

At this, Finn smiled. "I'm glad to see that you two are still together."

"Me too." Rachel replied warmly as Puck wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you two, uh, you know…" Finn trailed off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. He didn't exactly want to ask the question point blank, but, luckily, Rachel caught on to what he was hinting at.

"No." she answered nonchalantly. After a second, a grin appeared on her face as she lifted her left hand and held it out to him. "But we're engaged!"

Seeing the ring that was nestled on her hand caused a painful ache to pass through his chest. Unfortunately, it caused him to think of Quinn once more. More specifically, it caused him to think of the plans that he had made days before he came home. Like he did with the promise ring, he was going to work until he could afford an engagement ring for the blonde. He was going to propose to her. He was going to start a family with her. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. That idea of a perfect life was shattered now, much like his heart.

There had never been a time when he was so thankful of his composition skills; otherwise he would've broken down by now- again. With a genuine smile on his face, he claimed, "I'm really happy for you guys. When's the wedding?"

"November." the brunette replied happily with a soft sigh. "The idea of a wedding in the fall really appeals to me. I absolutely adore that season. It provides a large selection to choose from for different themes. I was thinking…" Like always, Finn just couldn't stay tuned in to Rachel for long. He nodded when he felt that he needed to before casting confused glances at Puck, who was usually staring at the diva lovingly. When he subtly glanced at Santana, she smirked at him with humor shining in her eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Rachel inquired about three minutes later with an expectant look on her face.

"It, uh, sounds great! I'm looking forward to it." Finn responded cheerfully. However, he had no idea what she had been talking about.

"I hate to interrupt," Santana began, not sounding sorry at all, "but we have one more little surprise planned for this evening. Follow me."

Finn leaned down to grab the luggage before following behind the others.

After a short walk, the small group stopped in front of a door with the numbers _925_ engraved on it. Santana pulled out a key and unlocked the door before stepping aside and motioning Finn forward. He stared at her in confusion before slowly walking up to the door. Not sure about what he was supposed to do, he simply stood there.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to open the damn door?" Santana demanded, rolling her eyes in the process.

The still somewhat confused man nodded his head once before opening the door. He hadn't expected the lights to be on, so he was forced to shut his eyes for a couple of seconds. When he reopened them, he found two familiar well-dressed men standing a little ways away from him.

"Welcome to your new home!" they exclaimed in unison.

Instantly, Finn dropped the bags he was carrying and marched up to the two men before giving them each a hug.

When he pulled away, he laughed and stated, "Hey Kurt, Blaine. What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't the wonderful Miss Lopez tell you that we lived in this fine city?" Kurt asked in confusion, shooting a look behind the tall man.

"Yeah, she did." Finn replied, nodding his head in confirmation. "I just thought that you'd be performing or something…"

Kurt looked at him with an amused smile gracing his features. "I'm flattered that you expect so much from me, but the musical that I'm in is still in the rehearsal stages of production…"

"… As is mine." Blaine finished. Kurt gave his boyfriend an affectionate smile and reached for his hand, which Blaine instantly took in his own.

"Awesome." Finn replied casually, beginning to feel like he was intruding.

"Yo, giant, get your ass moving!" Puck hollered from the hallway.

Finn laughed when he heard a muffled groan followed by a chiding "Manners, Noah," from Rachel. However, he listened and picked up the bags once more before setting them down in the living room and plopping down on a couch.

As the others shuffled in and took a seat on one of the other available couches, he examined the apartment. He had to admit that it was very nice. Just from where he was sitting he could see a fancy-looking kitchen, a door that he assumed led to a bathroom, and a hallway. He was also pretty pleased to find a flat screen TV located on the wall of the beige-painted living room. _'I wonder what it'd be like to play Halo on __**that**__.'_ he mused to himself.

"Finnocence." Santana repeated with an annoyed sigh as she began to snap her fingers in front of the clearly zoned out man.

"W-what?" he sputtered, alarmed.

A smile tugged at the Latina's lips while she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," he began with a sigh, "Just that this is a really nice apartment. And, uh… I was kind of… Xbox."

"You're still interested in games?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey!" Puck shouted from across the room defensively. "The new games that they have now are pretty bad ass!" Moving his gaze to Finn, he added, "Dude, you definitely have to try the new Call of Duty. It's fucking amazing!"

Rachel shot her fiancé a hard look and he smiled at her before muttering a quiet "sorry."

"Please, San?" Finn pouted.

"My apartment is too classy for those stupid pieces of plastic." she remarked, fighting the smile that was attempting to appear on her face.

"You mean _our_ apartment." he corrected her with a victorious smirk on his face. "If we can get one, I promise that I'll teach you how to play."

She couldn't fight the smile any longer. "Why would I want to play a child's game?"

"Because they're fun." he replied with a shrug. "And I happen to remember a time when we went to see a _child's_ _movie_."

"You promised that you wouldn't bring that up." the Latina retorted playfully, although she was extremely pleased that he still remembered.

Finn's only response was to smirk.

During the duo's playful banter, the remaining people in the room cast uneasy glances at one another. All of them, of course, knew that Finn would be living with Santana for a little while, but none of them knew the reason _why_.

"Okay, here's the deal," Santana began in a very serious tone, "I will get you your little game box as long as you promise to clean up after yourself and _swear_ to leave the damn toilet seat down."

"I'm not a kid or a pet." he commented teasingly.

She hit his shoulder. "Deal or no deal?"

"That's a good show." he remarked, just to be a smart ass.

"Finn." she warned.

He smiled as he said, "That's my name."

"Alright, no game for-"

"Deal! Deal! I-I accept your offer." he replied hastily. A second passed before he added smugly, "You still have to play, though."

Not wanting to get into this argument again, she simply nodded her once, ignoring the look of victory that crossed his face.

"So…" Kurt drawled after about a minute, "I really am glad that you're here, Finn, but I'm a little confused as to why."

Moving his gaze from Santana, Finn looked around the room - noticing that everybody was nodding in agreement - before settling his gaze on his brother. "W-what do you mean?"

Kurt smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on his vest before reiterating his question. "What are you doing here?"

With a sigh, Finn dropped his gaze. "I want to start fresh."

"Why?" Everybody, aside from Santana, asked in unison.

Finn cast a helpless look at the woman sitting next to him. She offered him a small smile before resting her hand on his arm.

Slightly comforted, he lifted his head and met the eyes of his curious friends. "Quinn and I… broke up." It hurt a thousand times more to say it out loud. It made it _real_.

The room was suddenly filled with silence. None of them expected to hear _that_.

"I-I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel piped up after about a minute.

"Yeah, dude… I always thought that you two would definitely last." Puck chimed in, a sympathetic look on his face.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a worried look with one another.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked gently.

"Last night." Finn replied solemnly before hanging his head and staring at the floor.

Knowing his boyfriend, Blaine knew that Kurt was most likely going to bombard the heartbroken man with questions. Before his boyfriend could speak again, he squeezed his hand and stated, "We really are sorry to hear that, Finn. Obviously, we're devastated to hear the news, but you don't have to tell us any details unless you want to."

Finn nodded in acknowledgement but chose to remain silent.

In attempt to lighten the mood, Rachel asked, "How does take-out and a movie sound?"

When everybody murmured in agreement, including Finn, she nodded once and turned her head to face her fiancé. "Noah, you go get the food, and I'll pick up the movie."

"Why me?" Puck complained.

Rachel sighed before leaning over and whispering something into his ear. Instantly, the man shot up off the couch and made his way toward the door.

"Thai or Chinese?" he hollered over his shoulder.

"Chinese." Everybody replied instantly.

Puck nodded before disappearing out the door.

"What movie would you all like to watch?" the diva asked politely.

"Not a romance movie, please." Finn muttered to himself, but Rachel caught the comment anyway.

"How about a scary movie..?" Rachel suggested loudly. Hearing no objections, she said a quiet farewell before picking up her purse and leaving the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana immediately turned their attention to Finn, who was still hunched over.

Starting to become worried, Santana gently lifted his head and turned his face toward hers. When she saw the distressed look on his face, she sighed and pulled him up off the couch.

Finn looked at her with slight confusion, but she didn't see it because she had looked over at the couple sitting on the other sofa and said quietly, "We'll be right back." She then led Finn down the hallway and opened one of the doors.

"Why are we in a bedroom?" he asked in an uninterested tone.

Santana closed the door before turning around and answering his question by pressing her lips to his.

He stared at her in astonishment the second that she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"It worked." she replied, ignoring his question.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he asked dumfounded, "What worked?"

"You aren't acting like a zombie anymore." she stated with a small smile.

Finn exhaled slowly and looked away. "I can't help it."

"I know." she murmured softly, absentmindedly bringing her hand up and running it through his hair.

"Why can't I just get over her? Like… just delete her from my memory." he muttered.

"Because deep down, you don't want to." Santana replied, even though it hurt to say it.

Slowly, Finn brought his gaze back to hers. "I'm trying."

"I know." she repeated. "It has only been a day, though. It's going to take longer than that."

He nodded his head before eying her lips. She noticed this and moved her hand down to rest it on the side of his face.

"I'm here if you need any help." she whispered, her voice becoming slightly shaky. That was definitely unusual for her.

"Thanks." Finn replied, smiling. Impulsively, he leaned toward her.

When his lips were inches away from hers, he murmured, "Friends with benefits, right?"

"Right." Santana confirmed weakly.

This time, she was the one to close the distance.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!(: Uhm, this time I really am serious about updating being slower. School starts in one day and that's when everything starts to become hectic... Oh, and I haven't finished my assignments yet, either. Procrastination is the best! But I will try my best to update as soon as possible! Until next time :-]**


	4. Enchanted

**A/N: Well, since today has been like a Fuinn story updating montage, I decided to join in on the fun! Or the Fuinn. Hehe. Anyway, this chapter is more or less the last transition before I get to the interesting stuff. I apologize for any mistakes that there may be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

Once the last bag was placed in the back of the car, a soft smile appeared on the young blonde's face. The previous two months had been absolute torture for Quinn. After finally finding a small stepping stone for her… _plan_, she had to wait until graduation came around to execute it. Maybe what she was about to do was classified somewhere along the lines of absolutely ludicrous, but that's just what love did to people.

She had just slid into the passenger seat and shut the door when she was bombarded with another frantically worried question from her companion. "Are you sure that you want to do this, sweetie?"

Sighing, she turned her head and faced the older woman. "I don't _want_ to, mom, I _have_ to."

"Most college graduates would be rejoicing at the fact that they made it, not packing up the day of and heading off to a new city." her mother stated fretfully as she started the car.

"Tell me; is Finn in New York City? Yes or no?" Quinn inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"He is." Judy confirmed reluctantly. "Carol told me so herself."

The increasingly anxious blonde nodded her head. "Then that's where I have to go."

"Do you know where he lives? I didn't receive that information." Judy replied apologetically.

"No, but there are plenty of people that I can ask- Kurt or Rachel will definitely know."

The car filled with silence for a few seconds before the older woman asked gently, "Honey, what exactly do you plan on doing once you get there?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Quinn admitted honestly, turning her head to look out the window. "All I know is that I have to be there."

Shooting her daughter a worried glance, Judy inquired, "Do you even know where you'll be staying?"

"That I do." she replied with a smile. "I've stayed at Santana's apartment so many times that I'm practically an estranged roommate."

"You did give her notice that you're coming, right?" her mother inquired in a patronizing tone, expecting her daughter to remember her manners.

A slightly embarrassed look crossed the younger blonde's features. "Not exactly…" Deciding that she didn't want to hear her mother's chiding lecture, she quickly added, "But I'm positive that she won't mind."

"It's not polite to invite yourself into another person's home." Judy reminded her daughter in a somewhat scolding tone. "How do you know that she doesn't have a new roommate? Or, possibly, a significant other living with her?"

"A significant other?" Quinn mocked sarcastically with a small giggle. "Mom, we don't live in the 1800's. Anyway, she would've told me if there was someone living with her."

"And when was the last time that you two have talked to one another?" her mother persisted.

"About four months ago. Why?"

Judy sighed softly. "A lot can change in four months, Quinnie."

"I'm well aware of how quickly things can change." she retorted harshly. Softening her voice, she added, "Things don't really change with San, though. Everything's going to be fine."

The older woman nodded her head in acknowledgement, though she didn't completely believe her daughter. She was worried that her already dejected little girl was going to get her hopes up only to be disappointed.

* * *

"Thank you." Quinn replied graciously to the flight attendant as soon as they handed her a diet soda.

After making herself comfortable in the seat, she leaned her head back and let out a long sigh. Okay, actually being on the plane (her mother didn't want to drive the whole way and there really was no need for a car in the city, right? So much traffic…) made her think that it was definitely a bit too much to chase after a guy who had made it clear that he didn't want to see you ever again, but it really was the best idea that she had. The fact that she couldn't follow through with her plan until two months after the said man broke up with her was definitely unfortunate. Despite all of her attempts to prevent it, she couldn't help but have unwanted, troubling thoughts cross her mind concerning him. _'What if mom is right? If things could become screwed up in a matter of seconds, what could happen within a whole two months? What if he feels nothing but hate for me? What if he found someone else? What if he __**loves**__ someone else?' _

Becoming increasingly sick from these discouraging 'What if' thoughts, Quinn quickly forced her mind to shift to a more tolerable topic: New York City.

When she had found out that her… ex… had moved away from Lima, she was more than a little surprised. It's not that she had expected him to stay there forever, it's just that… well, she had always believed that she'd be there with him if the time came to leave the cozy little town for a new location. Call her conceited, but she had a very strong feeling that he had left because of her. If she was the one responsible for ruining the comfort that the man - who loved his family more than anything - could seek in his own hometown… this thought caused her to feel a great deal of repulsion toward herself.

Not wanting to think about more things that she had possibly ruined for him and make herself get off of the plane right then, she pulled out her iPod, setting it to shuffle. Sighing softly, she placed the ear buds in her ears and closed her eyes, praying that the music could take away her worries, if only for a forty minute plane ride.

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laugher, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…"_

As the chorus of the song began to play, Quinn's mind immediately drifted to that very first day when she had laid eyes on the boy who would have her heart forever.

* * *

_"We are totally going to be the most envied girls in our grade." Santana stated smugly before sauntering into the Spanish classroom, making sure to keep her chin up, chest out, and hips swaying._

_Quinn giggled as she made a much less exaggerated entrance into the room with a very confused looking Brittany following her. It was the first day of their freshman year and they had been the only three girls in their grade to make it onto the Cheerios. The young blonde was only vaguely paying attention to the heads that turned her way as she made her way toward the middle of the room and took a seat next to her Latina friend._

_"Not much variety in here." the raven-haired girl muttered, disappointment dripping off of each word that she said._

_Being that class didn't start for a few minutes, Quinn decided to take her time and look around the room. After she completed a rotation, she had to agree with her friend. There was a complete and utter lack of attractive guys. Not that she was paying specific attention to them or anything..._

_Her eyes wandered once more. When she came to her senses, she realized that her gaze had landed on a boy with a Mohawk. At first she thought that he was somewhat cute, but when she noticed that he was eying the three cheerleaders with a smirk in plain view, that thought vanished. Instantly, she looked away in repulsion. She really hoped that all of the guys at this school weren't like that._

_In a bored manner, she began to absentmindedly flip through the Spanish textbook that sat in front of her. Just when she was about to strike up a pointless conversation with her two friends, something caught her attention. Well, someone._

_"Sup, bro?" the boy with the Mohawk greeted a rather tall boy who had just entered the room._

_"Hey, Puck." the taller boy replied cheerfully as he took a seat next to him._

_Almost at once, Quinn was completely drawn to the boy. At first, he might not appear like anything special, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of his chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't move her eyes away from him._

_"W-who's that?" the blonde stuttered, a blush instantly appearing on her face due to her school-girl attitude._

_Santana looked up from her nails and vaguely glanced at the table with whom her friend was referring to. Moving her attention back to her nails, she stated, "The boy who keeps looking at us like we're pieces of meat is Noah Puckerman, although everybody calls him Puck, and the skyscraper is named Finn Hudson."_

_A soft smile appeared on her face. 'Finn Hudson.'_

_When the Latina moved her gaze back to her friend and noticed that she was still staring at the table with the two boys, a wicked smirk instantly appeared on her face. "Which one do you like?"_

_Snapping her attention to her fellow Cheerio, Quinn asked innocently, "What are you talking about?"_

_Santana sighed in exasperation. "Are you staring at the hottie or the giant?"_

_"Don't call him that." Quinn shot back defensively, not knowing why she did._

_Her friend nodded, amusement decorating her features, before turning her head and hollering, "Hudson, get your tall ass over here!"_

_Confused, the brown-haired boy turned around and stared at the Latina. When she waved him over impatiently, he shared a look with his friend before getting up and walking over to her hesitantly._

_"Hi, Santana." Finn greeted with a small smile before moving his gaze to the blonde sitting next to her. When his eyes locked with her hazel ones, all he could do was stare._

_As soon as Santana realized that the two were having one of those 'moments' that only happened in movies, she began to laugh. The two teenagers broke their trance and stared at her_

_"I-I'm sorry," the girl sputtered between laughing fits before calming down. Clearing her throat, she stated, "Gigantor, I'd like for you to meet my friend, Quinn. She's new to Lima."_

_The now nervous boy turned his attention to the blonde once more. "Uh, h-hi. I-I'm…" he paused, literally forgetting his own name and being forced to rack his brain for it. "Finn. I'm F-Finn Hu-Hudson." he choked out. Hearing Puck snickering from behind him caused his face to begin to flush._

_"Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray." she replied with a small giggle as she held out her hand. She couldn't help but think how cute he was._

_Hastily, Finn reached out and shook her hand. The moment that they touched, they both felt a feeling of warmth from the contact. Momentarily forgetting his embarrassment, he looked at the girl in awe and felt the corner of his lip arch up._

_Seeing the lopsided grin on his face caused a fluttering to start in Quinn's stomach and her heart to beat faster._

_"Bro, come here!" were the words that caused the two to retract their hands at the same time and their trance to be broken._

_"One second!" Finn called over his shoulder. Turning his attention back to Quinn, he cleared his throat and said in his best attempt at a cool voice, "I'll see you around."_

_His attempt didn't work. Not by a long shot._

_"I'm looking forward to it." Quinn replied with a laughing smile._

_The tall boy looked at the beautiful girl for a few more seconds before giving a little wave and heading back to his seat, trying his best to prevent the exuberant look that was fighting to appear on his face._

_Quinn stared after him for a second longer, a happy sigh escaping her lips, before turning her attention to Santana. Noticing the knowing look on her face, she raised an eyebrow questioningly._

_"Someone's in love." the Latina sang in an overly-sweet tone._

_A deep blush instantly appeared on the cheerleader's face as she stated, "Don't be ridiculous."_

_"You two should get together." Brittany piped up; averting her gaze away from the notebook page with Lord Tubbington doodled all over it._

_Curious, Quinn looked at her and asked, "Why?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" the girl replied, a blank look – that happened to be her trademark – on her face._

_Slowly, the other blonde shook her head, indicating that she had no idea what she was referring to._

_"Finn and Quinn." Brittany stated, smiling._

_"And..?" Quinn returned, knitting her eyebrows together._

_Santana laughed softly, muttering, "Even I get it."_

_Not hearing her friend, Quinn stared intently at Brittany, willing her to explain._

_Looking at the other blonde in confusion, Brittany said seriously, "Your names sound the same. That is definitely a sign that you two are meant to be together. If Lord Tubbington was here, he would totally agree. He gives out really great relationship advice. Unfortunately, he's booked for the next few weeks, but I could put in a good word for you."_

_"That isn't a reason for us to date, Brit." she replied, giggling. She didn't even bother to try to understand what the girl had said about her cat. Calming down and becoming serious, she claimed, "Anyway, I don't date."_

_"Please." Santana scoffed._

_Taken aback, Quinn snapped her head to the side and shot a glare at her. "What?"_

_The fierce cheerleader just shook her head and looked away, muttering, "Someone's in denial."_

_When the girl sitting next to her didn't reply, Quinn rolled her eyes and decided to stare intently at the front of the room, waiting for the teacher to arrive. However, her perseverance to stay focused failed when she found that her gaze was gradually drifting to the boy with the chocolate brown eyes and the heart-stopping smile. The boy that she had met a mere two minutes earlier and already had an increasingly overwhelming effect on her…_

* * *

Quinn still had that memory fresh in her mind, despite all of the years that had past. She found that a rapidly appearing smile was making its way onto her face. It was amazing to think how an encounter that was so innocent could turn into what it's become. But it wasn't over. There had to be a happy ending to their story, right?

As the last lines of the song blasted in her ears, her smile fell and she began to doubt that thought, if only for a few seconds.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you…"_

* * *

**Song: Enchanted - Taylor Swift; She has a song for like, everything, I swear... Uhm, well, incase you're wondering, my intentions are to cause all hell to break loose. How? That's for me to write and you to find out!(; To answer a question, yes there will be Fuinn. Just not in the way you may be thinking. Updating will become even slower due to school picking up and a recent illness in the family. I'll try to update whenever I can, though. Well, it would be very appreciated if you left a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

**A/N: Well, I decided to write one more chapter before I get overwhelmed with school and such. As promised, this is one of the more interesting chapters. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Warning: PG-13 **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"I don't even know what the hell this game is about or what I'm doing and yet I'm _still_ beating you." Santana commented with a smirk, her eyes not leaving the screen as she continued to click controls on the Xbox controller.

"It's about warfare, San." Finn replied, trying to hide his smile. "I thought that you would've known that considering its called _Modern Warfare 3_ and all."

At that, she scoffed. "Whatever. All I know is that I am way better than you."

"Totally." he responded casually.

A few seconds of tension passed before Santana jumped up and exclaimed victoriously, "HA! I win AGAIN."

Finn threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't know how you're so good. I bet you could even beat Puck."

She placed a finger on her chin. "You know, I think I- wait a second… Finn, did you let me win?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently, a small smile on his face.

Santana stared him down until he finally cracked and began laughing.

"You asshole!" she yelled, crossing her hands over her chest. "Have you been letting me win every single time we played?"

"Of course not." he sputtered between laughing fits. "You've just been beating me while I'm purposely not playing my best."

"I can't believe this." Santana fumed angrily. Instantly, she grabbed a pillow from the couch and began hitting him.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" the suddenly frightened man exclaimed, putting his arms up to shield himself.

She continued to beat him as she stated, "Revenge."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an idea popped into Finn's head. While she was bringing the pillow back to swing once more, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the couch. Not expecting the sudden retaliation, Santana dropped the pillow in the process.

This was one of the times when he relished in having more strength because it was extremely easy to flip them, causing him to be able to trap her beneath him. He laughed when he noticed that she was glaring up at him. "Are you going to behave?"

In response, she simply scoffed.

Gradually, a smirk began to grow on his face. "You asked for it." And with that said, he leaned down and kissed the expanse of her neck. He made sure that he took his time and switched up his routine, sometimes placing soft kisses, sometimes running his tongue lightly across her skin. After spending about a minute, he made his way back up to her ear.

"How about now?" he whispered.

A shiver went down her spine, but Santana still managed to shake her head.

'_Damn, she's stubborn.'_ he thought to himself in amusement, although he was definitely not complaining. Slowly, he licked the shell of her ear before moving his attention back to her neck. This time, he decided to leave a mark. He was more than satisfied when he heard her moan in content.

Making his way up to her lips, he gave her a hard kiss before pulling away.

Instantly, a pout came across Santana's features. Lacing her fingers into his hair, she attempted to pull him back down, but he wouldn't budge.

"Please?" she whispered in a tone mixed with seduction and desperation.

Finn smiled before murmuring, "If you behave."

"But is that really what you want?" she shot back. Absentmindedly, she brought her hand down to stroke his cheek affectionately.

It was times like these when Finn felt, without a doubt, _good_. He would forget that he just recently had his heart broken by the woman he had loved more than anything (though he would never forget _her_; he couldn't no matter how many times he tried). Sure, it was two months ago, but that was still a very short time. At least it was to him. Anyway, Santana was able to make him forget that. She made him feel… normal, not broken. He liked her. Yeah… he liked her a lot.

"C-can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly. A slight nod of her head indicated yes.

Taking a deep breath, he inquired, "What would you say to taking our current relationship a step further?"

Immediately, excitement began to build in the raven-haired woman. "As in..?"

A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he asked softly, "Santana Lopez, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." she replied a little too quickly, an unwanted blush instantly creeping up on her cheeks. She couldn't believe that this was happening; that he was finally giving her a chance- giving _them_ a chance. This day had been long awaited for over five years. It was surreal to actually be able to call him _hers _now. Obviously not in the overly possessive way, though.

Finn stared down at her in awe. She looked absolutely beautiful. After all the time that he'd known her, this was another thing that he had never seen her do. Like always, he liked it. Because he liked her.

Feeling like he had been staring for too long, he leaned down and kissed her more passionately than he had before.

Santana was just about to deepen the kiss when she heard a light knock on the door. She was hoping that her _boyfriend_ (it felt so good to be able to call him that) didn't hear it, but, unfortunately, he did.

Finn reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled away, offering her an apologetic smile.

"We can pick this up later." he murmured before kissing her one more time and sitting up.

She sighed but nodded in acceptance before sitting up as well. Before standing up, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She wasn't exactly one known for showing affection, but it just came naturally to her when she was with him. When he smiled at her, she felt a lot better about committing her act of fondness.

With a smile on her face, she stood up and walked over to the door. She didn't even think to look through the peep hole, assuming that it was Rachel or possibly Kurt. However, when she opened the door, it was definitely not somebody that she expected. At the moment, it was somebody that she _definitely_ didn't want to fucking see. Her smile immediately disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled, casting anxious glances behind her.

"Hi, San, it's so good to see you too."

Sighing, Santana did her best to block the view behind her before saying, "Hi, Q. Sorry about that, I'm just-"

"Busy." Quinn finished in amusement, eying her friend's neck.

Confused, the Latina placed her hand gingerly against her neck. Suddenly, her eyes widened. _'Never have I regretted a hickey so much.'_

"It's not what you think-"

Once again, the blonde cut her off. "You don't have to explain anything. It's my fault for showing up out of the blue. I should've called."

"Fuck yes you should have." Santana muttered under her breath. Piping up, she repeated her earlier question. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn blinked and stared at her friend in disbelief. "Can't a girl visit her best friend?"

"Yeah, of course." she answered quickly. "But, uh, for just a day or..?"

"I wouldn't leave right after graduation just to visit for a day." the blonde remarked, rolling her eyes. "I was hoping to stay for at least a month or so."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Quinn replied slowly. "That's okay with you, isn't it?"

"With me, yeah, but…"

"But what?" she wondered, starting to become curious. When the Latina didn't reply, she decided to press. "Do you already have a roommate?"

Looking at the wall of the hallway, Santana nodded once. "Yes."

"Oh… who?"

"Someone." the raven-haired woman stated quietly.

Quinn stared at her in confusion. "Just tell me, San. I won't be mad."

Santana looked at the floor and muttered, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Just then, an all too familiar voice to the both of them yelled from within the room, "What's taking so long? I want to play some more COD with you!"

Santana released an exasperated sigh as she rested her head against the doorframe. She risked a glance at her friend and immediately regretted it.

There were so many feelings and thoughts running through Quinn's mind as soon as she heard _his_ voice. However, the dominant emotion on her face was, strangely, anger. The main question running through her head revolved around the lines of 'What the fuck is he doing _here_?'

"Why is he here?" Quinn asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I… we're friends and he asked for a place to stay." Santana fibbed solemnly.

Quinn stared at her in disbelief. Sure, she knew that they were friends, but there was no way that they could be _this_ close within such a short amount of time. Even Santana had boundaries when it came to living with a guy. Suddenly, suspicion flared through her. The hickey that she had noticed earlier looked fairly fresh… _'No, I'm just being paranoid again. There's no way in hell that he would be with her…'_ She told herself this with confidence, ignoring the fact that she had also never in a million years believed that he would break-up with her again, yet he did. No, she wasn't going to start throwing around accusations without any actual evidence, even if she felt obligated to do it. She had to do the mature thing. Forcing a smile, she claimed, "That's… nice."

The ravened-haired woman eyed her friend doubtfully. "I guess."

For the next few seconds, the two women stared at one another awkwardly, fidgeting ever so slightly.

Clearing her throat, Quinn decided to ask something rather risky. After all, she did come here on a mission. "Could I still stay here?"

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea." Santana answered quickly, effectively hiding her alarm and panic.

Putting on her best hurt façade, the blonde began to play the guilt card. "I don't really have anywhere else to stay, though. I guess it's a little unfortunate that he's here, but I was really hoping to hang out with my bestie of over eight years. Are you really going to turn me away?"

'_Don't give in. Be the bitch that you're proud to be!'_ the Latina chanted to herself. She didn't want her relationship with Finn to start out with a speedy interference from his ex girlfriend. Unfortunately, the part of her that cared about Quinn as a best friend completely won out over the part that hated her so much at the moment.

"Fine." she sighed. "Let me just let him know. I don't need my, uhm, roommate getting pissed at me." Without tossing another glance at the blonde, she turned on her heel and made her over to the man engaged in an intense game of _Capture the Flag_.

"Don't hate me, but we're kind of going to have an unwanted guest around for a little while."

"What do you mean, babe?" he muttered half-interested, his attention not wavering from the television.

Santana exhaled slowly before motioning the woman in the door to come in.

At the indication to come forward from her friend, Quinn took a deep breath and walked further into the room. She couldn't believe that things turned out like this, but she was going to make the most of it. Staying within the same apartment as him could definitely work to her benefit.

As soon as her eyes landed on the man who was still engrossed in the game, a smile appeared on her features. It made her feel a little better to not have to worry about being the cause for ruining his very childlike and innocent personality that made him who he is. Once she had joined Santana in standing next to the side of the couch at which Finn was sitting at, she stopped and looked at him, not saying a word.

A wide smirk came across Finn's face when he read the final score on the screen. This had by far been one of his best games. After setting the controller down, he was well aware that someone had now joined Santana. Glancing up, he first smiled at his girlfriend before turning his attention to the woman standing beside her. He froze.

'_Déjà vu__ much?'_ Quinn thought to herself humorlessly while she met the man's suddenly emotion induced eyes.

"She's going to be staying here?" Finn asked dryly, moving his gaze back to his girlfriend.

She threw him an extremely apologetic look. "She needs a place to stay."

"There isn't an open bedroom for her to stay in." he pointed out a little smugly.

Immediately, Quinn's eyes showed a great deal of hurt. The minute of thinking that she had used to process her new living arrangements never caused her to consider that he'd act like this when he found out. Shocked, sure, but persistent to get her to leave already? Was it possible that he really hated her?

"But there is a couch for you to sleep on." Santana replied quietly.

Finn stared at her incredulously. Less than five minutes ago, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Now she was kicking him out of his room and not even offering to share hers? Before he could get buried in worried thoughts, an idea of what she was trying to do popped into his head. Considering the fact that the 'Scary Quinn' he disliked so much hadn't appeared yet, he assumed that Santana hadn't told her about their recent change in relationship. He was a little disappointed, but he understood. In fact, he was somewhat relieved. It wasn't that he was ashamed, but he just didn't really want Quinn to know. Not while she was living with them.

"O-okay." he replied quietly. Turning his attention back to the still strikingly beautiful blonde, he murmured half-heartedly, "It's great to see you."

"You too." she whispered, staring at the floor.

There was only so much of the following seconds of awkward silence that Santana could take before saying loudly, "Q, come with me and help me get your room situated. I'm sure that Finnocence is going to want his things out of there."

Quinn nodded numbly before following after her friend, becoming increasingly overwhelmed with many different thoughts.

* * *

"You work here, San?" Quinn wondered, looking around the cozy little club in admiration. After moving in and a few hours of very uncomfortable silence accompanied with awkward small talk, Santana had made an announcement that she had to get to work. She then demanded that Quinn and Finn come with her. Not even their apologetic declines and blatant comments of not wanting to go could get them out of coming. Now, here they were, sitting at a small cocktail table. The only two who seemed to be engaging in conversation were the blonde and the Latina, as Finn decided to completely withdraw from any interaction with them.

"Yup." Santana confirmed with a soft smile on her face. "It isn't much, but it's really grown on me."

Quinn smiled and nodded before asking, "So, how have you been in the past few months?" The question was directed at Santana, but she found that her eyes were on Finn, who was still unwilling to meet her gaze.

Santana noticed this and had to force herself not to snap at her friend. "I've been great. What about you?"

"Fine." Quinn fibbed with a tight smile, turning her gaze back to Santana. "I'm just glad that I'm finally finished with college."

"And how was your fancy little graduation?" Santana asked.

At that, Finn stopped looking at the bland tabletop and picked his head up to look at the recent college graduate.

"Fairly boring." she replied with a small laugh. "You'd think that it would be somewhat interesting, but nope."

Santana joined in on the laughter before wondering, "What are you going to do with your Yale-certified photography skills?"

"Photography?" Finn asked in confusion. The last he had heard, she was well bent on acting.

"After my first year, I discovered that I really didn't want to pursue acting anymore. I've always been interested in photography, but I just never really thought of becoming an actual photographer. Anyway, since I needed to find a new major, I decided to take a chance on it. As it turns out, I'm not too bad. It's been my major and comforting hobby ever since." Quinn explained, as if she could read his mind.

The tall man nodded, a small smile on his face. He was happy that she found something that she liked to do. "That's cool."

She smiled in response, glad to have gotten some sort of positive reaction from him, and directed her attention once more to Santana. "I'm not really sure what I'm going to do as a permanent thing, but since I'm in this fantastic city, I'm sure that I'll come up with an idea."

"New York does really well at inspiring people." Santana agreed. Just when she was about to say more, a voice summoned her from the stage.

"Well, that's my cue. I've got to do a sound check and get dressed. They should start serving drinks in about thirty minutes and the club opens in about forty-five. Play nice." And with that, she got up from the stool and left the two to sit by themselves.

Quinn looked at Finn, who had gone back to avoiding her gaze. She sighed. "How have you been, Finn?"

"I've been absolutely wonderful." he replied sarcastically.

"Can you at least be mature enough to look at me?" she demanded. There was an unpreventable eye roll to accommodate her words.

Finn snapped his gaze to hers. "Happy?"

"No." Quinn replied instantly. "Why do you insist on not talking to me?"

"Why did you insist on barging in on my life again?" he retorted hotly.

At that, a flash of hurt flickered into the blonde's eyes. "I didn't know that you'd be staying with her."

"But you could've decided to stay somewhere else – like with Rachel and Puck – but you didn't. You decided to make things even harder for me just when I finally started to move on."

When Quinn couldn't find any words to reply to that, Finn continued. "Quinn, after what you did, can you really expect that I'll just forgive you because you show up at my - well, Santana's - doorstep?" She tried to speak then, but he didn't allow her to. "Obviously I won't. I'm done with forgiving people when all they're going to do is fuck up again and make me regret ever giving them another chance. I've given you _three_ chances. That sounds a lot like three strikes and you're out. And, to be honest, I'm okay with things ending like that." The last part was a lie, but he wasn't going to admit it. Especially not to himself.

At this point, Quinn was on the verge of tears, but she was determined not to cry in front of him. "I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness, Finn. Things aren't always about you. I didn't know that you were staying with Santana, but I'm not going to leave just because you're here. I've been friends with her long enough to not allow some guy to get in the way of spending time with her."

"Some guy?" he echoed in a disbelieving hurt tone, briefly forgetting what he said previously. "Is that really all I am to you?"

Quinn's heart was telling her not to say what she was going to, but she forced herself to go with her head. She looked into his eyes and told him one of the biggest lies of her life, even bigger than lying to him about Beth being his. "Yes." She didn't even wait to see his reaction before standing up and quickly making her way out the door.

Finn sat there, still staring at the spot at which she had been sitting with immense hurt in his eyes. He never thought that one word could make him feel so much pain. That seemed to be the only thing that Quinn Fabray inflicted on him lately.

* * *

As soon as she left the building, Quinn took refuge on a bench a little ways away from the club. Despite what had just happened, she was still going to stay and watch her best friend perform. She just didn't want to spend the remaining time waiting with Finn. Not when he was acting exactly how she wished that he never would.

She had been sitting on the bench for about twenty minutes when someone sat next to her. Without even looking at them, she knew who it was. However, she didn't say anything.

They sat together in silence for a little over five minutes before he said, "Hey."

"Hi." she murmured.

"I… I'm really sorry about what I said. It's just that I'm so surprised that you're here and… I don't know. I didn't mean what I said." Finn said quietly.

Quinn sighed softly. "It's okay." She wasn't going to challenge his last comment, even if she didn't believe it. "I'm sorry, too. I honestly didn't mean what I said about you being just some guy. You're so much more than that to me; you always will be. And I really didn't know that you were staying with her, but I'll find somewhere else to go if it'll make things better between us."

"Don't." he replied with a smile. "I was overreacting and being a complete ass. Sure, it might be a little… weird, but I don't mind. Maybe it'll give us a chance to get on a, uh, friendlier basis."

"Friends." she murmured bitterly under her breath. Facing him, she said, "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, the grin that she loved so much appearing on his face.

"Not hating me." she whispered, looking away immediately afterwards.

Finn stared at her in shock before grabbing her hand and waiting for her to look at him once more. When she did, he claimed, "I could never hate you, Quinn. Not even if I tried."

She nodded once, a smile gracing her lips, before looking down at their interlinked hands. It still felt so natural; so _right_. Her hand fit perfectly in his.

When Finn noticed her change in attention, he also looked down at their hands. He couldn't deny how much he liked it, just like he always had. _'Stop thinking like that. You're with Santana – a girl who didn't rip your heart out.'_ he reminded himself firmly. Abruptly, he pulled his hand away and stood up.

Quinn didn't even have time to look confused or hurt before the tall man pulled her up and led her back toward the club, tossing a, "It's almost time for her performance" over his shoulder.

* * *

"You were great!" Quinn and Finn exclaimed in unison once Santana had made her way over to them, wearing a gorgeous black and white dress.

The Latina eyed the two warily, not believing that they had gotten along throughout the past few hours. "Aren't I always?"

"Of course you are." Finn replied with a smile, saying it a little more affectionately than he should have at the moment. Nervously, he glanced at Quinn. A quiet sigh of relief escaped his lips when he noticed that she seemed to be completely oblivious to his tiny slip-up. _'At least I didn't add 'babe' to the end.'_ he thought to himself in encouragement.

"Drinks on me?" Quinn wondered, making a pointed look at the bar which was now overflowing with people.

Santana smirked. "You're so kind, Q. Surprise me?"

The blonde nodded before looking at Finn expectantly.

"Oh- I'm good."

She nodded once more before heading over to the bar.

"Dance with me?" Santana asked softly as soon as her friend was out of ear shot.

Finn's eyes instantly widened. "You know that I can't dance, San."

"That's true." she commented with a laugh. Discreetly taking hold of his hand, she said softly, "But I want to dance with my boyfriend. I don't even care if you're one of the world's crappiest dancers."

He chuckled softly. "You're going to regret it once I step all over your feet. My dancing is well known to cause injuries."

"I'm willing to risk my health for you." she replied, smiling.

After casting a worried glance behind him, Finn nodded and pulled his girlfriend toward the middle of the dance floor. The song that was playing over the speakers was slow, which was a big relief to him. He didn't even want to imagine what Santana would do if he accidentally whacked her across the face or something during one of those upbeat, rowdy songs. Another plus to a slow song was that it allowed the two to talk. After placing his hands on her waist, he asked, "What are we going to do?"

She rested her hands on the back of his neck. "About what?"

"Us." he replied quietly, sighing.

Santana looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, um, now that Quinn is going to be staying with us, how are we going to be able to do like, uh, couple things?"

Briefly stopping their swaying, she said, "I'm not really sure. I do know that we should wait a little while until we tell her. That way, she won't completely hate me for at least a few weeks."

"Why would she hate you?" Finn asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

If it wasn't obvious to him, she definitely wasn't going to say it out loud. Instead, she smiled at him and subtly changed the topic. "We're going to have to do a lot of sneaking around."

"That's pretty hot." he replied only somewhat jokingly. The thought of sneaking around, however, caused him to think of his junior year of high school. When he and Quinn were dating for the second time but couldn't tell anyone about it. Even though they hid their relationship, they still had created many memories that he would never forget. Becoming agitated with himself for thinking of his ex so much that day, he forced his mind to focus on the woman in front of him. That's when it dawned on him.

"You look beautiful." His voice was absolutely awestruck.

In attempt to hide the blush that appeared on her face, Santana rested her head against his shoulder. "You're too nice."

"No, I'm just honest." he responded with a small chuckle.

After about ten seconds, Santana pulled away and smiled affectionately at him. "We should probably go meet Quinn before she gets suspicious." With that said, she began to pull away, but he gently tugged her back.

"Wait." he murmured. After glancing around the room to make sure that the coast was clear, he leaned in and kissed her. Not knowing when they'd get another chance to, he instantly deepened it. He felt a sort of thrill from kissing her like this, as he hadn't really done it before. The whole "friends with benefits" thing had strictly been about sex and nothing more. It felt good to be able to show more affection for her.

They only pulled away when they both needed a breath of air.

"Wow." Santana breathed. "You're really good at that."

Chuckling, he said playfully, "I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended. But you, my lady, are also really good at that. Pretty damn good, in fact."

A light blush came across her features at the words "my lady." She loved everything about him, but his personality was by far her favorite. In response to his compliment, she gave him one more gentle kiss before pulling away and making her way to the table they had been sitting at. Finn quickly followed her.

"There you are!" Quinn yelled over the music and chatter as soon as she spotted the two. Once they sat down, she slid Santana a cosmopolitan before asking curiously, "Were you two dancing?"

Finn seemed to freeze while Santana simply smiled and stated, "Somebody needs to teach this klutz how to dance decently."

Regaining some composure, Finn added, "Yeah, I still really suck."

Quinn giggled. "You were never really _that_ bad, though."

"I was and still am, but thank you for being so kind." he replied teasingly, unable to prevent the smile on his face as he looked at the blonde.

"Anytime." she replied enthusiastically, a smile of her own on her face.

Santana looked between the two a little worriedly. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that Quinn had never really been able to get over Finn in high school. Based on how she's been acting around him today, she had a feeling that this time wasn't any different. The more that she watched the former couple interact caused her suspicions to rise even more. If her best friend still had feelings for her boyfriend and was planning on getting him back, she was going to find out sooner rather than later of his new relationship status. If it came to that, it definitely wouldn't occur in a gentle, polite, or humane manner.

* * *

**Boyfriend + Girlfriend + Boyfriend's Ex with a motive to get him back in 1 apartment = Lots of fun to write. I will try to update as soon as possible, but, like I said, it may be difficult. I'm not sure. Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Saturday

**A/N: Wow, thanks fo all of the reviews for the last chapter! Regarding all the requests for Fuinn, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter! I apologize if there are any mistakes! I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

After two months of living with Santana, Finn quickly became aware of one thing that hadn't changed. As soon as he heard the knock on the door, he groaned and placed the couch pillow over his head. _'Is it seriously Saturday already?' _

Being that he and his two roommates had gotten in late from the club last night, there was no way in hell that he was going to open the door. Luckily, he didn't have to. Unfortunately, someone else did.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Sure enough, there was the small brunette, standing outside wearing a pink tracksuit.

"Quinn?!" the diva squealed in surprise, obviously not concerned about waking up the entire floor. She instantly hugged her and began peppering her with questions. "What are you doing here? How was your graduation? How have you been? Did you miss me-"

"Calm down, Rach! There will be plenty of time to answer your questions." the blonde interrupted, throwing in a tired laugh. "Speaking of time, would you like to tell me why you're here at six in the morning? And wearing _that_?" She motioned toward the diva's apparel for emphasis.

"She wants to kill me!" was the loud, muffled response from the man in the living room.

Quinn smiled at his words while Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's being over dramatic. I'm only here to make his health better. A jog around the neighborhood is well recommended by practically ever physician I've seen. It can improve your life."

"I won't have a life to improve because I'll die from your torture first." Finn retorted, his voice much closer. "Besides, I'm already in shape. I don't need any of your _help_." He made sure to emphasis that last word sarcastically.

Rachel glared at him which he pointedly ignored the look and continued to speak. "Oh, and I wasn't aware that _three miles_ was a simple 'jog around the neighborhood.' We don't even _live_ in a damn neighborhood!"

"Berry, if that's you, I'm going to kick your ass." a new voice piped up threateningly as Santana joined the now crowded doorway.

'_Well this is interesting.'_ Rachel mused to herself as she moved her gaze over each of her three agitated friends. Resting her eyes on the blonde, she repeated one of her earlier questions. "What are you doing here, Q?"

"Is that the new greeting for people from here?" Quinn remarked sarcastically. After rolling her eyes, she stated, "I'm here to visit my friends."

"_Friends?_" the small girl questioned in bewilderment, her gaze flickering to Finn.

The two other women also looked at him, confusion clouding their features. Santana was the first one to understand what the diva was implying.

Before anyone else could comprehend the situation, she quickly turned around and called over her shoulder, "I need some caffeine in my system. Anyone else?"

Everyone murmured their agreements, immediately forgetting the previous almost-accusation as the lack of energy was definitely getting to them. Slowly, they followed Santana into the kitchen, finding that she already had a pot brewing.

Finn took a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen and sighed before looking at Rachel. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I really don't want to take part in anymore of these daily morning fitness routines." Noticing the hurt in her eyes, he quickly added, "At least not everyday, okay?"

"Alright." she answered, smiling.

A comfortable silence fell over the four once the coffee was distributed. Not even Rachel could withhold from the tantalizing smell of a fresh cup of coffee.

Quinn was looking around the room, mainly casting glances at Finn and thinking about how adorable he looked with his ruffled appearance, when something caught her eye. She choked a little on her coffee before practically yelling, "You're engaged?!"

Santana and Finn jumped at the sound of the loud outburst, but Rachel seemed completely unfazed. Gently setting her mug down, she grinned and stated, "Yes. Noah proposed to me about three months ago. I was going to wait a few more weeks to ask, but would you like to be one of my maids of honor?"

"Of course!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly. "Wait, _one_of your maids of honor?"

"I love you, San, and Mercedes just the same. I couldn't decide who to choose, so I'm making all of you a maid of honor. You're all too wonderful to be considered _just_ a bridesmaid" Rachel explained cheerfully.

Quinn nodded her head in understanding as she began to become increasingly excited about the wedding. She was going to be a maid of honor! And at a wedding for two people who were, without a doubt, meant to be together. It was a little funny, though. She had always assumed that another pair of high school sweethearts would get married before them: Her and Finn…

Like always, a lump formed in her throat when she thought about what could have been if she hadn't fucked up. Maybe they'd be back in Lima right now, discussing their _own_ wedding. She quickly dismissed that thought; it was too painful to consider. _'Stop thinking about the past and focus on the present… I need to fix things with him.'_

"I can't wait! You have to tell me how he proposed." Quinn insisted, managing to show no trace of the emotions her troubled thoughts had caused.

"You don't _have_ to tell her." an amused voice stated, signaling Puck's arrival. When he caught sight of Quinn, a large smirk appeared on his face. "Well, well, well... if it isn't Miss Fabray. I know that you came back because you miss me so damn much. It's okay; you don't have to admit it."

"I wasn't planning on it." she replied teasingly, giving the man a hug. "It's nice to see you, too. I'm glad that you finally mustered the courage to ask my fantastic friend here to marry you."

He chuckled as he pulled away.

"Right, about the whole proposal explanation thing," he began, becoming serious, "Not here."

"Why?" Quinn inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Puck looked over at the now alert tall man and grinned. "It's Saturday, which is also known as the 'no girls allowed' day."

"Awh, does little Noah want to spend some time with his boyfriend?" Santana asked playfully.

"No." he replied defensively, glaring at the Latina. His tone turned teasing as he added, "I know that you're just jealous because I'm spending some quality time with your boyfriend, but it's cool; I won't try anything. I promise!"

At the mention of _that_ word, Santana froze midway through taking a sip of her coffee. She shot a nervous glance at Finn and was relieved to see that he clearly hadn't caught on to what Puck had said.

"Dude, I found a sick new weapon attachment combination a few days ago. You have to check it out!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

Before the two men could get into a deep conversation about their little games, Rachel spoke up. "Fine, we'll leave." Turning her gaze to the other two women, she asked, "How does breakfast then a day of shopping sound?"

"Great!" they exclaimed earnestly, already heading toward their designated rooms to get dressed.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten! I'm going to go change!" Rachel yelled after them. A content smile was on her face as she turned around to look at her fiancée. "Don't get too crazy, okay?"

Puck abruptly stopped his conversation with Finn and made his way over to her.

"No promises." he replied with a small smirk before leaning in to kiss her.

Not wanting to intrude on the couple's moment, Finn quietly walked away and cautiously made his way to Santana's room.

"Hey." he said softly once the door was closed.

A smile appeared on Santana's face once she heard his voice. She finished pulling on her blouse and glanced behind her. "You're a Peeping Tom now?"

"Me?" Finn questioned in mock astonishment, pointing a finger at his chest. "No way."

She laughed softly as she made her way toward him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stated playfully, "Its okay, you aren't in trouble. I give you permission to look at me whenever you want."

He released an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Good because I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't look at you. Actually, I'd probably do it anyway. I just can't keep my eyes off of you."

"That's extremely corny." she commented, unable to keep affection from entering her voice. Leaning up, she gave him a tender kiss.

"Have fun." Finn murmured once they broke apart, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled at him before opening the door and pushing him out.

'_Still as pushy as ever.'_ Finn noted as he made his way down the hallway. He was just about to enter the living room when he bumped into Quinn as she left her room. Rather hard, too because she stumbled. Immediately, he reached out and grabbed her.

"I'm so sorry, Q! I should've watched where I was going. Oh God- are you hurt or something? I didn't even ask first! I am such a jerk. You aren't hurt, are you? I swear I didn't-"

"Finn, it's okay. I'm fine." Quinn interrupted him, smiling. Nobody could pull rambling off as cute except for him.

The tall man exhaled slowly. "Good. Th-th-that's good… but I'm still sorry."

"I know." she assured him. Suddenly, she noticed that his hands were still resting on her arms. Wanting to make this moment last as long as possible, she said nothing. Instead, she looked into his eyes. She could've sworn that nobody had eyes as absolutely heart-warming as his.

There was nothing Finn wanted more than to stay like this, but he just couldn't. He was in a new relationship and he wasn't going to ruin it because of what he felt for his ex again. _'Wait… I don't feel anything for Quinn anymore. I mean, I have neutral feelings toward her. That's it.'_ he told himself firmly. _'Out with the old and in with the new. That's how that famous quote goes, right?'_

Releasing the blonde, he smiled and said softly, "I hope that you have a good time." Not wanting to tempt himself, he immediately left once the words were out of his mouth. His supposed good intentions really made him look like an ass.

"Wait- Finn!" Quinn called softly, quickly following him. She managed to intercept him before he entered the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah?" he asked nervously as he looked at the floor.

Confused by his sudden change of attitude, Quinn instinctively put her hand on his cheek and waited for him to lift his head. When he did and his eyes met hers, she realized what she had done. Immediately, she dropped her hand and looked away. She didn't have a right to interact with him like that anymore.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few more seconds before Finn remembered that she had been about to tell him something. "What'd you want to tell me?"

"I… just- you know what, never mind." the blonde replied quickly, turning away.

Finn reached out and gently grabbed her arm. "Please?"

She sighed softly before reluctantly facing him once more. "I was wondering if you wanted to head back to the club tonight. Just… just the two of us, though." Her gaze traveled to the floor as she added, "I really want to talk to you"

He didn't know why he did, but Finn agreed to her plan without giving it a second thought. Yeah, Santana probably wouldn't like it, but she would have to learn to trust him. Besides, he wasn't the type of guy who cheated; at least, not anymore. That was all in the past. He wasn't going because he wanted to get back together with Quinn or anything; he was going because he wanted to hear what she had to say. It was bound to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

"Dude, you suck. That guy was right in front of you! How the fuck did you miss him?" Puck exclaimed in astonishment, shaking his head.

"He had Assassin on!" Finn retorted defensively. He and Puck had been playing _Modern Warfare_ 3 on the Xbox 360 for a little over four hours now.

Puck laughed a little and stated, "Living with a chick has really caused you to play like one."

"You live with a 'chick' too." the taller man pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I am the man of the house."

"It's an apartment." Finn muttered.

The man with the Mohawk didn't hear him and continued to talk. "Whenever I come over here, I can tell that Santana is the big dog on campus. I mean, look at this place." He paused to motion around the room wildly with his hands.

"I like it." Finn commented seriously.

"That's because she's turning you into a chick." Puck remarked with a smirk. "I believe that you need a name change. I always did think that Finnessa suited you well."

"Ha-ha." the taller man retorted sarcastically. "You should be a comedian, dude."

"I'm fine with being a manager at the guitar center, but thanks for the recommendation." Puck replied. After a second of hesitation, he asked, "How are you dealing with Quinn being here?"

Finn exhaled slowly and set his controller down next to him. "It's… not too bad. I mean, it hurts like hell to see her, but... it's okay."

"Do you think that you'll get back together with her?" Puck wondered as he began to search for another match on the game.

That was a harder question for him to answer than he liked. To make it a little easier, he told his friend the truth. "Santana is my girlfriend."

Puck snapped his head to the side and stared at him in shock. "Are you fucking serious? Since when?"

A small chuckle escaped Finn's lips. "Yesterday."

"Your timing is really crappy." Puck observed, turning his attention back to the screen. "That really sucks, though. I mean, it's going to be impossible to get any action since your ex is living with you and knows about you-"

"Quinn doesn't know." Finn interrupted quietly.

Once again, his friend stared at him in astonishment.

"Why the hell not? She's living with you, bro! It's only a matter of time until she finds out."

The taller man looked down at the floor. "I know, but Santana and I decided that it would be for the best if we waited a little while to tell her."

"That's a stupid decision."

"And what would you suggest?"

Puck pursed his lips in thought. After a minute, he exhaled slowly and shook his head. "I don't know, but your idea is only going to end with someone getting hurt."

Finn stared at the floor for a few more seconds before lifting his head and looking at the television screen. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Let's just get back to kicking some ass."

"_I'll_ kick some ass while _you_ continue to fail." Puck replied good-humoredly, deciding not to push him. Finn simply scoffed before he began to indulge in a new game of _Search and Destroy._

A few minutes later, Puck asked, "Do you want to know what I'd do if I had your current living arrangements?"

"Not really." Finn murmured, eyes never leaving the screen.

Puck seemed not to have heard him as he answered his own question anyway. "If I had two hot women living at my place, there wouldn't even be a doubt in my mind about what to do: Threesome."

At that, Finn turned his head and glared at him. Because he was so lucky, this change of attention caused him to die in the game.

"I'm telling Rachel." he claimed, reaching for his phone.

"She isn't my mother." Puck replied with a laugh. When the tall man actually began to dial a number, he started to panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need to call, dude. I was just joking! You go ahead and go with your plan of not telling your ex about your new girlfriend… who happens to be living with you as well. It's all cool. Just don't call Rachel! Being in the dog house is not what I planned on doing with her tonight."

'_Man, my situation really does sound worse than I thought.' _Finn mused to himself as he tossed his phone back on the couch. Focusing back on the game, he muttered threateningly, "If you say something like that again, I will kick you ass."

His attempt to sound intimidating completely backfired when he accidentally blew himself up in the game.

"Oh yeah, bro," Puck sputtered between fits of laughter, "I'm _definitely_ not going to mess with you again."

* * *

**Not exactly sure about this chapter, but I hope it wasn't too bad. Wait, before you say anything, I know that you want more Fuinn. All in good time! I'm actually trying to make this story somewhat realistic :3 BUT WAIT! I've recently had an idea for a new story floating around in my head. I'm going to start on it and see how it is. If it isn't too bad, I'll post it. A few hints about it: High School, Mostly AU, Humor, Fuinn, Romance. Sound good? :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Just an FYI: The club scene will be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Truth

**A/N: I know that I kept saying that there was going to be a lot of angst, but I just kind of had a new idea. There will still be some, but... I don't know. I write my stories as I come up with ideas. Anyway, as always, I apolgize if there are any mistakes. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

In every person's life, there comes a time when a moment is just too awkward to comprehend. Sitting across from Finn, not saying anything as they both avoided one another's gaze… Yeah, Quinn had a feeling that this was one of those moments. She never thought that it was even _possible_ to ever feel uncomfortable around him. Until now, that is. Aside from a random comment on the weather, he hadn't said a word to her in over twenty-five minutes.

"This really is a nice place." Quinn commented quietly, hoping that this would get the conversation rolling. They were sitting in one of the more private corners of the club, so it made it easy for them to talk. Well, only if he participated.

Finn offered a small smile. "Yeah."

'_Really, Finn?'_ she thought to herself in exasperation. As the silence slowly began to start once again, she gave up on trying to ease her way into the subject that she so desperately needed to talk to him about. Nope, it was time to lay it all out on the table.

"I want to talk about what happened." she stated bluntly.

The man sitting across from her sighed as he turned his head to look at her. "When I was gone?"

She didn't break her eyes away from his face. "Yes."

"I had a feeling that you wanted to," Finn began slowly, "and I'm willing to listen. Just… spare me the details about your… other relationship."

"Will you promise to listen to what I have to say?" she asked desperately.

He ran a hand through his hair before nodding once. "I'm all ears."

Quinn gave him a thankful look. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell him everything.

"When you left… I'm not going to lie, it hurt. I was hoping that the pain was only temporary, but it wasn't. When I left for Yale that year, I… I just didn't feel like me. Sure, the campus was absolutely beautiful and I was settling in well, but it didn't _feel_ right. _I_ didn't feel right. It may sound stupid, but when you left, it was almost as if you took a piece of me with you." she paused briefly to laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood. This attempt was extremely feeble as her voice began to waver once the next words left her mouth. "A few days later, I had this dream… well, no, it was a n-nightmare. You… you were helping a little boy who seemed to be lost. I don't know where you were, but it seemed like a deserted area; a _bad_ area. Everything seemed fine. You took his hand and began to lead the boy in another direction. Everything seemed like it was going to work out and that both of you would be safe; that maybe I was just having a dream about how you were making the world a better place to live in. That changed when a man wearing some dirty cloth on his face stepped in front of you. H-he was shouting in a foreign language, but it was clear that he wanted to take the little boy. Y-you didn't let him, s-so he pulled out a gun. I saw the scared look in your eyes and I-I tried to do something, to make him go away. But I couldn't because it wasn't r-real. Even when he aimed the gun at your face and…" She couldn't do this. That nightmare was only one of many that she had had over the past few years. Even though Finn was sitting right in front of her, _alive_, the memory of those horrendous dreams were still too much for her to handle.

Finn stared at her in a mixture of shock and concern. When she stopped talking and looked at the floor, he moved his stool over and grabbed her hand. That was all he did as he had no idea what to say. She… she had a nightmare about him _dying_. Based off of her reaction, he had a sickening feeling that it wasn't the only one that she had had. Break-up aside, he hated that he had caused her to feel so much agony. He never liked to make the blonde upset.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Quinn tried to compose herself. When she was finally able to talk, she reluctantly pulled her hand out of his grip and continued from where she left off.

"Practically every night after that, I had some sort of dream revolving around you a-and… Anyway, the next two years passed by at an extremely slow pace. I stayed pretty much the same. I strictly stuck to focusing on my studies. I didn't take part in any clubs, sports, or sororities. I didn't even really hang out with friends, apart from my roommate, Danielle, and Santana over summer vacation. During my junior year, Danielle talked me into going down to the lounge of my dorm building for a karaoke night. It was the, um, t-third anniversary of you leaving and all I wanted was to be alone, but she somehow managed to convince me. I was only planning on being there for a few minutes just to make her happy, but I ended up staying longer. I actually sang a song, met a few new friends… and I met Chris."

"The fur ball?" Finn spat bitterly, unable to help himself.

She nodded slowly, not even bothering to question him on the name. "Yeah, him. I wasn't even interested in him in the least bit, but I was interested in a few of the qualities that he possessed. He… he reminded me of you. Or at least of the you that I still remembered. H-"

"He _reminded_ me of you?" the tall man interrupted in astonishment. Remembering that he promised to listen to her, he quickly mumbled an apology and urged her to continue.

"… he asked me out later that night, but I immediately told him no. He didn't pressure me, but he still gave me his number. I had no intentions of using it at all. But then that night… I had another nightmare. It was one of the worst by far and I really don't want to remind myself of it. I just couldn't handle feeling so alone and scared after that. I thought that if I could take my mind off of things, it would ease a little of the pain. So, the next day I called Chris and had coffee with him. I never planned on things going so far with him. Finn, I swear that I was being completely honest with you when I said that I wasn't in love with him. I'm so sorry that I hurt you; I was being a selfish bitch."

Finn had listened to everything that she said and he had to admit that he understood. Kind of. However, his mind wasn't _processing_ everything. It completely zoned in on what she had said about not being in love with that other guy. He should've been thinking about the more important things that she had told him, but instead he found himself impulsively asking her, "Are you still in love with me?"

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes. _'Where did that come from?' _Finn Hudson was just full of surprises when it came to reactions. His question did, however, instantly cause a feeling of hope to build up in her body. That feeling had to be the reason why she said what she did without even a thought about the consequences that might arise. "Yes."

He stared at her intently, thinking that she was going to take it back. When she didn't, he realized that she was being serious. She still loved him. He… well, he didn't know what he felt. Actually, yes he did. He was absolutely confused. "Okay."

"Okay?" she echoed in disbelief. "I tell you that I'm still in love with you and all you say is _okay_?"

"I… get why you did what you did." he replied softly, ignoring her previous question. "I just… I can't… it doesn't change the fact that you still did it."

His words caused her eyes to become slightly misty. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"I forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to get back together with you. I know that you were hurting, but I was too. More than ever when I came to visit you and found out about Chris." That name tasted like poison on his tongue. "Thank you for being honest with me, but I think that it would be best if we were just friends."

The blonde shook her head slowly. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to end. "Just go, Finn."

"What?" he asked, clearly taken aback.

Quinn looked him in the eyes and reiterated quietly, "Leave."

"But-"

"Please." she begged, somehow managing to not break down. "I-I'll be back at the apartment in a few hours. I just want to be alone."

Finn mentally slapped himself. Grabbing hold of her hand once more (even though she obviously tried to escape his grip) he said quietly, "I'm sorry that I keep saying the wrong things."

"You don't have to apologize for being honest." she retorted, still feebly trying to free her hand as a few tears slid down her face.

Momentarily forgetting about his girlfriend, Finn slid his chair closer to her and gently cupped her cheek. "I say things without thinking, Q. I-I didn't mean what I said."

She looked at him with tear-filled yet hopeful eyes. "Does that mean that you still love me?"

"I…" Did he? "I don't know."

Quinn shut her eyes and sighed. "That isn't a very good answer."

He wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb. "I'm confused." he admitted quietly.

"Why?"

'_Shit.' _It wasn't like he could tell her about him and Santana. First of all, his girlfriend would kick his ass, and secondly, it would most likely hurt both of them. Not to mention their long-time friendship.

"Never mind." he muttered, dropping his hand from her face but continuing to hold her hand.

"I've been honest with you tonight." Quinn pointed out. "Why won't you do the same?"

She was right. The things that she had told him tonight were probably extremely hard for her to say. Hell, it was hard for him to even _hear_ it. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I'm seeing someone." At least that wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth, either.

Quinn stared at him with a blank expression on her face. If he was dating someone, why was he here? Did he get some sort of entertainment out of watching her become so vulnerable?

"Why are you here then?" she wondered, actually curious despite the hostile feelings that she had for him right now.

"For you." he answered with a shrug.

The blonde shook her head and began to trace patterns on the man's hand. "You shouldn't even be with me. You should be with her."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "But… I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"I know that I've messed up so many times when it comes to us, but I'm not going to do it again. I want to be close to you, but I'm not going to be a distraction to your relationship by doing so. Not you, I, or your… girlfriend deserves that." Wow, it hurt like hell to call someone else his girlfriend.

"Are you saying that we can't hang out?" he asked worriedly.

She exhaled slowly and pulled her hand away from his. "We can, just not as much. It would probably be for the best if we didn't do this one-on-one thing anymore."

"I want to be friends." he repeated weakly.

"That's the thing." Quinn whispered quietly. "There is no being just friends when it comes to us."

The man sitting across from her shifted in his seat as he looked down at the table. He couldn't help but agree with her. They were either in a relationship or hated one another. Okay, maybe not _hate_, but they did ignore each other. "Can we at least try? Just… I don't want to be away from you again."

"You're the one who left." she pointed out. Her voice dropped as she added, "both times."

"I can't say that I regret joining the Army, Q, because I don't. I do regret what my leaving did to you. I hate myself for that." he admitted. "As for that night… I shouldn't have left without letting you explain."

"You had every right to leave. I know that what I did appeared as more than awful to you."

Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so confused right now. I should still be mad at you, but I'm not. I shouldn't even be considering getting back together because I have a g-girlfriend." At the reminder of that, he began to panic. "U-uh, can we please give being friends a shot? At least until I figure out my feelings?"

"I can't wait for you forever, Finn." she replied slowly, although it seemed an awful lot like lie to her heart.

The man nodded in acknowledgement. "I wouldn't do that to you. Could you at least give me a few weeks?"

Unable to help herself, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he wondered.

She calmed down enough to say, "It's just… well, I didn't expect tonight to go like this. I thought that you would've become angry with me again while I was hoping that you would take me back. Is it bad that I was hoping for that? I didn't even think about anything else because… all I want is you. Even after everything that I did to you, you're still all that I want." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she murmured, "I'm so selfish."

'_What am I supposed to do?'_ Finn thought to himself helplessly. He came here with no intentions other than listening to what Quinn had to say. Now he found himself more and more wanting to get back together with her. It took him less than a few hours to forgive her. Could it really take only a day to change his mind from wanting to be friends to wanting to be more than that again? Yeah, confusion seemed to be his dominant feeling tonight. The only thing that he could think to say was, "You aren't selfish."

She shook her head and didn't say anything.

About five minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"Did you want me to get you a drink or something?" Finn asked.

Quinn smiled. "What, no dancing?" she teased.

In response, he groaned.

"I'm fine." she said with an accommodating giggle. "We can go."

He nodded as a sigh of relief escaped his lips. When they began to make their way back to the apartment, he had an overwhelming urge to hold her hand. It was as if it was a natural instinct for him. Just to be on the safe side, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Not long after, they arrived at the building. Sticking to his gentleman qualities, Finn held the door open for her.

A smile spread across Quinn's lips at the gesture. In the doorway, she paused and looked at him. He had on his famous lopsided grin and a glint in his eyes. She didn't know which caused her to take a step closer to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Finn asked uncertainly as his breathing began to falter. He didn't make an attempt to move away from her.

Quinn leaned up on her toes, causing her face to be inches away from his. Her lips almost brushed his as she said, "I need to-"

That was when her cell phone rang. She shook her head in disbelief and backed away from him. Hastily, she pulled out her phone. Whoever called her was going to get an ear full. However, when she saw the name that was on her screen, a smile appeared on her face.

"Who-" Finn began slowly.

"I have to take this." she interrupted, walking back out to the sidewalk.

He stared after her for a few seconds before turning around and heading toward the elevators. _'What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

Once a little ways away from the building, Quinn snapped open her phone and answered the call. "Am I just imagining things, or is this seriously you?"

"It's me." the voice on the other line confirmed with a laugh.

Her smile grew wider. "What's with the call? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I'm sorry about that," they said sincerely, "but I heard that you were in New York. Is that true?"

"Yes. How'd you find out?"

They laughed once more. "I know people, Q. Anyway, I happen to be in the city for the next few weeks and I was hoping that we could catch up?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed instantly. "When did you have in mind?"

"How about Wednesday?"

She didn't even think as she said, "Okay."

"Great! I'll let you know later when and where. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me either." she replied softly. They both said their farewells before hanging up.

As Quinn made her way up to the apartment, she almost completely forgot about what happened that night. She even almost forgot that she was inches away from kissing Finn. Almost. However, all she could think about was what would happen on Wednesday.

* * *

**Yeah, not exactly sure about this chapter either. I'm hoping to get my new story up today, but we'll see. Don't worry, this story is my main priority right now. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! (:**


	8. Who is it?

**A/N: Hi. So, I wrote quite a few chapters over the weekend I have a question for all of you. Do you want M again or no? I mean, the only reason I did it for Thinking Of You was because it was a first time and yada-yada-yada. Anyway, leave a review and let me know so that I can change that specific chapter if I need to. Like always, I apologize if there are any mistakes! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Want to watch a movie?" Finn asked his girlfriend as soon as she walked through the door.

Santana made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to the tall man. "As long as it isn't one of those unrealistic robot movies. There's only so much sci-fi that a girl can take, Hudson."

"Transformers movies are not unrealistic." he retorted defensively. "But because I'm so nice, I'll let you pick the movie."

"Thank you." she replied courteously. "What about the-"

"Popcorn?" he finished. When she nodded, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

He had just put the packet in the microwave when Quinn entered the room, wearing an extremely nice dress for a Thursday night.

After clearing his throat, Finn looked over at her. "Hey."

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and peeked around the door. "Hi."

"You, uh, you look nice." he complimented quietly.

"Thanks." she replied slowly, returning to looking in the fridge.

He casually made his way over to her and leaned against the counter. "Did you want to watch a movie with me and Santana?"

"Oh," the blonde replied before briefly looking at the floor and shutting the refrigerator door. "I sort of have plans with someone."

'_So that's why she's wearing a dress.' _he thought to himself stupidly. "You've had plans a lot over the past few days. Actually, it seems more like the past week." he observed accusingly.

She shifted the weight on her feet uncomfortably. "One of my old friends recently came to the city and we've been catching up."

"That's nice." he remarked sarcastically. "Who is it?"

"Does it matter?" she shot back in a slightly venomous tone.

Finn put his hands up in surrender. "I was just wondering."

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "You can't do this, Finn."

"Do what?"

"Act so protective of me." she accused. "You aren't my boyfriend anymore. I don't need your permission to meet up with someone."

The man looked over at the wall before murmuring almost inaudibly, "Old habits die hard." When the microwave began to beep, he slowly made his way over to the device and took the bag of popcorn out.

Quinn exhaled quietly and made her way over to the cabinets containing the bowls. It was just like him to forget the important things. She then walked over to him and handed the bowl over, which received a small nod from him.

After he had poured the popcorn into the bowl, she sighed and asked, "Do you still want to know who it is?"

Finn placed his hands on the counter and looked behind him. "Do I want to?"

In response, she looked away from him.

That wasn't a good sign. "Just tell me."

"It's…" she paused, hesitating for only a second. "Sam."

"Sam? As in the Sam from high school?" he inquired in disbelief. During their senior year, Sam had left the couple alone, but Finn had always held a nagging suspicion that the blonde boy still had feelings for Quinn. Maybe he still did. Why else would he have only wanted to see _her_ when he came to the city? He had heard nothing from Rachel or Kurt about him coming to visit.

Quinn nodded her head in confirmation. "He called me a week ago and asked to catch up."

He stared at her in bewilderment. "Why'd you agree?"

"Because we're sort of friends." she replied meekly.

Finn was about to reply but was interrupted by a yelled exclamation from Santana of, "Where's the popcorn?!" He shook his head and headed toward the living room, bowl in hand. He stopped when the woman behind him spoke again.

"Are you mad at me?"

There were many responses flickering through his head, but Finn decided to go with the safest, although not the nicest, reply. "Why would I be mad? Like you said, we aren't together anymore. You can do whatever you want; it doesn't matter to me." And with that said, he left the kitchen and took his place on the sofa next to his girlfriend.

* * *

A few days later, Finn found himself sitting on a bench outside of some shoe store, impatiently waiting for his two roommates to finish shopping. If it wasn't hard enough to share an apartment with a girlfriend and an ex, they made it even worse by consistently shopping. And forcing him to go with them. He had no idea why they'd want him to go; obviously he didn't have a strong fashion taste like Kurt or Blaine. Speaking of which, he spotted the two said men walking toward him, hand in hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn questioned once they were within hearing range.

"We're just roaming the streets of New York, looking for worthy bargains." Kurt replied with a smile, waving a fancy-looking bag in his hand for emphasis. "What about yourself, brother?"

The tall man sighed and pointed behind him and to the bags at his feet. "Oh, you know, I'm very useful as a pack mule according to Quinn and Santana."

"They do have a point." Kurt reasoned, eying his brother's appallingly simple apparel. Blaine, on the other hand, gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny." Finn retorted bitterly as he scooted over and allowed the two to take a seat on the bench.

Kurt smiled. "So, would like to explain to me why you didn't tell me first about your new relationship?"

The tall man snapped his head to the side. "Who-"

"Do you really need to ask?"

Finn pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds before catching on. Rachel. Of course. "I'm never telling Puck a secret again." he muttered sourly.

"Details." Kurt persisted with an expectant look on his face. For once, Blaine didn't stop his curious boyfriend. He happened to be just as confused by the sudden relationship change as he was.

"Oh, uh, y-you know. Things just sort of… clicked." Finn finished lamely. He didn't feel like discussing the rollercoaster of a journey he and Santana had shared.

That was nowhere near sufficient for Kurt. Therefore, he resorted to staring the man down.

Almost at once, Finn looked away uncomfortably. He hated it when it felt like someone was looking into his soul. "Why don't you ask your source?"

"Oh trust me, I already have." the well-dressed man replied in exasperation. "Just tell us!"

Finn sent Blaine a pleading look, but all that he did was offer a small apologetic smile in return. Sighing loudly, he was just about to dive into his story when Quinn and Santana walked out of the store. Talk about saved by the bell. "Oh look, there are my two roommates!"

The women looked at one another in confusion before realizing that there were people sitting with Finn. While they exchanged greetings, the tall man felt a wave of relief pass over him. However, that quickly vanished when his brother leaned over and said seriously, "You will tell me later or else." He rolled his eyes, receiving a chilling glare from Kurt, before turning his attention to Quinn and Santana. Instantly, he scrunched his nose up in distaste when he noticed that they each carried two bags.

"Seriously? How many pairs of shoes do you _need_?" he grumbled loudly.

"How many pointless electronic devices do _you_ need? Specifically, the ones made for children and young adults." Santana challenged playfully.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in thought but ultimately began to chuckle. "Fair enough."

She smiled fondly at him before handing over her bags, making sure to trail her fingers along his hand. Once done, she directed her attention to Kurt and Blaine. "Quinn told me that Trouty Mouth Evans is in the city and I suggested that we all meet up. Since you're here, would you like to join us?"

The two men shared a look before Kurt stated, "We'd love to. When and where?"

"Six o'clock tonight at Tony's Pizza Kitchen. Its a few blocks from my apartment."

"We'll be there." Blaine promised. He and Kurt then said their goodbyes and made their way down the street.

Finn hadn't really been listening to the exchange. All he could think about was having to eat dinner with Sam. While Quinn was there. Quinn and Sam… Why would Santana even suggest that? Unable to help himself, he looked at the blonde. He felt a little sick when he noticed that she didn't even look bothered by the recently announced dinner plans. Then again, she _had_ been hanging out with him for the past week.

Reluctantly, he stood up and grabbed all of the bags. Noticing that Quinn still held hers, he said, "I can take those for you."

"Hmm?" she wondered, snapping her gaze to his.

A smile appeared on his face as he nodded toward the bags.

She followed his line of sight. Instantly, realization sunk in as she said, clearly embarrassed, "Oh." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as her eyes met his once more. "It's okay, you don't have to. You're already carrying a lot."

"Its fine, Q." he replied in amusement. "C'mon, I wouldn't be fulfilling my job as a loyal pack mule if I didn't carry _all_ of the bags."

She giggled lightly but obliged anyway.

Finn wasn't going to lie; the walk back to the apartment wasn't too easy. He repeatedly kept asking himself questions revolving around what girls found so fascinating about buying new clothes and shoes, even though he knew that he would never come up with a logical answer.

* * *

"Why did you have to insist on doing this?" Finn whined quietly into his girlfriend's ear as they made their way into the restaurant.

Santana cast him a confused glance before offering a small shrug. "Why not?"

"Because it's Sam." he stated, as if it was obvious.

"And..?"

Finn shook his head slowly and took a seat at the table where Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were already seated. Santana quickly took a seat next to him while, much to his discomfort, Quinn sat by Sam. Not long after, Rachel and Puck joined the group.

"Hey, Finn." Sam greeted cheerfully after greeting everyone else.

"Sam." Finn replied, forcing himself to sound polite.

Sensing her boyfriend's uneasiness, Santana piped up. "So, Trouty Mouth, how has life been treating you these past two years?"

"Pretty well." Sam answered with a smile. "I've been doing some modeling lately."

"For what?" Puck asked. "Mouth resizing advertisements?"

Rachel slapped him in the stomach. "What Noah meant to ask was what are you modeling for?"

"Oh, uh, different things." Sam replied, laughing lightly. "My next shoot happens to be for Calvin Klein."

Almost everyone at the table stared at him in awe while Finn simply scoffed.

"I can't believe that Sammy Evans is an underwear model." Santana commented, disbelief coloring her voice.

"Me either." the man admitted with a bashful smile on his face.

Becoming increasingly frustrated with all the attention on Mr. Model, Finn turned to his girlfriend and whispered, "I'll do anything if we can leave right now."

She shook her head, dismissing his request, and began talking to Kurt and Blaine.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to simply sit in his seat and sulk. Unfortunately, Sam seemed to have other plans in mind.

"So, Finn, what was the Army like?" the blonde man asked.

Finn glanced at Quinn – who happened to be looking at Sam – as he said, "Not pleasant."

"C'mon, dude, there has to be more to it than that." Sam pressed, placing his arm on the back of Quinn's chair.

That really pissed Finn off. "I witnessed men die and I almost got killed myself. All to fight for my country, which _you _happen to be apart of. Does that answer satisfy your curiosity?" he replied through clenched teeth.

The conversation going on around the table came to an abrupt halt as everyone looked at Finn.

"I'm sorry for asking." Sam said quietly.

Finn nodded curtly before turning to Puck and striking up a conversation about a few new games that were coming out soon. He continued to talk to his friend until the pizza arrived, causing the entire table to fall into silence. His intentions were to simply focus on eating the delicious pepperoni pizza, but he found that his eyes kept wandering to Quinn. More specifically, how she and Sam were acting. They looked a lot closer than he liked, but what could he do? It wasn't like he had a right to be jealous, but he just was. Disgusted with himself for acting so weak, he turned his attention to Santana and instantly smiled. He found her appetite cute. She wasn't one of those girls who cared about being stick thin and only drank water and ate salads, not that it mattered because she was in great shape. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her free hand under the table, which earned a smile from her.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, they began to pepper Sam with questions once more. Finn didn't want to listen to any more of his life story and rather rudely excused himself. There was a very high possibility that he wouldn't be going back to that table, so he decided to wait outside. He had been leaning against the side of the old-fashioned brick building for a few minutes before someone joined him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he scoffed as he turned around and faced the blonde.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. "For having to deal with Sam. I had no idea that Santana was going to suggest a get-together, but I couldn't exactly say no."

"You're dating him, aren't you?" he asked suddenly, the realization dawning on him.

She stared at him in shock for a few seconds before stating, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." Finn mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"You're doing it again" she claimed quietly.

"Doing what?"

She tossed him an annoyed look. "Caring too much."

"No I'm not." he lied. "You can date whoever you want. I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Really? Why haven't I met her, then?" she questioned in a disbelieving tone.

He didn't know why he did it, but instead of making up another lie, he said, "You already have."

Immediately, she raised an eyebrow. "Have I? Who is it?"

"Santana." he answered, adding a little unnecessary harshness by saying her name with immense affection and an accommodating lazy smile.

Quinn's mouth fell open while she stared at him, praying that he was joking. "You can't be serious."

"I am." he assured her.

Unaware to her, pain crept into the blonde's hazel orbs. "Why?"

"I don't know." he replied with a shrug. "You can't choose who you like."

"So… when you said that you needed time to think, you were referring to choosing between me and _her_?" she inquired slowly, her voice rising slightly.

A small smirk appeared on the man's face. "I don't know if there's much of a competition, Q. I mean, you have Sam now, right? And I'm perfectly happy with Santana."

"No you're not." There was clearly desperation in her voice.

"Yes I am." he responded, somehow managing to keep his voice unwavering. He was happy with Santana, but it wasn't the type of happiness that he had felt with Quinn all those years ago.

"Is that your decision, then?" she choked out, biting her lip to prevent the tears from falling.

Adding to his already rude façade, he asked harshly, "What decision?"

"Do… do you choose her over me?" she reiterated quietly, hating that he made her do it.

'_No.' _was the word echoing in his head as well as his heart, but he decided to go with none of the above. He took a deep breath and said confidently, "Yes."

At the sound of that one word, Quinn felt herself break all over again. How the hell could he choose _Santana_? Why would he even go out with her in the first place? If there was one thing that she was sure of, it was that they did not belong together. _'It's his loss'_ she tried to reason with herself confidently, but she just couldn't agree with those three words. Right now, she couldn't even look at the man standing in front of her anymore. He had chosen someone else over her _again_. And to think that high school was in the past. Before her thoughts could drift anymore, she turned on her heel and hurriedly walked back into the pizza parlor, fighting to stay composed.

Finn watched her leave with regret surging through him. Yeah, he should have gone after her, but he was done with that. It only took her a little over a week to move on to Sam after their conversation and him asking her for time to sort out his feelings; he really didn't think that it was worth traveling back to high school once more and fighting over Quinn. If she wanted to be with Sam, so be it. He was with Santana. At least she wouldn't do anything like this to him. She was his fresh start.

He exhaled loudly before starting to head in the direction of the apartment building. He would make it up to Santana later, but he just needed to be by himself for a little while.

* * *

**I admit, this was one of the more blehg chapters that I wrote over the weekend, but the next ones are much better! I hope. Let me know what you think and whether you want the M or not. OH, one more question. Some of you have suggested that I wait to post the new story until I finish this one. If you agree with that, let me know. I'll just write chapters for that on the side. Therefore, when I do post it, the updates will most likely be daily. Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Change in Behavior

**A/N: Don't hate me! I have a plan, I swear. I guess this was a lot more angst than I had presumed... Uhm. Please just bear with me, I promise that it gets better. In a way. Oh, and I'll rewrite that chapter and make it M tomorrow. I apologize for any mistakes. I hope that you enjoy or at least don't hate it :3**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

If Finn thought that living with Quinn was hard before, it was now proving to be excruciatingly difficult. For one, they never said a word to one another unless it was absolutely necessary, and most of the time those words weren't technically classified as polite. Much to his displeasure, his confession to the blonde impacted the friendship that she shared with Santana. His girlfriend had given him endless grief over telling her former best friend so quickly, but eventually settled on saying that it was for the best, albeit not very convincingly. Another rather unfortunate consequence that came from telling Quinn the truth was that she and Sam were now practically inseparable. More or less, he had driven her right into the arms of another man; one that happened to be a prick. Well, at least in his opinion.

"You know, we should just kick her out." Finn mused aloud as he held Santana on her bed.

The Latina sighed softly. "She's been my friend for so long that not even _I_ can do it. It'd be cruel to toss her out."

He released an annoyed huff, but he understood. After placing a kiss on her forehead, he murmured, "It's going to be hell when you're gone. How am I supposed to deal with her by myself?"

"You'll find a way." she promised quietly as she took hold of his hand. "It's only going to be for a few days."

"A few days too long." he muttered.

"Are you going to miss me?"

With a soft smile on his face, he admitted timidly, "A lot."

"Maybe you could tag along next time." she suggested on a whim, trying not to get her hopes up.

He paused for only a second. "I'd love to."

She laughed lightly, relieved, before turning onto her side and looking at him. He met her gaze and smiled.

"Who would've thought that you and I would be where we are right now? I mean, in high school I was the biggest bitch and badass in the school while you were the dorky, clumsy quarterback who sang."

"I don't think that _you've_ changed too much." he teased.

Santana hit him on the shoulder and he chuckled in response. She then leaned down to place a tender kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, Finn smiled up at her and gently rested his hand on her cheek.

Her eyes were shining brightly with a mixture of emotions swirling in her brown orbs. What she said next was unexpected and completely caught the tall man off guard.

"I… I love you, Finn."

The surprise was evident on his face, but he quickly masked it. There was an internal conflict going on inside of him, but eventually he came to a conclusion. After a few seconds, he murmured, "I love you, too."

A wide smile spread across Santana's face before she leaned down and kissed him slowly yet passionately. Only when they both needed air did they pull away. Afterwards, she cuddled into his side and released a happy sigh. Who knew that a fantasy could really become a perfect reality?

Finn grinned lopsidedly and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't deny the fact that he was happy with her.

* * *

The following day, Santana left to go visit her family. Wanting to consistently prove to them that she wasn't the wild party girl that she had been in high school, she made it a priority to visit every few months.

It was an understatement to say that Finn was upset about this, as he now had to deal with Miss 'I-hate-your-fucking-guts' all by himself. What made it even worse was that Quinn was at least fifty times madder at him than anyone else, including Santana. The next few days were _definitely_ going to be pleasant.

"Quinn!" Finn yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door. It was Tuesday morning and he was already running late for his morning drum tutorial. He had been lucky enough that Puck had hired him as a percussion instructor and he really didn't want to screw it up. Yet here he was, impatiently waiting for Quinn to open the damn door. Why did she have to insist on taking her precious time while taking a shower?

He continued to pound on the door for about a minute until she finally opened it, a towel wrapped around her body and an angry look on her face.

"What do you want, Finn?" she practically growled.

Unable to help himself, his eyes wandered down her body slowly before snapping up to her face and meeting her glare. He mirrored the look and stated, "I need to take a shower."

"Too bad." she snapped, attempting to close the door but being stopped by his foot.

His attempt to remain hostile failed as he resulted to begging. "C'mon, please? I'm already late and I really need to keep this job." He didn't even bother asking her why she was up this early. The only reply he'd get to that would probably be a slap or something much worse.

Not surprisingly, her attitude remained as vicious as ever. "You can't always get what you want. It's time for _you_ to learn that." And with that said, she shoved him roughly and slammed the door shut.

Finn was debating on whether or not he should process what she just said, but decided that he didn't have the time to. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration before grabbing his work clothes and hastily leaving the apartment. A few minutes later, he was knocking on Puck and Rachel's door.

"Finn?" Rachel questioned in her normal cheerful once she opened the door. Of course she was already up by seven thirty; every sane person who didn't have to work until four in the afternoon would be, right? "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"Yes, I should." he replied quickly. "But Quinn is being a bi- rude, and she won't let me take a damn shower. Could I please take one here?"

The diva gave him a sympathetic look and moved out of the way, allowing him to enter.

"Thanks, Rachel!" he called over his shoulder as he made a dash for the bathroom.

* * *

"Where have you been, bro?" Puck demanded as soon as a still wet looking Finn walked into the store twenty minutes later. "You're late."

"I know, I know." Finn mumbled apologetically as he made his way behind the counter. "Quinn wouldn't let me take a fucking shower, so I had to run up to your place."

At that, Puck began to laugh. "She's really pissed at you, isn't she?"

"Extremely." the tall man confirmed in an exhausted tone.

"And Santana's gone for the next couple of days?" Puck wondered. When his friend nodded, he snickered once more. "Good luck, man. You're going to need it."

"I know." Finn muttered bitterly before heading to one of the practice rooms for his morning session.

* * *

By the time his break came around, all Finn wanted to do was go home (that's what he considered the apartment as now) and sleep. It was only noon and he had had a total of five different appointments. One of those happened to be with a very annoying eleven-year old boy who couldn't learn to play even the simplest of beats. This caused the kid to start complaining about how Finn was a horrible teacher and eventually ended up in him getting a lecture from the parents. Yup, it was already a crappy day and he still had another seven hours to go before he was allowed to leave.

He was flipping through a few instrument catalogues when he heard the bell on the door jingle. Placing the magazine on the counter, he glanced up and instantly felt his blood begin to boil. There, standing hand-in-hand was Quinn and Sam. Desperately, he looked around the room in hopes of finding Puck or another co-worker, but he had no such luck. His anger continued to grow when they started to walk toward him.

"Welcome to Guitar Land. How may I help you?" he asked in an overly exaggerated polite tone.

"Hi, Finn." Quinn replied sweetly. "Sam was looking to buy a new acoustic guitar."

Finn frigidly pointed a finger to the given area and Sam tossed him a thankful smile before making his way over there. Quinn decided to stay behind.

"Why are you here?" Finn spat angrily once Sam was out of hearing range.

"To buy an acoustic guitar." she repeated innocently.

He shook his head before leaning across the counter. "There are _hundreds_ of stores that sell acoustic guitars in New York. Why did you have to come _here_?"

"Because I thought that my _friends_ would appreciate the business." she remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"We aren't friends." he snapped, a little louder than he meant to.

She flinched slightly at his tone, but held her ground. "You're right, we aren't. But Puck and I are."

He laughed once without humor. "No he's not."

"What, are you going to tell me that he's only _your_ friend? Are you really that childish?" she taunted.

That happened to sound a lot like what he was going to say, but he wasn't going to admit it. "No. I was going to say that he dislikes you as much as I do."

Her eyes widened in mock fear. "So Finn Hudson _dislikes_ me? That really hurts." The thing funny thing is that it actually did.

The fact that she was messing with him only made his temperature rise even more. "What do you want me to say, Quinn? That I hate you? I'll say it if you want me to."

'_Why can't you just say the exact opposite?' _she thought to herself in agony. Retaining her sharp tongue, she stated, "You really are immature."

Finn glanced behind her, hoping that she didn't see the flash of hurt in his eyes. "You know, why don't you go run off and help Ken pick out his guitar, Barbie?"

She scoffed and placed her hands on the counter. "That statement is only proving why you're so childish."

Momentarily forgetting his proper work etiquette, he leaned closer to her and whispered harshly, "I'd rather be childish than a heartless bitch like you." Immediately, he regretted what he said, but he didn't take it back. It was intriguing how anger could completely transform a person.

Quinn couldn't hide the pain in her eyes this time. His words had really hit home. Her HBIC personality that she had mastered so long ago obviously wasn't as strong as it used to be. A simple sentence wasn't supposed to affect her like this. Nevertheless, she forced herself to say in an unwavering crude tone, "I really don't know what I saw in you."

"You know what? Neither do I." he fibbed with a menacing look on his face. This entire conversation was all wrong. He hated talking to her like this, even if it was strictly due to their given circumstances. And the obviously different behavior that possessed her? Yeah, he definitely remembered _that_ Quinn. He hadn't seen that side of her in over six years. It was actually kind of a turn on, but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit it. _'Wait… Quinn being a bitch isn't a turn on. It's just frustrating and makes my life even more difficult. She's almost twenty-three! A woman with a high school head cheerleader's personality is not hot!' _These thoughts were not helping at all. Nope, now he was thinking about her in a cheerleading uniform and… Abruptly, he snapped back into reality and met her hostile eyes.

"Well?" she seethed.

He stared at her in confusion. "Well what?"

His lack of attention caused her to shake her head in disbelief. "So, now you're not listening to what I say? Typical."

"I-I was." he insisted, although it was obviously a lie. Instinctively, his mind drifted to his previous train of thought and instantly caused him to unintentionally blush. God, what the hell was wrong with him today? Maybe he needed Santana more than he thought.

It took a great effort for Quinn not to smile at his clearly noticeable change in color. She obviously had no idea what had caused it, but it was still cute nonetheless. Even agitated and angry, Finn still managed to pull off cute rather well. At the moment, his anger caused her to have stronger opinions about him than just _cute_. She leaned a little further toward him and demanded quietly, "If you were listening, then tell me what I said."

By now, they were separated by a little over six inches, but Finn could still feel her warm, sweet breath on his face. Almost all of his strength was needed in order to keep his distance from her. That didn't, however, prevent him from eying her lips, which happened to look very tempting. He didn't respond verbally; he just simply alternated his gaze from her dangerous hazel eyes to her luscious lips. Only when he heard a loud crash from behind him did he finally notice how close he was to her. A little clumsily, he hastily backed away. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything because Sam returned right then - completely oblivious to the exchange - carrying a black acoustic guitar. He then placed it on the counter.

With a fake smile plastered on his face, Finn rang up the instrument and the blonde man paid. "Have a nice day you two." he stated in his usual polite business-like monotone as he shot a surprisingly forced glare at Quinn.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile, acting as if the past few minutes had never happened.

Finn had a scowl on his face as he watched the couple walk out of the store. He only looked away when he heard someone clapping from behind him. After turning around, he discovered that it was Puck.

"That was very entertaining!" Puck exclaimed with a smirk. "Dude, I could practically _feel_ the heat coming off of you two."

"Thanks for the help." the tall man retorted venomously.

Puck walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "No problem!"

"I hate you." Finn proclaimed. His friend simply laughed before helping a customer who had just entered through the door.

For the remaining ten minutes of his not-so-much-a-break break, Finn couldn't help but think about Quinn and Sam. Every single thought happened to make him feel repulsed, though. There were just some things that didn't go together. Kind of like ketchup and chocolate. Yeah, Quinn and Sam went together like ketchup and chocolate. They weren't meant to be together. He was pretty sure there was only one guy out there who was supposed to be with her, and it definitely wasn't the fishy underwear model. The answer just hadn't completely registered in his brain yet.

* * *

**Well... on the bright side, I posted 2 new chapters within 6 hours! Yay! But if you didn't like this chapter, please stick around because I'm almost at the core of the plot. That will be the really good stuff with not as much angst. At least I hope not. I don't know :/ Does anyone have any ideas as to what my big bang will be? Leave a review! I appreciate all of you who read this story! Thanks!**


	10. Lies

**A/N: This wasn't the chapter that I had planned to post next at all, but the idea just came to me. I have to revise the next chapter because I already wrote it, but it should be up later tonight. I'm sorry if there are any errors; I'm sick and my brain doesn't work as well :c I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

One of the best parts about having Puck as a boss was that he happened to let Finn off early whenever he was feeling generous. Of course, that was only because he needed a partner for Halo or Call of Duty, but the tall man really didn't mind.

It was a little after four in the evening and Finn had just made his way into the elevator of his apartment building. Puck had insisted on him bringing the alcohol, so he decided to make a brief stop at his own apartment to rummage through what booze they still had left.

When he stepped out of the elevator, his phone began to ring. Instantly, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, already knowing who it was.

"Hey, beautiful."

There was a light laugh on the other line. "How'd you know it was me? What if it was Puck or your dad?"

"Pfft, I didn't know it was you. I call everyone beautiful," he joked. "I have a ring tone just for you, San. I'm not stupid."

"Of course you aren't," she teased. "So, what is my ring tone?"

A chuckle made its way to his lips as he began to walk down the hallway. "It's a secret."

He could distinctively hear her scoff, causing him to smile.

"Finn, just tell me."

"You know, I think I forgot," he quipped. Before she could reply, he quickly asked, "How are you?"

It was a horrible attempt at changing the topic, but Santana went along with it. "Pretty well. As it turns out, I'm not the only Lopez who made an appearance this week. A few of my cousins are going to be staying with my family for the next week."

"That's pretty cool," he replied, finally arriving at the correct door.

"Yeah…"

Finn briefly stopped fumbling through his pockets for his keys. He could tell that there was something she wanted to tell him. "What is it?"

"Would it be okay with you if I stayed a little longer than expected?" she asked uncertainly.

"How much longer?" he inquired cautiously, trying to swallow his disappointment and disapproval.

There was a short silence until she finally said, "Until next Wednesday. That's when they're leaving. I haven't seen them in years and I really want to hang-"

"It's okay," Finn interrupted in a forced upbeat tone. Today was Wednesday and she was supposed to be returning in two days. Now he had to wait a whole week to see his girlfriend, which meant that he had to deal with the anti-Quinn for another seven days… Yeah, he was a little scared.

"Thank you so much," Santana sighed in relief. Finn heard a jumble of words coming from the other line before the Latina spoke once more. "I'm sorry, babe, but I have to go. They need my help making dinner." A grin appeared on the man's face at the sound of that; Santana _hated_ cooking. "I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, too," he echoed softly before listening to the line silent. As he turned the key in the lock, he exhaled slowly. The conversation he had had with Quinn yesterday was horrible, confusing, and entertaining at the same time. She hadn't tried anything today, aside from making him late once more, but he was becoming increasingly worried as to what she might do next. The possibilities really were endless when it came to her.

Not feeling as excited about a "man's night out" with Puck, he halfheartedly trudged toward the kitchen. After opening the liquor cabinet, he stared blankly at the different bottles and labels. Just when his mind was finally processing the different types of alcohol, he heard something.

Gladly taking the distraction as an opportunity to delay his decision, Finn turned around and headed down the hall. He was more than a little surprised to discover that it was coming from Quinn's room. He had assumed that she was out with her precious little Sammy. Being that the door was open; he quietly leaned against the doorframe and took in the sight in front of him. The blonde was lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was dressed in a more casual outfit of jeans and a blouse that still managed to compliment her perfectly. He could tell that she hadn't heard him due to the fact that she had her ear buds in and her iPod resting on her stomach. However, the thing that surprised him the most was that she was _singing_. Although it was soft and quiet, he could clearly hear her. Man, how he'd missed that heavenly voice of hers.

"_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time"_

Finn was almost too absorbed in simply listening to her voice that he didn't hear the lyrics. Almost. He didn't really know what to think, but he knew for a fact that this song wasn't just something that she decided to sing for fun. It was for him. He was sure of it.

"_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye"_

He could see that tears were falling down her face by now, but what was he supposed to do? It always hurt him to see her cry and he was always so accustomed to being the one who would comfort her. But things were different now. They… they had both moved on. _'If that's true, then why is she singing this song and you're standing here, listening?'_ a voice in the back of his mind challenged. He didn't have an answer.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time, all the time"_

After she sang the last word of the song, silence fell throughout the apartment. Finn was more confused than ever. If she still felt something for him, why would she be dating Sam? Why was she choosing to act like such a bitch to him? Hell, he didn't know how to react to this. Maybe he was still in shock over hearing her sing again and how it made him feel. _'How __**do**__ I feel?'_

Silent tears were running down Quinn's face. This was one of only many times that she had decided to get her feelings out. She didn't like acting so cold toward Finn, but it was necessary. If he clearly didn't want her anymore, why should she? If only things could be that simple.

A few minutes later, she sniffled and sat up, wiping the remaining tears from her face. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and dropped her head in shame. This had to stop; she couldn't do this to herself anymore. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her ear buds out, placed her iPod on the bed, and stood up. She didn't really have any plans as to what she was going to do, but she definitely wasn't prepared to find _him_ standing in her doorway when she turned around.

"W-what a-are…" This completely caught her off guard. _'Don't be weak.' _She took a small breath and spoke once more, this time managing to harden her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Finn was startled by the sudden appearance of the Quinn that he had so recently gotten reacquainted with. "I… Puck wanted me to pick up some alcohol, so I…" He made a bunch of weird hand gestures before ultimately deciding to drop them against his sides. His eyes searched her face as he mumbled, "I heard you sing."

The blonde shut her eyes and looked away. She could already tell that he knew.

He took a few hesitant steps toward her. "I-it was meant for me, wasn't it?" He felt that he needed confirmation, unsure as to why.

There was no way that she was going to admit it. So, her response was to continue to look away from him, though her eyes were open now.

"Quinn, please just tell me the truth," he begged, stopping only when he was right in front of her. Gently, he cupped her cheek, feeling something pass through him when she instantly responded to his touch, and not in a bad way. "Tell me."

After a few seconds, Quinn met his brown eyes. It used to be so easy for her to tell what he was thinking based on what she saw in those captivating chocolate orbs, but she wasn't so sure now. This whole thing – _them_ – made her feel unsure. She was so close to him right now that she could feel his breath lightly caress her face. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," he admitted, his confusion beginning to show. "I, uh, I just… I _have_ to know. When you sang that song, were you thinking about me?"

'_He really did listen,'_ she realized. Shouldn't he be able to answer that question for himself, then? Obviously not because his eyes continued to bore into her own. This was her call. She didn't know what would happen if she told him the truth, but it may just be worth finding out. Unfortunately, she had been lying to both him and herself for so long that one more lie didn't seem too bad. Her voice was firm as she said, "No."

When his face fell, she couldn't stay any longer because she knew that she would give in to him. Hastily, she stepped away and looked him in the eyes as she said one more lie. "I have to go meet Sam."

Finn watched helplessly as she stepped around him and quickly made her way out the door. _'What the fuck is going on?'_ It probably wasn't right to admit it, but those words were not the ones he wanted to hear from her. He could've sworn that she wasn't telling the truth, but he couldn't confirm or deny. Maybe _she_ changed when her personality did. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he still loved her. But, mostly, maybe he was confused. Yeah, let's go with that last one.

* * *

**So, slightly an unnecessary chapter, but I just had to use this song! (Back To December - Taylor Swift) Yeah, overuse of T-Swizzle songs, but this one contributed to the inspiration for this story. Like I said, the chapter that I already wrote should be up tonight once I fix it. Once again, thank you for reading!**


	11. Boiling Point

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter took a long time to edit! I also had to deal with a lot of school commitments and being sick. Anyway, I hope that a 6k word chapter will be a good enough apology (: Oh, and it's M! I apologize for any mistakes as it is much harder to correct all of the errors on long chapters. Enjoy!**

**Warning: M.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

Over the next few days, Finn started to become more and more confused about how he _really_ felt about Quinn. It wasn't exactly hatred, although it was pretty damn close when she would act like an ice-cold bitch to him, but then there were times when she acted the exact opposite. Four days had passed since the encounter in her room, and he had seen only one more glimpse of her acting like that again – like she still cared about him. Out of the two, however, the bad outweighed the good; the cold beat the hot. Since that day, almost a week ago, it was as if she was trying her hardest to make him uncomfortable. Aside from doing the normal things – making him late, ruining his day, ect. – she had begun to pay special attention to Sam… while Finn was in the room. That was exactly the situation he had walked in on when he arrived at the apartment on Monday night.

Like practically all Mondays, work had been frustrating and highly uneventful. He had been hoping to simply relax for a few hours with a soda in hand and a game on the television. The world clearly didn't work in his favor as he opened the door to discover two blondes sitting on the couch… with their tongues practically down one another's throat. It took a great deal of willpower not to vomit right there and then.

"Hey," he said loudly after a few seconds, not wanting his eyes to burn anymore. Relief surged through him when they broke apart. However, that quickly morphed into disgust when he noticed the smile on both of their faces.

"Sup, Finn?" Sam greeted casually as he wrapped his arm around Quinn.

After briefly shooting daggers at the gesture, Finn simply nodded stiffly and made his way to the kitchen.

"Did you want to watch a movie with us?" Quinn called from the living room.

Finn tightened his grip on the refrigerator's handle and almost gave into his heightened temper right there, but eventually decided against it. _'Maybe if I'm there she won't kiss fish lips anymore,'_ he mused to himself. That sounded like a good enough reason to him. "Yeah, sure!"

Quinn was surprised that he had agreed to it, as she was only trying to antagonize him. It may have been wrong to intentionally make him uncomfortable and possibly inflict pain, but she didn't care anymore. That's exactly what he did to her when he chose Santana; when he threw away years of a perfect relationship. Well, not perfect, but it was as good as a relationship could be.

The tall man stalked over to the couch adjacent to theirs and plopped down. He then opened his can of Dr. Pepper and took a swig. The movie playing was one of his favorites – _Thor_ – but he paid no attention to the screen. Like always, he was drawn to Quinn. Also like always, repulsive thoughts entered his mind at the sight of the two blondes. Seriously, what did she see in Sam? He had a fucking huge mouth. That was definitely a turn off to _him_.

While Finn fumed to himself, Quinn kept casting discreet glances at him. She was somewhat satisfied when she noticed that he kept watching her and Sam. However, she couldn't deny the fact that it still hurt a little to see the discomfort that she was causing him. She also couldn't help but compare how things felt so much more natural when she was snuggled with Finn on the couch, not Sam. At the moment, she longed for things to be like how they used to be; doing random, stupid things with the tall, clumsy, goofy man that sat only feet away from her. Talking to him just because, not to exchange hateful words. She missed being able to call him hers. Even after a week of being a complete bitch to him, she still had a mindset of wanting things to be how they used to be; how they were _supposed_ to be. Crazy was definitely beginning to sound like a possible new name for her.

She reluctantly snapped out of her reminiscing of the past and even more unlikely future when Sam interlaced his fingers with hers. This felt wrong too, but she still plastered a wide smile onto her face. Faking happiness had become relatively easy to her.

When he noticed that the two were holding hands, Finn felt an ache in his chest, though he didn't understand why. _'I love Santana,' _he thought in confusion. _'Why should I care if Quinn has officially moved on?' _Just like all of the other questions that revolved around how to feel about something revolving around the blonde_, _he didn't have an answer. For the remainder of the movie, he decided to glower at the bland color of the sofa cushion. Leaving probably would've been better, but his mind felt at ease knowing that she wasn't making out with another guy.

* * *

About an hour later, the movie ended and Sam announced that he had to leave. Finn was overjoyed to hear this, but, once again, that quickly altered into unsettling feelings when Quinn kissed him goodbye.

The blonde returned to the living room after saying a brief farewell to her… well, she didn't know what to call Sam. They were dating but she really had no desire to do anything more than that. Making sure that she wore the accustomed fake-happy look on her face, she made eye contact with a very solemn-looking Finn. "How'd you like the movie?"

"It was great," he responded, his jaw tight.

She forced a small smile and nodded before beginning to make her way toward her room.

Originally, Finn had planned on letting her go and staying on the couch for a few more hours, but his negative emotions got the better of him. Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he stood up and asked loudly, "Why do you keep doing this?"

Quinn paused in her steps and turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Showing off your relationship with Sam; acting unbelievably cold toward me and then showing a hint of warmth," he explained as quickly made his way over to her and paused when he was standing only a foot away. "Why are you doing it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she retorted, keeping up her HBIC façade even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. _'Who knew that he would finally figure it out?'_

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. He was really fed up with her acting so innocent when she clearly wasn't. Taking a calming breath, he asked as nicely as he could manage, "Look, can you please just stop?"

"Why should I?" she demanded. "It's a free country. I'm not acting hot _or_ cold and there's no law against me interacting with my _boyfriend_." She felt extremely smug when she noticed him tense at that word. "Oh, and I thought that you didn't care who I dated?"

Finn licked his lips and snapped his gaze to hers. "I don't, but I do care that your dating him has caused you to turn into a bitch." There it was again; a word that he had never even _considered_ calling her before this past week. It was surprising how easily it rolled off of his tongue now. Then again, it had escaped his lips many times when he would think about her recently. Never in a million years did he think that the vicious word would suit her so well.

She didn't even feel shocked by him calling her that name again because he was right. However, she could feel the undeniable anger building within her. "Didn't you learn not to blame things on other people?"

"What do you mean?" he asked seriously, well aware that this was heading in an unpleasant direction.

His ability to not comprehend things was really getting on her nerves.

"I'm not going to spell it out for you," she snapped. "Why don't you _guess_?"

'_What the hell is she talking about?' _He was more than a little lost by now. Shaking his head slightly, he repeated his earlier demand. "Please stop bringing Sam here. Or at least don't… don't k-kiss him. Not while I'm here, okay?"

"No deal," she answered bitterly, although it was a reasonable request. Her new personality didn't call for being reasonable, though. "I don't tell you to stop being all lovey-dovey with Santana, so why should I not show my affection for Sam?"

A chill ran down his spine at the mention of _affection_ and _Sam _in the same sentence. "I'm allowed to show _my_ affection toward Santana for many reasons." He paused, letting the anticipation build for his next harsh statement.

The blonde was more than a little irritated by now and almost instantly gave into his bait. "Name one."

With a smile on his face, he claimed, "Because I actually love her."

It shouldn't have, but that caused her to flinch and her eyes to seek the floor. "Good for you."

"You don't love Sam." It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a statement.

"You don't know how I feel," she spat, her voice beginning to rise.

"Yeah, I do."

Quinn lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "If there's one thing I know, it's that you don't know everything."

"But I do know you," he countered, a smirk on his face.

"You knew the _old_ me. The love struck high school girl from four years ago." By now, her voice sounded more than a little dangerous. "I've changed since then."

The man laughed without humor. "I beg to differ. You claim to love someone then cheat on them. That doesn't sound very different to me."

"Why do you always make everything about you?" she questioned with yet another roll of her eyes. "God, Finn, you really need to get over yourself."

He took another step toward her, more out of frustration than anything. Within him, he could feel all of the tension and anger building from the past week. It was kind of like he was a balloon; too much air and he'd pop. He really didn't want to reach his boiling point. Not over her. "Look, this could all be settled if you fucking agree to stay away from me when you're with Sam. It's that simple."

"I've already told you _three times_. It isn't my fault if you happen to show up when I'm with him." It was amazing how dimwitted he could be sometimes.

"But you shouldn't be with him!" he yelled.

Picking up on his tone, she shot back just as loudly, "Then who should I be with?"

That caused him to pause, but only for a second. He was running strictly on his strong emotions right now; logic and reasoning were far from his mind. "Me."

"W-what?"

Vaguely recalling what he had said, he decided to elaborate for her. "You shouldn't be with Sam because I think that I still have feelings for you."

Her eyes instantly widened in surprise. Anger was just like being drunk, right? She really hoped that it was because that would mean he actually meant what he just said.

"So what if you do?" she asked, her voice rising to a yell. "It doesn't matter anymore! We're nothing now."

An overwhelming feeling in his chest caused him to say, "That isn't true and you know it."

"There you go, acting like you know everything again. Just stop! Let the past stay in the past." Her anger, on the other hand, caused her to strictly act out of spite.

"No," he replied harshly. After taking another step toward her, their chests lightly touched, noticeably affecting both of them. "If you really believed that, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the _truth_ about who that song was for."

He didn't need to go into further detail to make her know just what he was referring to. Doing as she was told, Quinn looked him directly in the eyes and yelled, "You! It was for _you_! Why do you even care? It's not like it's going to change anything."

Finn could feel his heart beat increase rapidly. "It changes everything."

She completely ignored what he said and decided to say what she had been dying to tell him ever since he had told her about Santana. "You know, I remember a time when you promised me that you would never get together with Santana, let alone _fall in love_ _with_ _her_."

"Promises?" he echoed in disbelief, uncertain as to why she changed the topic. "What do you know about _promises_?" To prove his point, his gaze landed on her bare left hand.

"I've already told you what happened while you were gone," she snapped as she hastily positioned her hand behind her back. "You said that you understood."

He sighed in frustration. There was a very thin line between remaining calm and losing it. "Well I lied! I don't understand why you had to ruin us. I loved you more than anyone! Why'd you throw it away?"

"I didn't throw it away," she retorted through gritted teeth. "If you had really listened, you would've known that I was completely in love with _you_ for those four years."

"I don't see how you were!" he yelled.

Quinn glared at him. "Don't you remember what you asked me two weeks ago?"

"No, I don't," he admitted.

"Why do you always forget the important things?" she cried. "I told you that I was still in love with you!"

Finn stared at her with wide eyes, clearly caught off guard. "B-but you're with Sam. And you said that you loved him."

"I didn't confirm or deny," she pointed out in a venomous tone.

"Are… are you in love with me right now?" He was still running on anger, so that question came out a little more sharply than he meant it to.

She dropped her gaze. This was yet another moment where it was her call. The only difference is that now she was done with lying; done with fighting him. "Two weeks isn't long enough to fall out of love with someone. Neither is two months. Or three. Or even four years…"

His anger simmered ever so slightly, but he still wanted answers. "Why have you been dating Sam?"

"I wanted to make you feel what I've been feeling ever since I found out about you having a girlfriend," she confessed.

"I wasn't as cruel as you," he pointed out menacingly. There wasn't any point in denying that her plan worked. Well, as long as she meant causing him to feel jealousy, anger, and confusion.

"I know," she whispered.

This caught him off guard. He had been expecting her to argue with him once more. "If you know then why did you do it?"

She slowly shook her head. "It doesn't matter." After the words left her mouth, she turned around and began to walk toward her room once more.

Finn wasn't going to give up now. He quickly jogged after her and gently yet firmly pushed her against the wall, placing his hands on either side of her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded weakly, trying to push him away.

"Tell me why you did it," he ordered.

In response, she shook her head.

"Please," he pleaded, staring intently into her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

He hesitated for only a second. "I just need a reason."

Confusion clouded her eyes. "A reason for what?"

Despite the situation, he smiled. "Tell me and I'll show you."

After a couple seconds, she reluctantly nodded. Her eyes traveled to the side as she murmured, "I wanted to make you jealous."

"And why is that?" he breathed.

Her gaze met his as she stated, "Because I want you, Finn. Not Sam. Not Chris. Not any other guy. It's always going to be you, no matter how hard I try to move on; _only_ _you_."

That was exactly what he wanted to hear. He didn't find words necessary and instead crashed his lips against hers; putting everything he had into that kiss: the anger, the heartache, the love, the hatred, the tension; _everything_.

Quinn was surprised, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This was the moment that she had been endlessly hoping would happen. She hadn't kissed him in over four damn years. Needless to say, it was definitely worth the wait.

Finn ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry, which she quickly obliged. All of his thoughts that were either encouraging or yelling at him were completely silent now. He was too intoxicated by her and how much he wanted, no _needed_, her right now.

Not more than a minute later, they found themselves in Quinn's bedroom, lips still locked. There was an overpowering lust taking over the both of them. The only thing that they could think about was the other's close proximity.

With more confidence that he ever had, Finn lowered his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her white-laced bra. She tugged his shirt off in turn and pressed her body closer to his, loving the feeling of _his_ skin against hers.

Seconds later, they were both on the bed, him hovering over her as he placed light kisses wherever he could.

"Is this how you want me?" he murmured huskily against her collar bone.

She found it extremely difficult to answer, so instead she just nodded. Hell, she wanted him in any way that she could get him.

He smiled against her skin before beginning to make work on her neck. Time really had caused him to forget what it felt like to _really_ be with Quinn Fabray. It was one of those feelings that you could only feel with one truly special person. Despite what had happened between them, their chemistry with one another definitely didn't change.

Once satisfied with the mark he left on her neck, he made a searing path of hungry kisses along her jaw to her lips. He had forgotten what it was like to kiss her, too. Recently, whenever he happened to secretly fantasize about kissing her, he couldn't help but think that the whole 'sparks' thing was simply a childish way to explain a good kiss. He had never been more wrong. When his lips met hers, he could _feel_ it everywhere. His whole body seemed to freeze, as if he had been electrocuted, and all he could taste were her sweet, cherry-flavored lips.

Quinn smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands down his well-defined chest, which happened to be stronger than she ever remembered. She wasn't completely sure whether he felt the same way or not, but this meant so much more to her than just a random hook-up or one night stand. She is, always has been, and always will be in love with him. The only thing that she could do was hope that he could ever feel the same again.

Putting thoughts aside, the blonde quickly moved her hands to his waistband, hastily unbuckling his belt and tugging his jeans as far as she could manage.

Finn broke the kiss and quickly kicked his jeans off, having learned a lot in the past few months about being more accurate and less sloppy. He may have also learned a thing or two about improving his pleasure-giving skills. Moving his hands down to the waistband of her pajama shorts, he wasted no time in discarding them. Briefly, he glanced up to admire her body before leaning down and running his tongue along the inner part of her thigh, immediately receiving a moan from her. Becoming even more aroused than he already was, he quickly placed his tongue on the lower part of her smooth stomach and ran it up until he reached the fabric between her breasts. He didn't even think that he needed to ask when he snaked his hands behind her back and lifted her slightly to unsnap the clasp of her bra with one swift movement. Once he pulled the fabric away, he paused once more. It was kind of impossible for him not to stare at her in awe, despite having done this with her many times years prior.

Shaking his head slightly, he leaned down once more and ran the tip of his tongue lightly across her nipple. Although he could've sworn that he was already full-on hard, he felt himself grow just a little more when she released a breathy moan. Knowing that she liked it, he wasted no time in taking the now taut peak in his mouth and sucking or nibbling, occasionally making use of his tongue. The sounds that were coming from the blonde were noises that he had never heard before. If he thought that he was turned on before, it was nothing compared to now.

"Finn," she moaned loudly between her unrecognizable jumble of noises. There had never been a time when she felt so _incredible_. The fact that it was Finn - the man that she thought she would never have again - giving her this pleasure made it all the more enjoyable. Lazily, she ran a hand along his chest and down to his boxers. Not even giving it a second thought, she rubbed him through the thin fabric. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine when she felt him groan against her breast.

Still sucking on her nipple, Finn brought his hand down to her inner thigh and began to rub languidly, inching his way higher each time. By the time he reached the fabric covering her core, he could feel that it was already soaked. Releasing her breast from his mouth, he scooted down, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and quickly pulled them down before tossing them aside. This being one of his more improved areas of expertise, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her slick folds slowly, eliciting very loud moans from her. A small smirk made its way to his face before pulled his face away and plunged his finger into her warm core.

As of now, Quinn couldn't contain the constant moans that were erupting from deep within her. _'How did he get so good at this?'_ was an eminent thought that surfaced in her brain. However, when she found only one possible solution, her mind quickly dismissed the thought and focused back on the pleasure that was radiating throughout her entire body. As if it was hard to forget in the first place, that is.

While he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her, he kept his eyes on her face. There was so much obvious pleasure written there – her head tossed back and her eyes closed; pleased mews escaping her lips at a consistent pace. Aside from feeling worked up, he felt a great deal of pride welling up within him. He was the one who was inflicting this pleasure to her, just like it should be. After adding a second finger, he leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and instantly felt a surge of bliss pass over him when she moaned loudly into his mouth. When he could tell that her orgasm was beginning to build, he pulled his fingers out and broke the kiss.

Just when she was about to complain, Quinn released a loud gasp when she felt his warm tongue thrust into her heat. Quickly getting over her initial shock, she wiggled her hips closer to him and locked her hands into his hair. She could've sworn that her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the rapid yet steady pace in which his tongue thrust in and out of her.

"Oh… _Finn_," she moaned loudly in content, seconds away from reaching her climax. In reply, Finn began to fondle her clit, instantly sending her over the edge and causing her to scream his name as she spilt into his mouth.

After licking her clean, Finn waited a few seconds, allowing her time to recover, before taking his boxers off and kneeling in between her legs. Suddenly remembering something, he looked around the room.

Finally recovered, Quinn leaned up on her elbows and stared at the man who clearly resembled a lost puppy at the moment. "What's wrong?" she panted.

He met her gaze and offered a sly smile. "Condom?"

"Oh, right," she breathed, momentarily zoning out in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization as she remembered that she didn't have any. She mentally cursed herself before turning her attention back to the slightly sweaty man. "I… don't have any."

Finn immediately stopped looking around and snapped his gaze to hers. She didn't have any? He didn't know whether he should be relieved or completely disgusted. That could've meant that she didn't do anything with Sam, or that she did… many times. Breaking out of his trance, he looked down at the bedspread and mumbled, "Oh."

She sat up and scooted toward him, resting a hand on his chest. On a hopeful whim, she suggested, "We could do it without one."

His eyes met hers once more, a doubtful look in his eyes as he claimed, "That's not a very good idea." At the moment, he was going along with one of Puck's ancient rules: Never go in without protection.

"Please?" she pleaded, unable to hide her immense desire for him anymore. To add some reassurance, she stated, "I've been on the pill ever since high school, Finn. It'll be fine." When he still looked uncertain, she brought her arm down and took his enlarged organ in her hand.

His breath caught in his throat whilst he simply stared at her.

"I've already told you how much I want you," she murmured as her hand slowly moved along his shaft. "The question is do you want me?"

"I…" There weren't any comprehendible words that the speechless man could find, so he simply nodded his head numbly. Over the past week, he had found himself wanting her more and more, even if he didn't acknowledge it.

Quinn wasn't one for dirty talk, but she really wanted him to at least have some motivation for doing this. Simply put, she wanted him to want this. She leaned up slightly and placed a kiss on his neck before moving her lips to his ear. In the best seductive voice that she could provide, she whispered, "I want you to fuck me, Finn."

He could feel his eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. That… Quinn Fabray didn't say things like that. _Ever_. Forgetting all of his doubts, he gave her a deep kiss, making sure to run his tongue along her lips, before pushing her back onto the bed a little too eagerly.

A small giggle escaped the blonde's lips, causing her tongue to come in contact with her moist lips. She moaned instantly, realizing that she could taste herself due to his generous contribution.

Finn settled himself between her legs once more and took a deep breath. He then slowly began to enter her, still feeling a need to be careful and protective of her even though she wasn't technically his anymore. A moan escaped his lips almost immediately; she was so _tight_. Though he did his best to go slow, it was a little hard to do as the new sensation he felt due to not using a condom was… words couldn't describe. Once he was completely inside of her, he paused and let her adjust. This time, however, it was for slightly more selfish reasons. Those other two guys were most definitely pricks, but that didn't mean they had a big one. Sam especially; his large features obviously appeared on his face, not down below. When Quinn gave a small huff, he looked down at her beautiful face and smiled before beginning to thrust in and out of her.

As soon as he began moving, she leaned her head back and released pleased moans. Like him, this was her first sexual encounter without a condom. It wasn't too different, but it was definitely more enjoyable. In a way, it also made them more connected; more intimate.

Picking up his pace, he could already tell that this new experience was having strong effects on him. Already, he could feel his orgasm building up within him, but he was determined not to release before she did. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he let out a loud moan, amazed that it was even possible to go deeper than he already had. God, how he had missed her.

"Harder, please," Quinn whimpered as she stared deeply into his eyes.

He gave a small grunt and instantly complied. The change in intensity set him on the verge of hitting his release. Instinctively, he leaned down and kissed her, more tender than hungry. He pulled away enough to mumble breathily, "I'm almost there."

She nodded slightly before pulling his face to hers and capturing his lips again. Her own climax was almost at its peak.

As Finn was reaching his final deep thrusts, he broke the kiss once more and whispered a little unsurely, "Do you want me to pull out or-"

"No," she assured him quickly.

He stared at her in confusion, but decided to go along with whatever she wanted. After two more rough thrusts, he tipped over the edge and spilt into her, her name a strangled, distorted prayer on his lips. Almost immediately following his orgasm, Quinn's walls clenched around him and she reached her climax, too. Finn continued to pump into her as she rode out her release. He was so captivated by the pleasant mix of moans and his name coming out of her mouth that he didn't even notice that her heels were digging into his lower back. Once she had quieted down, he thrust into her one more time before slowly pulling out, panting heavily.

"_Oh my_ _God_," she breathed after he had collapsed beside her.

"Yeah," he murmured in agreement, instinctively wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. Needless to say, that was the best sex that either of them had had, although the ulterior motive was a little unclear. It wasn't exactly out of anger, but it wasn't out of love, either. At least, that's what they thought.

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, deep in confused thoughts, before Finn came to the realization of what he just did. He cheated on Santana - the woman that he had claimed to love only days before! What the hell was wrong with him? As guilt began to build within him, he felt a rant on the verge of being released. "Quinn, you don't know how much I enjoyed that but when Santana gets home…"

"Stop," she mumbled, turning on her side to get a better view of him. The man continued to ramble until it reached the point that she had to physically cut him off with her lips. When she pulled away, he wore a sheepish smile.

"I know that this isn't going to last forever," she whispered as she stroked the side of his face. "I just… please don't talk about what you're worried might happen and all of your regrets. Not right now." She didn't even bother to mention how she was still in love with him. If he cared, he would've remembered that little aspect of tonight. Feeling unexpected tears welling up in her eyes, she looked down at the covers.

Concerned, Finn turned onto his side and lifted her chin with his finger. When he saw the look on her face, he felt a pang in his chest. Right then, he knew that things weren't over between them. All of the anger and betrayal… it didn't matter. She still cared about him and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel the same. He offered a gentle smile and leaned in to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she murmured as she scooted closer to him and rested her forehead against his.

"Just 'cause," he mumbled softly.

For the first time that night, a real smile appeared on Quinn's face. "Goof."

A light, breathy laugh escaped his lips. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he absentmindedly ran his hand along the smooth skin of her side and stopped when his calloused hand was caressing her cheek. "I've missed you - _us_. I don't regret what just happened at all, Q."

"Is there still an us?" she asked hopefully, scanning his face for an answer.

"I'm pretty sure that there always will be," he replied after a few seconds, "but I don't know what to do."

She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "I don't want to be another option again, Finn. I've been done with that ever since high school."

"I know," he assured her.

Quinn nuzzled her nose against his gently and stated quietly, "I still love you."

"I know," he repeated weakly. "I… I still love you, too… but, I-I also love her."

How was it possible to feel so unhappy about him telling her that he still loved her? "You need to make your mind up soon. Even if it may seem like it, I can't handle being your second choice. That would…" she paused and opened her eyes. Her hazel orbs held a great deal of pleading as she muttered, "Please just choose soon, okay?"

Finn stared at her with a pain in his eyes before he nodded once. He kissed her deeply, trying to thank her while adding a small amount of reassurance, before whispering with a light smile on his face, "Will you allow me to hold you?"

Although there was a swell of conflicted emotions flickering throughout her, Quinn didn't hesitate in giving him permission with a slight nod of her head. She kissed him lightly on the lips before turning onto her other side.

Wasting no time, Finn hurriedly tugged her against his body and placed a gentle kiss against her hair. He knew that it was beyond wrong to put her through this again, but he just didn't know what else to do. There were two amazing women that he was in love with. He couldn't choose one without hurting the other. But after tonight… being like this with Quinn, his first love, after so long… there was just something that felt so _right_. It was something that he had never felt with Santana. But the thing is he also felt something special with _her_. She had sort of healed him in a way just when he was beyond broken. Obviously, that made an impact on the both of them. If he was forced to decide at that exact moment, who would he choose? His eyes slowly drifted down to the almost dozing blonde in his arms. Maybe he had already made the decision. Would it really be worth getting rid of the good life he currently had and causing so many problems by being with her again? Could he trust that both of them would stay loyal and live happily ever after? Was it worth the risk to even try?

Minutes later, she had fallen asleep and he simply looked down at her. Thoughts were running in all directions through his head, but one of the more recurring ones revolved around how angelic she looked while she slept. He really did miss the small moments like these. If he was being honest, he missed how things used to be. She had told him numerous times that what she did was a stupid mistake, and he really did believe her. After all, everyone makes mistakes. The corner of his lip turned up as he cast another glance at her before setting his head on pillow and pulling her just a little bit closer. _'Maybe it would be worth it.'_

* * *

**Well, I hope that the M was good enough for angsty, love, hate, four-years-without-seeing-you sex. xD This was only my second time writing heavy, heavy smut so I'm sorry if it may have been a little over the top. I'm not sure when I'll update again because I really want to get over this stupid cold that I have. Until then, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It took a long time to figure out how to write this chapter, but I finally did it. I hope that it's satisfactory! I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Warning: M (Adult Content) - Seriously**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

When Finn woke up the next morning to find a still sleeping Quinn in his arms, he felt a peaceful bliss fall upon him. Most people would probably be regretting and panicking about a random hook-up with their ex, but he wasn't. Technically, it wasn't just a spur of the moment event. Both of them had wanted the previous night's incident to happen because… they still loved each other. Casting his gaze on the woman in his arms, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. He only vaguely heard the hopeful thought in the back of his mind. _'If only every morning could be like this.'_

After a few minutes, the blonde stirred and slowly fluttered her eyes open. At first, she immediately thought that she had dreamed what had happened, but quickly forgot that thought when her lips were greeted by an all too familiar set.

"Good morning," she murmured once he pulled away, feeling lighter than she ever had.

"Good morning," he echoed softly, a lopsided grin on his face.

Quinn propped her head up with her hand and looked down at him. An inevitable smile appeared as soon as she noticed the dopey look on his face. He was happy and, for the first time in years, it was her who made him feel like that.

She tore her eyes away from his shining brown orbs and allowed them to drift across his muscular chest. Slightly on impulse, she ran her hand across his skin. It wasn't that she was hoping to receive a reaction from him; she just wanted to embed everything about him into her brain. Though it was a horrible thought, she wasn't sure whether this would ever happen again. When her eyes landed on a scar on his shoulder, she paused in her actions. Hesitantly, she reached out and lightly trailed her fingers across the inch length line.

At first, Finn was confused and a little disappointed when the blonde suddenly changed her attention. Once he followed her gaze, a dose of realization flooded over him.

"Battle scar," he stated quietly.

She moved her gaze away from the slightly faded scar with a worried expression on her features. "How did it happen?"

"Two years ago, my regiment got attacked while we were all still sleeping in our barracks. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty bad. Anyway, as I was trying to make my way to our designated regrouping spot, I spotted a member from my squad hiding behind a crate. I didn't even think before I made my way over to him to give him some help. It turns out that he had been shot in the leg. I was so focused on doing my best to help him up that I didn't even notice the lantern sitting on the crate. The next thing I know the thing explodes and there were a few pieces of glass lodged into my skin – mainly my shoulder and arm, but a few pierced my face. It hurt like hell, but there was no way that I was leaving a fellow soldier behind. We were both lucky enough to make it back to the rendezvous spot still in one piece. A few stitches later and I was almost as good as new," he explained, obviously getting caught up in the past.

Quinn was quiet for almost a minute before she finally found her voice again. "You don't know how happy I am that you made it, Finn," she whispered shakily.

"I know," he replied instantly, cupping her cheek in hopes of soothing her.

"I did a crappy way of showing it, but I… I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Against her will, tears were now threatening to escape her eyes.

Pain flashed in Finn's eyes before he pulled her down and guided her head to the crook of his neck. "It's okay, Q. I know that you made a mistake and I forgive you. Besides, I made a promise to come back to you, and I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. Not again." He meant to strictly say something to sooth her, but he found that there was a deeper meaning behind his words. At the moment, he really didn't want to leave her again… not for anything or anyone.

Surprisingly, Quinn didn't break down like she thought she would. She closed her eyes and took comfort in his soothing words and calming presence. It didn't take very long for her to regain her composure, most likely because of the fact that it was _him_.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, reopening her eyes and looking up at him. "I need to learn to control that."

He chuckled softly as he ran a hand through her hair. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Even after four years in the army, I'm still not an expert at controlling emotions."

"How do you feel right now?" she wondered.

'_Don't say it,'_ he warned himself firmly.

"I feel… great. More than great, actually. This morning, I felt something that I'd never felt before when I woke up to find you in my arms. It felt…_right_." So much for the warning.

Quinn almost immediately felt her heart beat quicken. She turned her head to the side and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

With a smile on his face, Finn turned onto his side and cupped her cheek. "What do you want to do?"

She was hesitant for a second before she murmured shyly, "Do you think that, just for today, we could pretend like things were different?"

He didn't need her to elaborate to know what she was talking about. The answer seemed to roll off of his tongue before he even had a chance to think about it. "I'd like that." The smile that appeared on her face caused his heart to melt.

Not wasting another second, Quinn pulled his face to hers and gave him a hard, passionate kiss.

"Wait," he panted once they broke apart and she had begun to kiss along his jaw. After she reluctantly pulled away, he smiled and asked, "Did you want any breakfast before we go for a round two?"

"You can cook?" she asked in a tone mixed with disbelief and adoration.

"Pretty well," he confirmed with a small nod. "So, how about it?"

After thinking it over, she nodded her head. A seductive smile crossed her lips as she said, "I'm only agreeing to this because I need energy for what I plan to do to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Saying things like _that_ makes me not want to get out of bed."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled, pushing him away from her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Quinn walked into the kitchen wearing a robe and was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and the site of a half-naked Finn standing at the stove.

"Okay, that isn't fair," she pointed out, eying his exposed chest.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I thought you wanted me to make breakfast."

Taking a seat at the island, she stated, "I do, but I didn't think that you would make me regret not choosing the other option."

"Payback is a bitch."

"Payback?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It wasn't very nice of you to say naughty things about how you were going to ravish me… and then do nothing."

"_Yet_," she reminded him.

He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and couldn't help but smirk. "Is that a promise?"

"Of course." Her eyes met his, undeniable love and desire mirrored within her orbs. She felt her heartbeat pick up when she noticed that his eyes conveyed a similar message.

The toast popped out of the toaster, breaking their trance, and Finn turned around to grab two pieces before laying them on a plate containing an omelet and bacon. He handed the plate to her and smiled. "Breakfast is served."

"Wow," she commented. Her eyes drifted up from the food and met his gaze. "You better eat something too."

An immature response was at the tip of his tongue, but he was able to force it down his throat. "Yes, ma'am." Following his sentence, he grabbed an egg from the carton, cracked it open, and placed it on the pan. He then walked around the counter and took a seat next to her. "What do you think?"

"Delicious," she replied after taking a bite of the omelet.

A grin crept onto his face and he reached across her to pluck a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Man, I'm a pretty damn good cook!"

"Well, Mr. Cook, keep your paws off my bacon," she quipped. "Oh, and you may want to attend to your egg before it burns."

Finn chuckled but stood up from the stool anyway and walked back over to the stove. As he went to work on making scrambled eggs, he glanced at her and said, "I'm pretty sure that you can't burn an egg."

Her only response was to glare at him.

"That's what I thought," he claimed victoriously.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the plates were in the dishwasher and Finn was more than a little eager for Quinn to make good on her promise.

"Is the queen satisfied?" he asked sarcastically, taking a seat beside her once more at the kitchen island.

"Hmm…" she drawled out, making him chuckle lightly.

"I did the _dishes_," he pointed out. "Guys don't do that kind of stuff, but I did it just for you. I think I deserve a reward."

Quinn was more than willing to give him what he wanted, but, then again, she had always loved to tease him. Standing up from her chair, she closed the small distance between them and lightly trailed her finger down his chest. She smirked when he shivered. Moving at an exaggerated slow pace, she leaned toward him, acting like she was going to give him a kiss, but settled on his neck at the last second.

"Quinn," he groaned in a slightly shaky voice. "Are you really going to be a tease?"

She made a path of kisses up to his ear and murmured a breathy, "Yes."

He was just about to complain when she took a step away from him and shrugged off her robe. That left her standing in a very, _very_ sexy slightly transparent white-laced bra with matching boy shorts.

"A-and you said that I was b-being unfair?" he stuttered nervously, his eyes practically glued to her body.

She smiled and quickly unzipped his jeans (she didn't really know why he had put them on in the first place, but the look was pretty hot) and pulled them down, leaving him only in his boxers. Not more than a second later, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Much to her pleasure, his response to her was immediate, just like always.

Feeling like he would probably completely succumb to her, Finn stood up, gave her time to wrap her legs around his waist, and made his way toward an open wall. Upon finding one, he firmly planted her back against it and leaned in to give her a scorching kiss. His arousal meter was definitely close to its peak.

"Really, Finn, a wall?" she murmured between staggered breaths of air and hasty kisses.

He pressed himself closer to her and smirked when she moaned. "Do you want me to move?"

"No," she replied quickly. Tightening her hold on his neck a little, she ground her hips into him. Finn, who was trying to clumsily undo her bra, released a throaty groan. Assuming that he liked it, Quinn continued to grind into him at a steady pace as she arched her back slightly.

With her help, he quickly unclipped the clasp and tugged the fabric away from her. All of a sudden, he felt the temperature in the room begin to rise. Testing something, he rubbed his chest against her breasts and they both moaned at the friction. He could already feel himself beginning to sweat. Making sure that she was sturdily pressed against the wall, he slid his hands up from her sides to her breasts, loving what his touch was doing to her the entire way.

"F-Finn, I need you now," she whimpered desperately.

He paused in his fondling, surprised that she had given in so quickly. Pulling back slightly, he met her gaze.

"Please?" she tried again.

Just the look on her face caused him to pull down her remaining lingerie and tug off his boxers. They had all day to tease each other; he'd get her back later. Okay, maybe he'd do only a little right now.

"How much do you need me?" he asked, running his tip along her opening.

Through her whimpered pleas, she managed to get out, "More than anything."

"Really?" he whispered huskily, upping his teasing slightly by running his thumb across her clit.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, taking a sharp intake of breath. With a great deal of effort, she leaned her head forward, allowing her lips to be right next to his ear. "I need you _so fucking badly_, Finn."

God, he really loved hearing curse words come from her mouth. Adding his name into the sentence seemed to do wonders for his arousal. Done with the teasing for now, he quickly slid into her, filling her completely. With her lips being right next to his ear, her moan was practically deafening.

Finn slowly brought his hands back down to cup her butt, tenderly caressing her as he went. Once he was securely supporting her, he pulled back and thrust into her. He found that it was a little more tiring to keep up his usual steady pace because of the additional weight, but it was most definitely worth it.

Quinn slowly rested her back against the wall and grabbed Finn's shoulder. Feeling the moisture on his skin and hearing the pants escaping his lips caused a chill to travel down her spine. She knew that he was already working hard, but her hormones were at a high. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she pleaded, "Please…"

Looking up until he met her lust-induced gaze, he nodded and began to pick up his pace, ignoring the ache beginning to build within his legs. Today was _their_ day; he was going to do whatever she needed him to do. He wasn't going to complain because the sounds coming from her were a confirmation of how much she enjoyed the pleasure _he_ was providing her. Suddenly feeling an urge to be even closer to her, he straightened his spine and allowed his chest to press firmly against hers. The feeling of her erect nipples against his skin caused him to release a moan.

"Finn!" she moaned, instantly cupping his face and forcefully pulling it toward her own. She then captured his lips in a heated kiss. Remembering how he was the one who was doing most of the work, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Being that her skin was also slick with sweat, she found that she needed to tighten her grip more than she normally did. It wasn't long before she began to feel her orgasm begging for a release.

By the time Finn felt her walls clamping around him, he was pretty relieved. Probably because of their position, he had felt his release build faster than any other time. He ignored the screaming protests from his leg muscles and picked his pace up even more. Right before he released, he broke the kiss and stared intently into her eyes. There was something so erotic about how they were both panting heavily and their skin was lightly coated in sweat. After a second, he buried his face into her smooth neck as he spilt into her. Following his orgasm, he felt like collapsing, but he was determined to help her through her own climax. Steadily, he began to pump into her once more, coaxing her as he did.

It didn't take much for Quinn to find her release, but when Finn somehow found a way to trail his fingers over her clit, she completely lost it. A violent, mind-blowing orgasm overtook her body as she writhed around him. He grabbed her hips to steady her as he continued to slowly thrust into her.

When her moans finally died down, Finn slowed his pace until he came to a complete halt, still buried inside her. Gently, he stroked his thumb against her side and leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll return the favor later," she murmured once he pulled away, resting her hands on the sides of his face. A smile appeared on her face when he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh, don't worry about me," he replied with a light chuckle. "I really didn't mind hoisting you up and taking you against the wall."

She giggled. "Neither did I, but I'm still going to give you a little reward."

"Sweet," he mumbled, smiling.

About a minute later, he pulled away, eyes still locked with hers. "I have never sweated so much in my life."

"I know how you feel." She moved her hand up to his hairline and wiped away a bead of sweat that had formed there.

Slowly, Finn pulled out and gently set her on the floor. His trademark grin began to grow on his face as an idea popped into his head. "You know, a shower sounds pretty good right now."

"Yeah," she sighed. Her eyes drifted from the side to land on his face, where she noticed the suggestive smirk on his face and the mischievous glint in his eyes. Instantly, her eyes widened a little. "But we just… and your strength…"

"Oh, I'll feel _much_ better once _we_ take a nice, hot shower," he assured her as he grabbed hold of her hand.

Quinn let out an airy laugh and ran a hand through her hair. "You're just _full_ of surprises, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm with you," he admitted, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Lazily, he moved his lips across her jaw to her ear. "Take a shower with me?"

Sighing in content, she nodded her head numbly and backed away before tugging him toward the bathroom. It was amazing what she would do for this man, but she was in no ways complaining.

* * *

"This is nice," Finn mumbled as he laid his head against the wall of the bathtub. After quite a few rounds, he and Quinn decided on relaxing with a nice bubble bath. Yeah, he was extremely hesitant at first, but once she had settled her back against his chest, all of his doubts went away.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, playing with some bubbles in her hands.

Sensing that something was wrong, Finn wrapped his arms around her abdomen and rested his chin on her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "What's on your mind?"

She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I just can't stop… _worrying_ about what will happen after today."

He stayed silent for a few seconds. Part of him wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright, but there was a tiny part that wouldn't allow him to. Not knowing what else to say, he said, "I love you, Quinn. I want you to remember that no matter what."

"I know," she sighed. "And I love you, too, but after what's happened today I… I can't imagine things being any different."

"I can't either," he whispered, not realizing that he had said it aloud. The sex they had today, no matter how steamy it was, was more than just that. He wasn't doing it because he was turned on or for adrenaline; he was doing it because he loves her. Therefore, he made love to her.

Quinn brought her hand up to stroke Finn's cheek. Instinctively, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. That was when everything clicked for him. It may have sounded cheesy, but she completed him – in more ways than just physically. There had never been any other woman who held such a strong hold on him. Even when she had broken his heart, he couldn't let her go. He didn't want to hurt her or Santana, but it would probably kill him inside if he let Quinn go, mostly because it was literally impossible for him to do so. Regarding how she completed him physically, just her touch was capable of doing an array of different things to him. Hell, her touch was the thing that caused him to have this revelation.

Nestling his nose against her neck, he murmured, "I don't want things to be different."

She nodded her head and tilted it up slightly to give him more access.

"Quinn," he mumbled after pressing his lips to her velvety skin.

"Hmm?"

He slowly kissed up her neck and paused when his lips lightly brushed the corner of hers. Naturally, she turned her head to the side, but he didn't kiss her. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want things to be different," he repeated as his eyes bore into hers. His eyes were trying to express what he really meant.

"I know," she replied in confusion.

He chuckled lightly before leaning in a little closer. "Quinn, I choose you."

"Wh-what?" she asked in shock.

"I've been stupid lately, Q. I… I shouldn't have gotten involved with Santana like I did. Don't get me wrong, I do love her, but I-I love you more. What you did really hurt me, but it still didn't change how I feel about you. Even… even when I was with her, I was still in love with you. I _am_ still in love with you." He paused to take a deep breath of air. "I choose you, Quinn. When Santana gets back, I promise that I'll end things with her… but I may need some time."

She heard everything that he said, but it was taking her brain a little while to process it. "You… you really choose me?"

Smiling, he brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek. "I really do."

Their eyes stayed locked until she pulled his face to hers and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Breaking away for air, she said softly, "Thank you."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her even tighter against him.

"About Sam…" he muttered awkwardly after a minute.

Quinn laughed and rested her head on his chest once more. "I never meant to date him; I just saw it as an opportunity to make you jealous."

"Yeah, it worked."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice. "I'm yours, Finn. Nothing or no one is going to change that. First thing tomorrow, I'll break-up with Sam."

"Why tomorrow?" Finn wondered.

A sly smile crossed her features as she stood up, stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel. Looking at him, she stated, "Because you and I have some plans for tonight."

That caused his face to light up like a kid on Christmas. Eagerly, he hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel of his own. After patting himself mostly dry, he tossed the material to the side and wrapped his arms around Quinn, who was currently trying to dry her hair.

"Finn," she warned playfully as he started to push her out the door.

"Quinn," he mimicked in the same tone. "What?"

"You aren't even going to give me a chance to dry off?"

He smirked. "Nope."

When they entered her bedroom, Quinn knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't want my sheets to get all wet."

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked as he moved his lips to her neck. "Because I'm pretty sure that they'd get wet even if we didn't just get out of the bath."

The combination of the dirty talk and his touch caused her to moan loudly.

Pulling the towel away from her, Finn quickly tossed it to the ground and replaced the lack of fabric with his body. His hands lightly roamed her body, inching higher toward her chest, but she stepped away from him. There wasn't even time for his shock to show before he was pushed onto the bed.

"What are you…" he trailed off meekly when she joined him on the bed, but not near the top.

"I wanted to give you something," she murmured a little nervously, reaching out and grabbing his now alert manhood.

"You… you don't have to d-do that if it makes you f-feel uncomfortable," he stuttered as he watched her slide her hand along his shaft.

Pausing in her movements, she looked up at him and smiled. "Finn, you've given me _so_ much pleasure today, and I want to give you a little of what you gave me. Plus, I would be breaking a promise if I didn't."

He stared at her for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head. To get in a more comfortable position, he sat up and gave her a light kiss. Their eyes stayed connected as she began to stroke him once more.

Maybe it was embarrassing, but Quinn had never done this before. She was strictly working off of instinct and a small amount of knowledge. Feeling him harden in her hand, she assumed that he approved of what she was doing. Initiating her prior knowledge, she broke eye contact with him and leaned down to run her tongue along his length. She repeated this process a few times before she paused once her lips were at his tip. Curiously, she glanced up at him. Obviously, she had heard his heavy pants throughout her licking, but she didn't expect to see his head rolled back and his chest rising and falling rapidly. This gave her a dose of confidence to do what she did next.

It was very hard for Finn to concentrate on anything aside from not giving in too quickly. That changed when he felt her warm tongue swirl around the tip of his already swollen head.

"_God, Quinn_," he groaned. He knew it probably wouldn't be good for his timing problem, but he decided to open his eyes anyway. Instantly, his eyes were glued to the blonde as she bobbed her head up and down his throbbing member. The site was something that he would never forget, but he was right about it being bad for his perseverance. Almost immediately, he felt himself reaching the edge.

"I'm going to…" was the best that he could get out as a warning for her. He was expecting her to pull away or something, but what she did completely surprised him. She looked up at him, her mouth wrapped around his tip, and began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, fast and hard. That did it for him. Yelling her name, he met his release and spilled into her mouth.

After cleaning him up with her tongue, Quinn pulled away from him and looked at him nervously. "Was that..?"

Through his labored breathing, Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "You have no idea how incredible that was. What about for you?"

She scooted closer to him and leaned into his strong frame. "Considering that you felt good about it, I feel amazing."

"Whys that?" he asked as he guided them both under the covers and pulled her against him.

"I like making you feel good," she replied with a small shrug.

Her simple answer caused him to chuckle. "I like making you feel good, too." After a second, he added, "That… was my first, uh, experience with that."

"Mine too," she murmured with a small, nervous giggle.

"I'm glad it was with you," he whispered against her hair.

She smiled. "Me too."

"Well…" Finn drawled out slowly. "How does take-out and a movie sound?"

"What, did I tire you out, Hudson?" she teased.

"Pfft, no," he lied, "I just thought that you might be hungry."

Laughing, she said, "It's okay if you're tired because I am too. Take-out and a movie sounds great."

Finn nodded his head and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. "What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm… you decide."

"This is one of those girl tests, isn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He gave her a knowing look, even though she couldn't see him, and dialed a number. He felt pretty confident about his choice because it was a brilliant idea; mostly because it was derived from a memory.

"Hi… I'd like two orders of your best Pasta Primavera with a side of bread sticks… alright…" After giving the address and saying a goodbye, he hung up and placed the phone back on the nightstand. He smirked as he looked at Quinn, who now had her head propped up on her hand.

"You still remember?" She couldn't help but sound surprised.

"How could I forget?" he said softly.

As she smiled fondly at him, the events of that night from all those years ago began to flood back to her. Her throat tightened a little. "Finn, I never got rid of the ring."

It took a few seconds for him to finally realize what she was talking about. "Really?"

In lieu of a verbal response, she slipped out of his grip and padded over to a dresser that held a small jewelry box.

Finn sat up and watched her with curious eyes. When she returned to the bed, he wrapped his arm around her and patiently waited for her to say something. However, she didn't and, instead, held her palm out in front of him. Within her delicate hand was the ring that he had given her five years ago.

Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed the item. He twirled it around his fingers and smiled when he read the inscribed words.

Quinn held her breath as she watched him observe the ring. She didn't really have any idea as to how he would react, so all she could do was stare.

What seemed like centuries later, Finn finally looked at her, a small smile still on his face. "I'm happy that you kept it."

"I'd never get rid of it," she assured him, her eyes eagerly searching his face.

He seemed to pick up on her mood and instantly grabbed hold of her hand. "Would you wear it again?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied a little too quickly, causing a blush to color her cheeks.

"Good." Bringing the object to her left ring finger, he didn't even hesitate before sliding it on. An all too familiar emotion flickered into his eyes as he looked back up at her.

Peeling her eyes away from her finger, she met his gaze. It was almost as if nothing bad had happened and they were still that love-struck couple from high school.

Not knowing what else to say, they both leaned in at the same time and allowed their lips to do the talking.

* * *

**So... I wasn't planning on putting so much M into this, but I sort of just wanted to write a more smutty Fuinn chapter... Because I'm not entirely sure if the future chapters will be as bright and shiny. Maybe. Santana returns next chapter... dun, dun, dun! Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews! I'll try to update ASAP! Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed!**


	13. My Girlfriend's Back

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay! Unfortunately, this is more of a transition chapter than anything. I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

"Hi, Santana. I really missed you a lot. Oh, by the way, I'm breaking up with you but I hope that we can still be friends. Please don't kick me out of the apartment."

Something told Finn that those words would most likely earn him a very hard punch to the jaw. He broke his gaze away from the bathroom mirror and dragged a hand across his face. How was he going to break up with her?

"You have quite the way with words," a voice teased from the doorway, followed by a light giggle.

The tall man pulled his hand away and glanced at the blonde, a smile on his face. "Why, thank you."

Quinn slowly made her way further into the small room, pausing to lean against the sink when she was a few feet away from him. A sympathetic look crossed her features. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Making you do this," she sighed. Her eyes wandered aimlessly as she added, "I know that you two were really good friends before you became a couple. No matter how much I want to be with you, it bothers me that I'll be the cause for ruining a friendship like that."

"None of this is your fault, Q," Finn reasoned as he took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was the one who was too stupid to sort out my feelings. I shouldn't have jumped into another relationship without really thinking it through. Yeah, maybe Santana and I will have some… problems, but the only one to blame for that is me. Alright?"

After a brief amount of silence, she reluctantly nodded and rested her head against his chest.

He smiled and tightened his hold on her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she breathed. It felt surreal to finally be able to say those words to him once more with him returning the sentiments just as affectionately and honestly. Pulling away slightly, she lifted her head and brought her palms to rest on either side of his face. Their eyes stayed locked as she leaned up onto her toes and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips.

Playfully, Finn reached down a little in order to lift her off her feet. Almost immediately, she broke the kiss and released a loud squeal of surprise. This only caused him to chuckle as he tossed her over his shoulder and left the bathroom, beginning to gallop around the apartment.

"Finn, s-stop!" she giggled, lightly pounding her fists against his back. Through her defiant façade, she was more than happy to see this side of him once more.

He shook his head vigorously and decided to add in some unnecessary sound effects, which only caused her laughter to reach the point of uncontrollable. _'Music to my ears.'_

Only when the phone began to ring did he pause in his antics. Carefully, he made his way to the kitchen and gently set her on the edge of one of the counters. Once he gave her a quick kiss to somewhat calm her down, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"No fucking way, you're alive?!" a voice answered sarcastically.

'_Crap.' _He should've expected to receive a call from Puck. Frantically, he raised his finger to his lips, willing Quinn to completely quell her giggling. She picked up on his vibe and instantly slapped her hand across her mouth, efficiently muffling her laughter.

"Yeah," Finn laughed, lightly resting his hand on the blonde's hip.

"So, would you care to explain where you were yesterday?" Puck questioned seriously.

Smiling at Quinn, Finn said, "I was sick."

"_Sick?_" Puck echoed in disbelief. "Since when do you get sick?"

"Everyone does," the taller man answered matter-of-factly.

There was silence on the other line. "Look, just get your ass over to the shop and I won't fire you."

"Can't," Finn replied simply.

"And why the hell not?"

"I have to pick up Santana from the airport. Don't you remember me telling you this a couple days ago?"

Puck racked his brain for the referred occasion but just couldn't remember. "You…" he trailed off with a sigh. "Dude, if you want to keep this fancy instructor job – which _I_ happened to so kindly get for you – then you have to show up to work. I've already had to reschedule eight appointments for you."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, only somewhat paying attention. His eyes were staring intently into the hazel ones that were currently locked with his. It may have been cheesy, but he could've sworn that he was lost in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Puck scoffed. "Just don't do it again or else I _will_ fire you."

Chuckling, Finn asked, "Are you even able to do that?"

"Puckzilla can do whatever the hell he wants to!"

"Tell that to Jenkins."

Five silent seconds later, Puck said a departing, "Screw you," and hung up.

'_I should bring up our boss more often.' _Finn continued to laugh even after he sat the phone next to Quinn.

"What's so funny?" she wondered as her hands gently rested on his shoulders.

"Nothing," he mumbled, running his hands along the exposed skin of her legs. There was definitely an advantage to her love of dresses.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, let me guess: Puck didn't say he loved you before he hung up?"

That caused him to pause. A frown formed on his face as he said, "You know what, he didn't."

She shook her head in pretend disbelief before pulling his face to hers and crashing their lips together. Almost instantly, her tongue eagerly prodded his mouth open, catching him by surprise.

While their tongues wrestled for dominance, Quinn grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer to the counter. Not finding that good enough for her sudden arousal, her hands found their way underneath his shirt and began to roam his muscular chest and stomach.

"Where'd this come from?" he murmured against her lips as his hands snaked their way around her waist. In response, she firmly looped an arm around his neck and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers. This wasn't a time for talking.

Before things could get too heated, the phone rang once more.

"Don't," Quinn whispered, placing a trail of light kisses along his jaw.

He grunted in response. However, three more insistent rings later, he gave in and reluctantly pulled away from her. He did his best to ignore the sexy pout that she gave him and answered the phone.

"Hell-O!" His voice raised an octave when the highly turned on blonde began to suck on his neck, not surprisingly finding his pulse point on the first try.

"Finn?" the voice questioned uncertainly.

Immediately, his eyes grew wide and he sent a desperate warning look to Quinn, already doing his best not to moan at the feel of her warm tongue making swirls against his skin.

"H-hi, Santana. What's u-up?"

The sound of her boyfriend's other girlfriend's name caused Quinn to pause and remove her mouth from his neck. She eyed it frantically, making sure that she didn't leave too obvious of a mark. A sigh of release escaped her lips when she noticed that she didn't.

"My flight arrived early," the Latina replied slowly, confusion evident in her voice. "You're picking me up, right?"

"Of course I am!" he replied a little too quickly. Willing himself to calm down, he said, "I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Okay," Santana murmured. "I can't wait to see you. I love you, Finn."

He was quiet for a few seconds as his eyes met Quinn's once more. "I love you, too."

After exchanging goodbyes, he hung the phone up.

"You have to go?" Quinn asked sadly, even though she already knew the answer.

The tall man nodded his head and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be back in an hour."

"With one less girlfriend?" she asked half-heartedly, throwing in a fake laugh. Her attempt to lighten the mood was feeble as her eyes sought the ground.

"Hopefully," he mumbled. Lifting her chin with his finger, he added, "Just remember that you are and always will be the _only_ woman that I'm in love with. You're the only one who's going to wear my ring."

A smile quickly crept onto her face and she nodded.

Grinning, Finn leaned down to place a kiss over the ring that was nestled on her left hand and then gently kissed her cheek. After helping her down from the counter, he said softly, "Bye, Q."

"Bye," she echoed, giving him another quick peck before pushing him away.

* * *

Twenty-seven minutes later, Finn was in one of the airport lobbies, anxiously pacing back and forth. Thoughts were running in every possible direction through his head. Instinctively, he tightened his grip on the flowers that he had purchased only minutes earlier. _'God, how the hell am I going to end things with her without ruining something? I mean, I really care about her and she's been one of my best friends for years. Wait… why did I buy her flowers?! You aren't supposed to buy someone flowers when you're breaking up with them, right? Shit… I'm such an idiot! Not only that, but I'm going to break up with her right when she gets home. She's probably exhausted. Maybe I should hold this off for a little while; give her some time to relax before I drop the bomb on her. Quinn and I are going to spend forever together, so a few delayed days shouldn't matter, right? Maybe… no… okay, probably yes.'_

His conflicted and confused thoughts came to a halt when he caught sight of Santana making her way toward him, looking as radiant as ever.

"Finn!" she yelled, a large smile instantly planting itself on her face as she ran toward him.

There wasn't even time for him to respond before he was almost knocked over by the force of the Latina practically jumping on him.

"Hey," he laughed. He was surprised that his arms were already wrapped around her, drawing her body closer to his. _'I guess old habits really do die hard,'_ he mused.

"So, how was your-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before her lips were attacking his. Obviously, he was surprised, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by pulling away. Not that he was really complaining…

Only when he felt her tongue attempt to pry open his mouth did he finally break the kiss.

"What… what was that for?" he chuckled nervously. Santana didn't usually just throw herself at him. There had to be something wrong.

"I just really missed you," she replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… I really missed you, too." For once, he didn't have to lie; he genuinely did miss her. Remembering the flowers, he tugged his arm out from behind her and held the pretty bouquet out to her, dopey grin working in full force.

Much to his surprise and slight displeasure, she didn't smile immediately like he thought she would. Instead, some emotion that he couldn't read flickered across her face before it was gone, replaced by a wide smile that looked a little too big. "What are these for?"

"I, u-uh, I…" Now would be the time for him to just spit it out… but he couldn't. Buying the flowers was a stupid idea. "Does there have to be a reason for your boyfriend to buy you flowers?"

'_Damn it!'_

"What did you do?" she teased.

At that, Finn stiffened. However, noticing the lack of anger in her features, he relaxed a little. Playing along and hanging his head in mock shame, he said, "I forgot to put the toilet seat down, but it only happened _one time_! Please don't hurt me!" To emphasis his statement, he shielded himself with his arms.

"That definitely sounds worthy of a time out," she commented, trying her best to sound serious.

"Oh, no! Not the corner, please! I'll do anything!"

Unable to keep herself composed, she began to laugh. _'I swear there isn't anyone dorkier than this man.'_

As another smile appeared on his face, Finn reached down to pick up her luggage before lacing his hand with hers. Almost at once, he could tell how different it felt to hold her hand compared to Quinn's: _wrong_.

That thought kept echoing throughout his mind as the two walked out to the front and waited for a taxi. He had to tell her soon, or else he might not have the courage to do it at all.

Little did he know that she was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was filled with random chit-chat, which caused Finn to become more and more anxious. Considering how Santana was acting, he was positive that something was amiss. He tried to ask her a few times, but she would always respond with 'nothing' or 'I missed you'. Eventually, his worrying led him to completely forget what his goal had been in the first place. Only when they arrived at the apartment, hand-in-hand, did he remember. Asshole didn't even begin to describe what he was when he saw the very brief look of hurt and pain flash across Quinn's face.

"Hi, Quinn," greeted Santana.

Caught off guard, the blonde broke her gaze away from their entwined hands and stared at her former best friend. _'What happened to the hostility?'_

"Santana," she murmured before casting another wounded glance at Finn and walking into the kitchen.

It took everything for him not to run after her. Instead, he placed Santana's bags on the floor and asked, "Do you want me to make you something to eat, babe?"

"That sounds great, thanks," she agreed. Giving him another kiss, she then picked up the bags and headed to her room.

He didn't waste any time in rushing to the kitchen.

"This isn't what it looks like."

Quinn was facing away from him and he could tell that she was about to cry, if not already. _'God, I'm such a dick.'_

A few sniffles escaped her as she asked, "What isn't?"

He walked up to her and cautiously placed a hand on her arm. "I was going to do it, but I... she's acting different and I-I choked. I swear that I'll do it soon."

There was silence for a few seconds before she squirmed out of his grip and began to walk away. "I broke up with Sam, just in case you happen to care."

He stopped her before she was able to leave the kitchen. "I do care, Q. Look, I'm going to go break-up with her right now. I promise."

She stayed silent as she tugged her arm out of his grip once more and walked away.

"Fuck," the tall man cursed. Turning around, he practically ran to Santana's room. Putting gentlemanly manners aside, he barged into the room without knocking to find her standing over her suitcase, looking at an object in her hands.

"We need to talk, Santana," he said, surprised that his voice sounded firm.

The Latina looked at the object for a few seconds longer before setting it back in the suitcase and turning around. She offered a small, apologetic smile.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hmm, so what do I have up my sleave? It really could be anything... Anyway, I hope that wasn't too bad. More info on that new story: It'll take place after high school, but do you want it to follow canon or be completely AU? Let me know what your opinion is or please leave a review! Thanks for reading! (:**


	14. An End and a Beginning

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay! I apologize for any errors and I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

Oddly, five minutes had passed and neither of them had managed to actually _say_ anything. Tension seemed to build as Finn and Santana sat next to each other on the edge of her bed, looking around absentmindedly. So far, this whole talking thing wasn't really working.

"Well," Finn began hesitantly, "what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh… you can go first," she offered, the tone of her voice rising toward the end.

He sighed and tentatively held her hand. A tiny smile hinted at his lips as he insisted, "Ladies first."

Santana reluctantly gave him her full attention. That was her first mistake. Just looking into his big brown eyes caused her to hate herself, impossibly, even more.

"Something happened while I was gone," she mumbled.

Instantly, the tall man stiffened. _'Does she already know?' _His worrying only caused him to stare at her with wide eyes because he really couldn't find any other way to answer her. However, she didn't seem to notice his lack of a verbal response.

"The first few days were going amazing and I really was planning on leaving after a few days," she said. Momentarily hesitating, she then added, "But then I ran into… someone."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter," she stiffly responded. "It's just- something happened, okay?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "San, you know that you can tell me anything. I'm sure that whatever happened isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Finn, it is."

"No it's not-"

"I slept with someone else," she interjected quietly and looked at the floor. She was expecting him to be angry, yell, and maybe even leave. What he did do wasn't something she expected – nothing. Shock was apparent on his face, but that was all.

'_Why do my girlfriends always cheat on me?'_ was the whiny thought that popped into Finn's mind upon hearing her confession. After a few seconds, he realized that he was being a hypocrite. Of course he didn't cheat on _all_ of his girlfriends, but he did sleep with Quinn only the day before. Though he had a perfectly good reason, it was still cheating.

"It's okay," he mumbled.

She shook her head and scoffed. "How is this in any way _okay_? I… I screwed up!"

"It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

The Latina stared at him with pain in her eyes before she gave a tiny shake of her head and looked away. "I'm not proud of what I did, and I don't even know why I did it or how it happened. It's just… I-I don't know."

Finn looked down at their intertwined hands and sighed. He was about to say something, but Santana beat him to it.

"I never planned on telling anyone this, but I've kind of had a crush on you since senior year." She smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" he asked, unable to smile a little.

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's embarrassing, but true. I never thought that I'd actually have a chance to be with you…but I did. Thanks for that, by the way. I just never thought that _I_ would be the one who ruined everything."

"You weren't," he assured her. When she tilted her head to give him a piercing questioning look, he gulped and took a deep breath. "I… I slept with Quinn while you were gone."

The expression on her face immediately flickered to hurt. In fact, after a few seconds, Finn was forced to look away. He never meant to hurt her, and yet that's exactly what he ended up doing.

"Was it a mistake?" she finally asked, scooting away from him.

He didn't even miss a beat as he said a quiet, "No." The thought that that simple word would make him look like an even bigger ass didn't even cross his mind.

Santana stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Only then did she realize that she was on the brink of tears. "We need to break up, don't we?"

"It would be for the best," he weakly agreed with a sad smile.

She gave a curt nod and left the room without another word. He could've sworn that he saw a tear slide down her cheek on the way.

"What a…" he paused to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned. "What an _afternoon_."

He exhaled loudly and stood up, walking slowly across the room and out the bedroom door. Now it was time to fix things with Quinn. Luckily, she hadn't left the apartment like he assumed she had. Instead, he found her lounging on the couch in the living room, uninterestingly watching the television.

"Hey," he murmured as he walked over to her and took a seat, lifting her legs and resting them on his lap.

"Where'd Santana go?" she wondered, not moving her eyes away from the screen. "She stormed out the door about a minute ago in tears."

'_Shit.'_ Really, he had never planned on hurting Santana _that_ badly. Those sayings that talked about 'following your heart' and 'choosing the right thing' never said anything about what would result in doing so. "We broke up. Turns out she cheated on me."

"Mmm," the blonde mumbled as she continued to purposefully ignore him.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk," he apologized. "Incase you didn't know, I'm not exactly the smartest guy on the planet."

Quinn smiled but didn't say anything.

"I love you, Quinn; more than anything or anyone." He paused to lean down so that his face was hovering above hers; effectively cutting off her view of the show that she had been vaguely watching. "Please forgive me."

She didn't even flinch as she gave him an adamant glare. "No."

"You're the one," he continued, a boyish smile appearing on his face. "I've known ever since we met in Spanish class all those years ago. Sometimes I got stupid and did even stupider things, but, deep down, I always knew that it was true. Just give me one last chance, Q. I swear that I'll make you the happiest girl in the world. I'll be yours and _only_ yours for forever."

God, how could her heart _not_ melt at his words? Almost at once, she forgot her anger and cupped his face to drag him down and crash their lips together. Her hands locked into his hair as the kiss deepened. Only when he tried to climb on top of her did she break the kiss and press her hands against his chest, smiling at him.

"You're forgiven," she stated as she brought her hands back down to his face, absentmindedly toying with his ear. "_One_ more chance."

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to press his forehead against hers. A million-watt smile was noticeably present on his face.

"I love you, too," she proclaimed before kissing him once more, passionately. This time, she didn't complain when his lips moved to her neck and his hands ran along the length of her body. After the months of hurt and pain, she was finally _officially_ able to call him hers again.

Breaking away, Finn inquired breathlessly, "Bedroom?"

Quinn almost gave in, but then she remembered that Finn and Santana had broken up only ten minutes earlier. It felt… wrong to sleep with her ex-best-friend's ex-boyfriend in her apartment so recently after they broke up. Not that it wasn't extremely wrong to sleep with him while they were still together, but still. No matter how much she wanted to at the moment, it'd have to wait.

"Not right now," she whispered solemnly.

"Why?" he asked, unnecessarily throwing in a puppy-dog expression.

Pushing him off of her, she smiled and said, "I'm hungry."

"But…." His last attempt was to offer one last pleading look before ultimately sighing in defeat. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmm, maybe that little café down the street?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "Alright, but is it okay if I invite Puck to come along? I kind of owe him since I skipped out on him for the past two days."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she pointed out, eying him warily.

At first he didn't know what she was referring to, but then it hit him. "There's nothing to worry about, babe. He can keep a secret. Besides, I think he saw this coming." To emphasis his message, he waved a finger between the two of them.

She raised a doubtful eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," he assured as he pulled her up from the couch. Intertwining their hands, he began to tug her toward the door.

* * *

"Dude, I thought this was a date for just the two of us," Puck exclaimed in mock surprise as he took a seat at the tiny table. However, the man with the Mohawk couldn't help but smile at the couple who was already seated.

"Sorry, bro," Finn replied, chuckling. "I'll plan a romantic dinner for us soon. Sound good?"

"I _guess_," Puck scoffed. "But I'd much rather prefer a day of COD or Halo."

Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes. Boys and their banter…

"Oh, I didn't even notice you, Quinn," Puck lied, giving the blonde a devilish smirk. "What are you doing here with Finn?"

"I-"

"We got back together," Finn answered for her. He gave his friend a hard look, as if challenging him to say something negative.

Puck was silent for a few seconds, carefully studying the two once more and preventing any emotion from flickering onto his face. Really, he wasn't surprised at all. Aside from him and Rachel, he was positive that his best friend and Quinn were meant to be together. Finally, his face broke out into a grin.

"Damn, finally!"

At the time, Quinn had been too busy glaring at her boyfriend to even pay attention to Puck. However, at his exclamation, she snapped her head to look at him, mouth slightly agape. "Wait, what?"

After taking a swig of the glass of water in front of him, Puck stated, "You'd have to be blind not to see the sexual tension building between you two over the past week. Trust me; I'm an expert at discovering these types of things. Honestly, I'm surprised that the two of you held out for as long as you did. There's no way that I could. Kudos."

While the blonde blushed, Finn leaned over to her and whispered, "Told you so." Turning back to his friend, he said, "I really am sorry for missing work."

"I get it. You were _busy_," Puck replied with a wag of his eyebrows, initially only causing Quinn to blush even more. "Anyway, how'd things go with Santana?"

At the mention of her name, the tall man shifted a bit and frowned. "Well, we broke up, obviously. She told me that she hooked up with someone – didn't say who – while she was gone and I told her about me and Quinn… then she left. I don't really know where that leaves things with us."

Puck cast him a sympathetic look. "Well, if she kicks you guys out feel free to stay with me and Rach. Just remember, you can't complain if we happen to keep you up all night."

"Thanks," Finn replied awkwardly as he glanced at his girlfriend. He took hold of her hand and smiled when she finally looked at him.

"I'm happy for you two, though," Puck claimed before picking up the menu and scanning the items. "By the way, you're buying, bro. You owe me."

"Only as long as you don't tell anyone about us," Finn corrected. "We want to keep this on the down low for a little while. You know, just until the break-up isn't so fresh."

Briefly glancing up from the menu, Puck nodded once. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Well…" Quinn drawled out after a minute. "I'm going to go to the ladies room." She paused to turn to Finn. "Will you order me a Caesar salad please?"

"Of course," he replied immediately, smiling. After giving her a quick kiss, she turned to leave and he gave Puck his attention once more.

"Dude, you're _so_ whipped," Puck joked. "But seriously, you look like you were just given a pot of gold, or some shit."

'_Something even better,'_ the tall man thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Dude, its _Quinn_."

Puck instantly cut the sarcasm because he could definitely relate to his friend. That's exactly how things were with Rachel. Words seemed to fail when describing the person you love more than anything. In the end, names became the perfect adjective. Yeah, he knew how he felt.

"You see a future with her, don't you?"

Finn set his menu down and fixed him with a thoughtful stare. "I always have. Drama and stuff just caused me to momentarily forget. Even after everything that's happened she's _still_ the one that I can't live without. I need her."

"Hey, I completely understand." Puck smiled and looked around, catching sight of a waiter making their way toward them. "So, I'm going to be the best man at your wedding, right?"

That earned a light chuckle. "The position is yours. Then again, you might have to fight Kurt to get it."

"Piece of cake," Puck stated as he joined in the laughter. Just then, the waiter arrived and took their orders – Finn followed through with ordering the salad for Quinn and a BLT for himself while Puck ordered a cheeseburger. Once the middle-aged woman disappeared, the conversation got rolling once more, mainly concerning video games and the shop.

Just before Quinn came back to the table, the chit-chat returned to the subject of a possible wedding.

"Do you think I could take a couple additional shifts at the shop?" Finn asked. "I really want to buy her a nice engagement ring."

"It depends, will you actually show up?" Puck teased. Earning a glare from his friend, he laughed and said, "Sure, no problem. Are you sure you want to move things that quickly though? I mean, you just got back together… like an hour ago."

"I'm going to wait a couple months," the tall man reassured him. "I just want to save up for a nice ring. I'm not doing it to be snooty or anything like that; I just want to show her how much she means to me."

Right when Puck was about to make another comment about being whipped, Quinn slid into her seat and curiously glanced at both boys. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all," Finn said quickly, somehow managing not to sound like a terrible liar for once. When she raised her eyebrow, he simply shrugged and reclaimed her hand. He grinned as he asked her, "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"No," she mumbled shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink. '_Wow, the Finn Hudson effect still works in full force.'_

"I'm still here," Puck said loudly, effectively ruining the couple's little moment. Receiving two menacing glares, the shorter man put his hands up in defense and spewed an apology of, "Sorry, force of habit."

Finn shook his head and focused back on Quinn. She surprised him by kissing him with a sort of passion that wasn't usually used in public.

"What was that for?" he asked breathily once she pulled away. She literally sucked the air out of him.

"Just 'cause," she mumbled with a straight face, shrugging nonchalantly. Without another word on the spontaneous event, she turned to Puck and began peppering him with questions pertaining to his and Rachel's wedding.

Finn, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty sitting beside him. There was most definitely a ridiculous, dopey grin on his face, but he didn't care. It may have taken four tries, but he was one hundred percent certain that he and Quinn were going to make it this time. He was excited to find out what Finn and Quinn 4.0 had to offer. If it included hot displays of PDA, he was all for it.

Only when the food arrived did he finally snap out of his trance.

* * *

**Yes, there will be some Fuinn fluff in the next few chapters. Writing angst is kinda depressing, lol. No, that is not the end of Finntana. Or is it? Anyway, this was one of the hardest chapters to write just because I didn't really know how to write it. I promise that the next one will be better! As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
